Guilt's Resolve
by Eclipsed Dark Desires
Summary: Friends make mistakes, and in order to keep everyone happy Lucy must continue plastering a fake smile. Gajeel feels guilty ever since he awoke and Levy was not in her room last night when he was drunk. Evergreen is gossiping and Lucy doesn't smell right... (Warning rape and dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's Eclipse here and I got a treat for all my fellow GaLu lovers. Smutty betrayal! When the cats are gone the mice indeed do play.

I wanted to be loyal, I wanted to focus on one story at a time, but my heart ached as I read the serious tone of my other story and my inner fan girl screamed for smut! So thus I give you Guilt's Resolve! How long can a secret like this last, how long can one last with a crime against family so huge without a confession?

Disclaimer Time: Once upon a time there was the sun, she was opaqued by the moon, so she used the stars and the Cosmos to fulfill her dark desires, but alas she does not own her beloved _**Fairy Tail, it is the property of Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

"Levy! Hey Levy!" Lucy yelled knocking loudly on her friend's bedroom door, at the Fairy Hills dormitory. Tired of waiting for her friend and threaten by Evergreen to be turned into a stone statue and then thrown into a lake to sleep with the fishes, if she made another sound, Lucy desperately searched and found her spare key. Once inside and away from the threat of the Fairy Medusa, Lucy let out a sigh of relief and sat on her beloved friend's bed. Time passed by slowly, minutes eventually turned into hours as the blonde waited attentively for her beloved friend.

"I wonder where she might be? She wrote in my planner that we were going to have a sleepover tonight." Lucy thought out loud as she opened her planner seeing the blue ink designate her task for the day. After boredom kicked in she decided to check if maybe a note was left behind, it was uncommon for Levy to not keep appointments or events. Looking around at the split personality of a room, Lucy notated that everything was either pristine and so clean it seemed impossible or cluttered to the point that Natsu's house seemed organize. Books were scattered like they always were and a suspicious pink heart-shaped book, with blue ink in Levy's famous hand writing, was left wide open.

'Levy doesn't write... so maybe its her diary?' Lucy thought as she curiously skimmed the book, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even her sleepover was mentioned there. Apparently something came up, it looks like Levy forgot that she was chosen along with Freed to teach young mages about runes and word based magic.

"Aww so that's where she is... Well I guess I'll just wait for her here." Lucy said to the air getting up from the bed. She then headed towards the large cherry-wood chest of drawers diligently looking for the spare pj's she had left at her friends place. Removing her tight pink tank top, she liberated her chest and placed the over-sized shirt over her voluptuous frame; next she removed her daisy dukes and replaced them with her tiny white and aqua polka dotted cotton pajama shorts. Making sure the doors and windows were locked, Lucy then proceeded to turning off the lights, plopping herself onto the large queen-sized bed and pulling the covers her head, the celestial mage traveled to dreamland.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping women of the Fairy Hills dormitory, a dark figure had been scouring the area. Alcohol clouding his mind and flavoring both his mouth and breath, with a stagger in his step he finally jumped to the 3rd story veranda of the building. Lights all out and like a thief in the night, he cautiously crept to a nearby window. Annoyed after multiple attempts of fiddling with outdoor latch, he came to the conclusion that the windows were barred shut. Impatiently he rattled the frame and knocked persistently on the glass, until met with a half asleep blurry-faced maiden. 'What do you want?' the man heard the drowsy woman say, but he could no longer wait. Charging through the open window, dry chapped lips collided violently against soft moist lips. The taste of alcohol numbed his ability to fully enjoy the flavor of her moist succulent mouth and the darkness of the room brought in an unimaginable thrill. She struggled persistently to escape his grasp, but strong arms caught her in an embrace. Smelling the familiar aroma, he threw the source of his affection onto the bed.

"Your always making me wait. I'm a man with needs. Let's stop this innocent act, we both know this is what you been dying for." He said right before he plunged his tongue into the protesting mouth. Licking the inside of her turbulent mouth, she pushed her tongue against his, teeth tried penetrating the large organ in her mouth, but this only excited her rapist more. Struggling to break free, he grasped both her wrists with one hand, as the other slithered its way down her body and under her shorts. She moaned automatically from the new sensation, filling him with fiery excitement, causing him to claw his hand and rip her shorts right off.

"I've been waiting and you've been teasing, now let me show you what you been missing." He told the object of his affection in between hard kisses. Whining Lucy pushed her chest against him, trying to force distance between them. 'Who could this be?' The blonde mage thought as electricity ran down her spine and her head became drunk from the remnants of alcohol in the man's hot saliva. He smelled so familiar, his voice was in her audio memory bank, but at the moment all she could think of was how violent yet passionate the man before her was. Maybe if she could just take a peek at his face, if she could just get away... As desperation and the thought of escape took over her mind, the moon finally in position, illuminated the once dark room.

Raven hair, lust filled scarlet eyes, and a lean sculpted body. Now Lucy was certain that the young man before her was none other than Gajeel Redfox... Levy's boyfriend. Scared half to death by the thoughts of ever betraying her beloved sister, she tried to kick the man hovering above her. In retaliation he placed his body weight on her as he forced his knee in between her flailing legs. Not caring about being kicked, Gajeel continued with his antics and started kissing the struggling woman up and down her shivering body and finally tearing off the remaining garments. Tears fell on their own in both frustration and guilt as he over powered her. Licking the salty water, he cooed her and explained that it would only be painful at first. Realizing that her partner for the night was Gajeel, she tried reasoning with him, but as the blonde protested, she was met with long slender fingers infiltrating her mouth.

"Suck my love.. Show me how hungry you are for me. Tonight I'm going to finally make you mine." The drunk man whispered huskily into her ear then followed by languidly licking and sucking her earlobe. Dizzy from both sleep and lust, Lucy finally gave up the struggle and melted into her first intimate embrace. Content with her compliance he flipped her on top of him. Grinding for what seemed like hours he finally deflowered and entered the woman. Moaning at the sensation of her body, she cried bittersweet tears of both pleasure and guilt as he moved more violently in her, until he climaxed and passed out.

"Gajeel..." Lucy finally said his name in a whisper, getting off her fellow guild-mate. How could they have both committed such a heinous act? She was both raped and made love to by her best friend's boyfriend. Looking at Gajeel sleeping comfortably, she heard him say, "I love you Levy."

Clenching her heart, while tears trickled down her hot face, Lucy Heartfilia, a purebred lady found herself in a very disgraceful situation. Not only had she been raped, but the man who deflowered her, wholeheartedly believed that he had slept with his girlfriend. What would be the right thing to do? She was a victim. She should crave for justice, but Lucy would act precisely like everyone would expect of her. She would dry her tears, gather her things and get rid of all her incriminating evidence and pretend like nothing ever happened. After cleaning up and spraying her scent off of Gajeel, she disappeared in the night, through the opened window leaving her best friends lover in delusional bliss.

After arriving home to her apartment she was greeted by a very upset Leo.

"What have you done Lucy?" But before he could even finish saying her name, Lucy lost all strength in her legs and fell to the ground crying.

"Loke, I was robbed and I cant say a thing. Gajeel...he...he..." Lucy tried to verbalize the events of just a couple of moments ago, but could not. Placing his fingers on her trembling lips, he reassured her and explained that her Celestial magic informed her spirits that her maidenhood was removed. In a panic, she realized that sooner or later she would have to return to the guild. She would have to pretend that nothing had ever happen, but how could she? Of course she could wash away the odor from her body externally, but what about internally?

"Please I need to get rid of his scent. Loke what can I do? We have 4 dragon slayers in the guild." The young mage cried as her friend embraced her and then prepared a special bath that would eliminate all odors and foreign scents from her body. Gently he picked her up from the floor, wiping away her tears with his hands, as he removed her clothes and lowered her into the tub.

"Can you wash me? Can you erase his touches Loke, can you make me forget tonight?" Lucy asked desperately of her loyal lion in a string of questions, expecting compliance and nurturing love, but he shook his head in protest. Wide-eyed and feeling filthy, she looked towards him faintly mouthing 'why?' only to be replied with a kiss on the forehead. Leo loved his master and like any healthy man, he had carnal desires for her, but tonight he would not take advantage of his broken master.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chappie. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Rays of sunlight infiltrated their way strategically through the wooden blinds of a large covered window. Darkness slowly being cast aside, but not even the sun could remove the overwhelming emotion of regret that consumed the dark cavity of Lucy small apartment. Still asleep, her beloved lion celestial spirit watched as his master's tears stained her satin laced pillows. With bags over his eyes, clenching his teeth, he petted her blonde head as she continued to restlessly toss and turn.

"No, please no!" Lucy cried desperately in her sleep, quivering and reliving last's night struggle. With a hand clenching his chest, Loke wanted to wake her, wanted to save her from her thoughts and nightmare, but instead he watched the sun trying to sneak it's way into the darken room and in a trance-like state took the draw string and pulled. Hearing the click of the mechanism holding up the blinds, the rays of light permeated every corner of the room, and once Lucy's face was consumed in it's brilliant light he knelt down to kiss her brow and then disappeared in particularized light.

"Wake up my angel." Loke's voice rang into her sleepy ears and she awoke with a blazing light washing over her face. Searching for the source of the voice, she was disappointed to be met with the emptiness of her lonely apartment. Nothing was out of order, everything was left like yesterday and yet, this room had become so gloomy. "It looks like I cried all night too," Lucy said trailing her right hand up her wet cheek. Covering her wet eyes with her forearm she held her breath and refused to let out any cries from her mouth.

Last night was hell and thank Mavis she was shown mercy and allowed to leave. "I will be strong, I will forget, last night was a nightmare and now I'm awake." Lucy encouraged herself, as she slowly rose from bed. Pain laced her core, every inch of her body ached, but she mentally pushed it aside and walked normally. Heading towards the bathroom she let her body go into it's automatic morning routine; she brushed her pearl-white teeth, she took a shower, but this time with her eyes closed. Afterwards she went to her closet, retrieved a long sleved blue sweater and s pair of tight blue jeans. Finally she saw her dishevelled blonde hair, wanting to not see her depressed face she clapped her face and plastered a fake smile.

Needing to show her strength, her normalcy, Lucy knew that forgetting meant smiling and she had to be strong not for herself, but for the others who depended on her good mood. "Gate of the giant crab, I summon thee!" Lucy called onto her friend with his key in her right hand. Passing through his gate, and milliseconds before his master would notice, he gulped down and remembered what Loke had told the others in the celestial world, 'she's broken, don't destroy her with your pity, give her strength.'

"Ebi. Your hair! I will not allow my master to leave with whatever..." Cancer paused thinking exactly how to phrase the attack on her hair without referring to the previous night. "Whatever this is." He said finally finished his statement taking out his scissors and magically without cutting a strand, styled it perfectly long and straight, with a side pony tail. Finishing he revelled in his work, he took out his large hand mirror and showed his master. Waiting for a reaction, he placed himself in front of her and asked if all was alright. Tears once again took dominion of her lifeless chocolate eyes.

"Does this make me beautiful, do I look the same as yesterday? Can you tell that I'm Lucy and not Levy?" The blonde woman asked her friend who could no longer keep his composure, "Ebi, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Lucy your golden hair is shinning brilliantly today, better than yesterday. None could ever confuse you." The celestial spirit said from a distant and then disappeared before breaking down along side his master.

Hair styled and alone, Lucy decided that she could no longer stay in the confines of her bedroom and she needed the delicious strawberry smoothie that only Mira can make. Locking her apartment door, Lucy chanted 'smile, smile, and forget,' as she forced her face to battle the uncertainty inside her conflicted heart. She would not blame Gajeel, she was a victim and sometimes there is no justification, sometimes it is futile to look for retribution, so she will forget and act like nothing happened. Limping slightly she decided not to walk on the edge of the street, bordering the large river. Passing by, the inhabitants of Magnolia greeted her warmly, like every day. Normal, everything had to be normal, so today even with her bit of hesitation, she greeted them with forced smile. Superficially, none could tell; Lucy was a superb actress and she would not let others pity her.

Reaching the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy was hesitant to enter. Was Levy in there, might Gajeel remember what happened last night, could she pretend and lie to her family? Gulping down, she shoved all her reasonable doubts down and entered the boisterous guild. Laughing and smacking her head a little, she was astounded at the livelihood of the guild so early in the morning. Usually it was dead quiet before noon and people would be seen crawling on the floor begging for food or taking the rest of their slumber in the infirmary. The ambiance was perfect and exactly what she needed as headed towards Mira at the bar who was seen chatting with Evergreen.

"Afterwards the idiot jumped me, so I turned him to stone." Lucy overheard Ever who was talking to Mira. Taking her seat, she ordered her normal large smoothie with a side of toast. Placing her hand to Ever, she quickly gathered the breakfast ingredients and produced the breakfast from thin air. Thanking Mira, she continued to ease drop at the continuing conversation, "He was naked this time, I've told Levy a million times to lock her window," Ever sighed, taking a bite of her egg omelet. "So was anyone else there?" Mira asked excitedly, expecting red-eyed, blue haired babies in the near future. Sweating bullets, Lucy continued to cautiously suck the cold liquid through the thick straw. "This morning he was alone, but last night..." Ever stared at the celestial mage. "Lucy was howling like a cat in heat for Levy to open the door. I threatened to turn her to stone with all her ruckus." Lucy heard the woman tell the snitch of the guild, cross that of all Magnolia. Sucking hard on the straw, Lucy lost her breathe and began to chock on the cold liquid. Both women turned to the celestial mage, "So Lucy... did you ever make it in?" Ever asked curiously.

Sweat began to cover her brow, her heart begged her to run, her mind demanded truth and her conscience told her to compromise. Knowing full well that her abilities to verbally lie, were below par, she decided to confess to part of the question. "Well I stopped knocking like an idiot, remembering I had a spare key. I went in and waited for hours! Bored, I was um snooping through her stuff, then I found her agenda. Apparently she and Freed had an academic seminar, so I left and went back home." Lucy explained logically and sincerely. Ever looked at Mira with a puzzled look.

"Um Lucy... the dorm attendants never reported any guests ever leaving, that's why Ever went into Levy's room. She wanted you to accompany her this morning, since Freed was gone." Mira explained to a now slightly trembling Lucy. Words could not come out of her mouth, the whole guild was going to find out that she destroyed two friendships in one night. Waiting on their answer, they saw Lucy's face redden like her beloved strawberries when her keys began to glow. "Oh I can explain that!" Loki exclaimed as he willingly opened his gate. "I had a date with Aries and it was getting all hot and heavy." Loke started explaining with both women looking bored asking what that had anything to do with Lucy. "I was just getting there. When I finally had Aries undressed, staring at her perfection and hungrily as I approached her quivering body, all my senses went blank, Lucy's magic suddenly drop. Reluctantly I left a willing women spread upon my bed to check on my master." Loke twirled around with his hand on his heart. "Painfully, I left Aries and opened my gate to see that Lucy had slipped on a hard cover book and passed out. So like any gentlemen, I stripped her from the floor and with the sense of romance in the air I opened Levy's window and jumped rooftop to rooftop taking her back home." Lucy rolled her eyes at the blatant lie, asking herself who would believe such a fabricated story, sighing she placed herself mentally to confessed as both women ran to Loke.

"I can't believe you Lucy!" Both women said embracing her lion. "Ehh?!" Lucy asked bewildered. Mira and Ever explained that she should be grateful to her beloved friend for actually ignoring his instincts to bed his girlfriend to rescue his master. Smacking her forehead at the naiverty of her guild mates, she proceeded with making eye contact with Leo, who smiled softly at her and then disappeared. Finishing off her smoothie, she took money from her purse and gave it to Mira. 'Damn lion, always saving his incompetent master,' Lucy thought as she saw Nab attending to the request board. Natsu and the gang were most likely still attached to their sheets, so maybe a solo quest would help. Making her way to Nab she asked if he had any recommendations and he gave her the same silly excuse he always gave, "nothing seems to speak to me." Giggling at his response, she wondered how he could financially sustain himself with seldom taking any jobs.

"Ever get your arse over here." Gajeel yelled at the Medusa of Fairy Tail the second he opened the guild doors. Loud roars calmed the peripheral fights around the guild as they all gathered at the breakfast bar, awaiting the clash of stone and iron. His familiar voice, tugged at her heart, her eyes gazed with forlorn affection at the irate man. 'Forget Lucy, last night was a dream, no a nightmare. He belongs to Levy, pick a job and go...' the young mage thought, unable to take her chocolate eyes off the medium build man.

"Stop turning me to stone, woman!" Gajeel pointed at Evergreen with a threatening finger. Guild-mates roared gleefully for a battle, but Ever would not soil her hands with him, so she dealt verbal blows. "If you'd stop breaking into Levy's room and shacking up with her bed, maybe I'd consider it." Ever said as she took a sip of her coffee as the guildhall went into an uproar gasping at the accusations.

Scarlet eyes were glazed in burning rage, but the Iron Dragon Slayer knew that Evergreen was right and he had no right to defend himself. "You're lucky, I don't beat up on women." Gajeel stated as he stomped over to his dark corner of the guildhall. Lucy and the others were left dumbstruck at his rude, yet civilized departure from the haughty conversation. Cana and others were caught whispering, pointing and giggling at the moody dragon slayer. Gulping down and feeling guilty of letting her brother in guild into Levy's room, she approached him. 'Just comfort him, Levy's not here to defend him, he needs a friend.' Her turbulent mind suggested.

Approaching the dark corner of the guild, she took a seat next to a grumpy Gajeel. Patting his head lightly, she tried to comfort her best friend's lover. Her fingers transfixed in their ministrations, Lucy was caught in a trance, when he suddenly caught her off guard, violently grasping her wrist. "Are you here to make fun of me too, Bunny Girl? Cause I'm not taking that crap from you." Gajeel informed the blonde as he threw her arm from his proximity. Taking a breathe in, she held her wrist nervously. All she wanted was to comfort him, show him the compassion he had been denied for years and here he was accusing her of torture. Tears fell on their own as she recalled how warm, loving and passionate he was to her when he mistook her for Levy.

"Ahh... please don't cry Bunny. I thought you were here to laugh, not comfort me." He anxiously said as he took a cloth from his pocket and proceeded to wipe away the tears from her chocolate eyes. Smiling, she reassured the man, that she was alright and that it was a silly misunderstanding. Letting out a sigh relief, Gajeel relaxed in Lucy's presence and explained the ordeal he had endured since last night.

"Bunny Girl, if you ever want to ruin your reputation, get hammered with Laxus and Cana." Gajeel grunted remembering the gallons, upon gallons of ale he unwillingly consumed. "After I couldn't tell north from south, they spun me around and broke wooden bats against my iron body. Look at all these bruises." He motioned for his friend to view, who could only flinch, imagining the pain. "Like if that wasn't enough, then they started making out, leaving me on an IV of pure rum. Eventually I lost all concept of time and reality; so fully knowing that Levy was gone, I went to her dorm. All I wanted to do was sleep in her scent." The man reminisced to the best of his abilities. To all this miscellaneous information, Lucy grew rather nervous as he drew closer to when the chapters of their individuals stories intertwined.

"I don't remember anything, but I felt like she was there, you know. I didn't struggle to get in or anything, from the look of her dorm window. My clothes were all over the place, but I was cleaned and couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary." Lucy heard relieved as Gajeel continued, trying to solve the mysteries of his late night escapade. "Maybe you had a really intense dream, Levy doesn't always lock her window you know." Lucy lied nervously as she decided to rise from her seat. "Well it's time I get going. My rent won't be paying itself now, right?" The blonde patted the Iron Dragon Slayer on the back gently, motioning her departure.

Calming down after chatting with Lucy, Gajeel was now alert enough to tell that there was something amiss in her scent. She no longer smelled of pure vanilla laced with flowery strawberries, there was an aroma of neutrality. "Hey Bunny... did you change your perfume or something? You don't smell right." The man ask, holding onto Lucy's arm. Smiling she explained that Loke had imported some bath salts form the celestial world to mask her scent as she were to be travelling alone. As the explanation sunk in, he decided that it made sense and let his bunny friend hop away.

After Lucy left, Gajeel thought that maybe he should follow her example and start working. Picking up his empty plate, he reached the counter where his nemesis for the day was still chatting with the demon women.

"Can you believe if Gajeel would have gotten to Levy's any sooner, he might of raped Lucy." Evergreen told Mira as a plate shattered onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long. I hope you all enjoy. I dont own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Desperation took over the accusatory mind of the usually emotionless dragon slayer, Gajeel was taken by surprised at the venom that seemed to seep through Evergreen's loathsome mouth. How could she dare spew out such allegations? He was just talking to the blonde and she never once mention that she was in Levy's room; he didn't pick up on her scent, but then his heart skipped a beat as guilt fuelled the doubt in his head. 'You were with someone last night, you can feel it, can't you. Maybe it was bunny girl, maybe she lied about Levy leaving her window opened... she might have invited you in.' Gajeel thought as his mind wandered through his inner darkness. Unable to stand the doubt and overwhelming sensation he made his way to the large guild door. Dashing forward, he passed the hundreds of eyes watching him like a hawk; Evergreen's words couldn't be true and he needed to make sure for himself.

Without asking any questions, Levy saw as her boyfriend frantically ran past her and Freed, who just so happened to arrive, out side the large guild doors. Where was he going, what could have caused him to get so preoccupied that he did not even pause for a moment to say hello? Question after question ran through her mind, but not finding the catalyst to his strange actions, she shrugged it off as she made her way to the bar..

Outside, the wind blew warmly, people were gathered all around in boisterous crowds, as Gajeel's turbulent thoughts tried to collect themselves. He found himself frustrated remembering every single event that occurred last night, but after reaching Fairy Hills everything went blank. 'Lucy I didn't, did I?' His heart ached at the sheer thought of causing his friend any more harm than he had in the past. Outside he saw the traces of her golden hair, mesmerized he rushed through the crowds of people, arm extended, as he finally was able to reach her slender wrist. Stopping at the pull of her arm she turned her head towards the distraught man. Awkwardly their eyes met and then he let go.

"Gajeel what's up, didn't we just say good bye?" She cheerfully pointed out to her friend. Everything appeared normal to the untrained eye, but Gajeel was sharp, attentive and unlike his girlfriend, he read people and not books. He noticed her smile was dim and tears seemed to have accumulated, not long ago. Heart racing and guilt building up, Gajeel chanted to himself. 'it wasn't her, it wasn't her, it can't be her.' Taking a deep breath, he gently took her willing hand, guiding her to a quiet yet empty alley.

Her eyes glistened hopefully at the guilt drenched man before her, she was expecting him to confess to his crimes, to ask for forgiveness and take responsibility for last night. As her eyes danced expectantly, her mind cursed her jovial state, 'how can you do that to Levy?' Many emotions seemed to take possession over the battlefield of her face, but Gajeel wouldn't know since he could only stare absent-mindlessly at the passing sky, trying to gather the strength and courage to talk to his beloved bunny girl. Placing his attention back at the fidgety woman before him, he grasped her shoulders tenderly. Rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs, he tried to calm her down, reassure her that everything was alright, then he proceeded to gazing into her chocolate eyes, he gulped down finding the inner strength to ask her the question his heart ached to let out.

"Lucy, did I..." Gajeel started to ask when his lungs seemed to collapse, he couldn't form the harsh words he needed to get out. Could he really have lost so much control, that he would chase down his girl friend's best friend? Could he just casually ask her if he violated the trust they shared and betrayed it in a moment of drunken passion? As the thought crossed his mind, Lucy noticed the conflict in his eyes. His defeated demeanor broke her trembling anticipation, so she took her defeat in pride as she bit her bottom lip nervously. 'I can't hurt him, he's killing himself,' she thought to herself as she placed a hand on his hot cheek. Peering into her understanding eyes, made Gajeel's iron heart melt. Laughing internally, he withdrew his card of curiosity as fear won. He found out that he he lacked the confidence to ask her after all. This was just woman gossip that he just happened to over hear; sighing he rested his forehead on his hand, still lightly grasping her shoulder.

"I don't remember a thing from last night, but Ever was talking and you just don't smell right...but by any chance did I ... touch you? Did I harm you again? Please tell me I didn't break our promise and hurt you again." The man desperately asked as he stared at the pebbled floor. Lovingly, the quiet blonde mage held his head up and placed their forehead together, eyes peering into each other. "You can never hurt me my dear friend, you did nothing wrong. I waited for Levy and when she didn't show, I left through the window." Entangling her fingers in his softly spiked ebony hair, she lowered his head and gave a chaste kiss to his sweated brow. After the intimate exchange, he let her go on her merry way and his heart continued to ache as the last traces of golden hair exited the cold lonely alley.

"I don't remember a thing Bunny, but something doesn't smell right." Gajeel confessed to himself as he smelled the remnants of her new scent in the air.

Clenching her tightening chest with both hands, Lucy ran out of Magnolia. Tears covered her red cheeks, staining her clothes as her keys glowed brightly signalling that Loke exited his gate. Wordlessly and gently he picked up his distraught broken master, covered her drenched face in his black suit jacket and continued marching forward. "Princess be strong, don't let anyone see you cry." Loke whispered tenderly, kissing her covered head as his own tears streamed down his sadden face. `How much more are you meant to suffer?' The forlorn lion thought embracing his master tightly. With each step he took, he could feel as his heart shattered into a million pieces, his ears wanted to go deaf as he gently carried her, hearing the tragic melody of her devastated whimpering.

Frowning, Loke realized that his beloved's master problem were bound to escalate, she couldn't lie, but she couldn't tell the truth either; she was lost in the labyrinth of limbo and there was no way out. She would never hurt a guild-mate or betray Levy, but with so many dragon slayers around, Gajeel's scent would become evident eventually. The soap he provided her was temporary and soon she would find out that secrets have a way of resurfacing, lies can never be truly covered with more lies and some times you have to hurt others to obtain justice. Sighing once again the loyal lion finally reached the nearby train station and placed his master on her feet. Taking back his jacket, he brushed her hair with his worried hands, looking at her, he gave a hopeful smile."Let's start working, let's try to forget and if we can't, then let's replace this pain with another." He knelt, hugging her bare legs, she smiled softly and fell down to warmly hug him back.

"Let's get going, we can't cry and feel sorry for ourselves forever right? My rent is never gonna get paid at this rate." Lucy wiped away the moisture from her wet eyes as she honestly laughed, trying to forgive and just forget. A friend is worth their weight in gold and she would not let a mistake, no matter how small or grave, cause any rifts or damage to either Levy or Gajeel. Taking a deep breath, she reassured her beloved friend that everything would be alright. Purchasing her ticket from the teller, she returned Loke back to the celestial world and turned her mind to concentrate on the first of many solo missions.

Weeks passed and everyone at the guild was starting to worry. Lucy was becoming secluded and a lone wolf. Team Natsu was caught in an internal hurricane of doubt, guilt and self hatred. Lucy barely showed herself in the guild, she barely made contact with her team, she barely resided in her apartment and each team member felt lost and out of place. Natsu couldn't get anywhere near her. Gray no longer held the place of her male confidant and brother. Erza was no longer invited to sleep overs or to the bakery. Gajeel would seldom see strands of golden hair shine as the guild door would close. Levy received letters and postcards from her friend daily, but she had not spoken, or seen her friend since she left with Freed for that seminar weeks ago. Mira was so depressed that she completely stopped buying strawberries mourning the bubbly blonde. The warm radiance Lucy provided the guild was irreplaceable and even new recruits could feel something missing.

Then there was Ever, she on the other hand, was a veteran in the field of love, betrayal and abuse; her keen eyes saw and understood all. Every time the blonde passed through the large guild doors, she would see those brown eyes linger for a second to Gajeel's vacant spot, her expressions flashed in a series of relief, distress and finally mourning. On one occasion Evergreen's emerald eyes locked with hers, making her wave her fan frantically, sweating and hoping naivety would kick in and Lucy could disregard the knowledge she held. Sighing the older woman knew she had to stayed tight lipped, she would not expose fairy tail's dirty laundry, even if the gossip was of the highest calibre. 'Since I can't tell the truth, why not lie?' Ever thought as she needed to say something about the erratic behavior of their beloved celestial mage.

"Mira. I know what's up with Lucy... I've heard she's been messing around with a Saber." Ever told the curious bar maid, whose eyes grew wide in disbelief, while she silently apologizing to Lucy, wherever the blonde might be.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! This story just gets more and more sinister by the moment. I don't really know what to tell you all, but I enjoy messing with Lucy. Let's make her earn love and happiness :P

Now onwards to make my dark desires a reality in text! I do not own **Fairy Tail, it is property of Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Several days had passed since Evergreen falsely paired off the celestial mage with a wizard from Sabertooth. Biting her usually perfect, manicured nails, Evergreen waited anxiously for Lucy to return. Her little gossip of a lie caused a deadly rift within the guild that she had not anticipated, sure the men were disappointed and mourned Lucy's presence worse than the death of their own families, but the women were walking on eggshells waiting for the traitor of a guild-mate. The general female consensus was how could their beloved friend be mingling with another guild, be in a serious relationship and never once mention it to anyone, especially the script mage.

Evergreen's emerald eyes watched as the blue-haired woman sat adjacent to Gajeel, drinking and spewing nonsense about the guild's renegade daughter. "I receive letters from her everyday, she tells me about her jobs, spirits and even random artifacts she finds with pictures, but not once do I, her best friend... *hic* get the minimal details about her Saber." Levy swung her stein in her boyfriend's face while sporting a heavy red blush.

"When I get my hands on that traitor..." Levy said as she passed out from her second stein of light beer and her iron dragon slayer boyfriend just rolled his eyes in disbelief. Chuckling lightly at her low alcohol tolerance, Gajeel proceeded to pick up his shrimp and take her home, since she obviously had enough. Swinging her over his large shoulder, he sighed at the truth his little lover held. Where did Bunny girl go, why was she avoiding Levy? Then there was the obvious questions that plagued his mind, did he cause her abrupt departure and was woman gossip even a reliable relay for information? Staring at the guild doors, his red eyes dimmed in the agony of the unknown and like his shrimp, he too felt betrayed and abandoned. Just a few weeks ago, Lucy was sitting with him, joking and consoling him while everyone sided with the antics and allegations of the Medusa. The light snoring of his petite blue lover brought him back to his senses as he decided to take her back to her home, but before he stepped out, someone had called out to him.

"Don't take advantage of sleeping beauty, and don't go shacking up with her bed either!" Ever said with a mischievous grin, while waving her fan frantically. Instantly his head shot back, murderous scarlet eyes glared at the witch as he growled a curse and marched off.

Unbeknownst to Gajeel, Ever had been desperately trying to get the duo out of the guild hall, she had been spiking Levy's ale with pure odorless rum. It was just a matter of time before the shorty would be knocked out cold, and before his dragon senses kicked in, she would irritate the man out of the guild.

She had informed the thunder legion, except for Laxus of her grave mistake of fabricating the truth yet again through idle gossip, she begged and pleaded with both Freed and Bickslow for assistance tracking Lucy, but Freed wanted nothing to do with the matter. Bickslow was bored, so he complied easily; seeking some thrill during his forced vacation, he kept his babies on alert at the key points throughout the city of Magnolia. Po Po had informed the seith mage that Lucy was near the northern entrance of the city, and would be reaching the guild hall in approximately 12 minutes. Upon hearing of the whereabouts of the Blondie, Bickslow had informed Evergreen that the celestial mage was close by. Feeling like the fires of hell were starting to consume her from the inside out, Ever excused herself from talking to Mira and headed outside. 'I need to talk to Lucy in private!'

Pink clouds slowly were blanketed by the starlit blanket of night, the residents were all dispersing into their individual homes and the streetlights turned on exactly at 8:00 PM. From within the darkness emerged the long-awaited sunlit haired maiden. Ethereal, sensual, beautiful, Evergreen stared in awe as her guild-mate finally graced the city with her presence, shaking her head violently, she rushed towards Lucy, dragging her into the abyss of night, away from any guild ears.

"Gemini... where is Lucy?" Evergreen asked nervously tapping her high-heeled foot, while revealing yet another one of Lucy's many secrets. First the fling with Gajeel, her mysterious disappearances and now having her spirits show in her stead. Wide mimicking brown eyes stared in disbelief, almost questioning their ability to clone into their beloved master, wordlessly they asked her 'how' and she chuckled and explained the fatal flaw in Lucy's plan. If Bickslow could decipher Loke's existence as a spirit, would not his babies informed him that a mimic Lucy was heading for the guild? Feeling like failures, they cast down the image of their master's head in defeat.

"What do you want Ever, we don't have much time." Gemini, in Lucy's form asked. Already knowing that it was Gemini and not Lucy, she grabbed a pile of jobs beforehand from the guild. Handing over the approved jobs to Gemini, she proceeded to ask where was their master. To the obvious question, Gemini said they were not allowed to give any information about their master or her whereabouts. Sighing, Evergreen expected as much, so she asked if she could relay some information to her. The fake Lucy brought her hand to her temples and rubbed them lightly in thought, 'what harm can a request do, master said we couldn't inform, but receiving information might be helpful.' Nodding, the clone waited for the information their master's guild-mate had.

"Now listen well twins, your master had been misbehaving and causing much trouble in the guild, many were blaming their selves for her disappearance." Evergreen informed the dual spirits pointing at them in accusation. Nodding like scolded children, they asked her to continue, they had limited time and soon their master would question their obedience. Gulping and now feeling guiltier, she held onto the fake Lucy's shoulders, while looking into the curious chocolate eyes.

"I was trying to help... I got caught up in gossip, and now I'm truly sorry. I told the guild that Lucy had a boyfriend in the Sabertooth guild." Emerald eyes shone in desperation as the twins could not understand the gravity of such a lie. Rival guilds did not take lightly to lies and rumors about them, and if not prevented there could be another Phantom Lord conflict, but this time it would be Fairy Tail's fault. Master would most likely have a Salem witch hunt to find the culprit, Freed is Laxus' lifeless puppet, but he was also known to br stool pigeon, so anyway way you look at it, Evergreen was on the edge of exile. Gemini waved their hand in front of the lost and disturbed informant, getting no reaction, they shook her lightly and reminded her they only had a couple of minutes before they had to return.

"Sorry Gemini, I spaced out for a second. Look it's important that you too tell Lucy that she has to find a Sabertooth boyfriend or we're gonna have another Phantom Lord war on our hands. Sabertooth and Fairies aren't exactly friendly and my lie is only gonna make it worse!" Ever yelled at the terrified mimic of her blonde guild-mate, trying to explain the severity of the situation. Wide chocolate eyes shone with understanding, 'this isn't good! Master's in trouble,' Gemini deduced quickly grabbing the job requests.

Walking back to the main road, Evergreen escorted the twin spirits back to the familiar roads that led to the city limits. Hugging the mimic, emerald eyes noticed how the light of the full moon shone brilliantly against the blonde strands, and that's when the sense of doom or perhaps her woman's intuition kicked in. It had been an entire moon cycle since the incident with Gajeel occurred, there was a slight possibility, but she had to warn the spirits.

"Gemini, listen carefully. She might be pregnant, leave now and don't forget about Sabertooth." She whispered into the apparent ear of the celestial mage as a Levy grit her teeth in disapproval as she witnessed her best friend embracing another. 'I won't forgive you this easily, Lucy.' The blue-haired mage thought as she noticed the pair close by from her bedroom window.

In the darkness of night a worried Lucy paced circles around a tree waiting for her childlike spirits, 'what if some pervert tried to hurt them? Maybe one of the dragon slayers held them hostage.' the blonde thought in desperation, as Gemini was later than usual. Virgo emerged from a cloud of light, as she met her anxious master with cup of chamomile tea to calm her down. Taking a seat upon a nearby stump, Lucy took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Do not worry Hime, their stars are approaching us, they come without a spot. Instead of fearing for us, you should be worried for yourself." The maid spirit informed her beloved princess, who incredulously rose a brow questioning the unusual statement.

"There is a disturbance in your constellation, Hime-sama. It appears there is a parasitic magic source-" Virgo was informing her princess, when the rambunctious pair finally showed up.

"Gemini! Where have you two been? Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Lucy asked the two as she jolted to her mimic, checking for any spots or blemishes. Laughing the two separated and embraced their loving master, as Virgo coughed in annoyance at the two insolent children for interrupting her. When they return to the celestial world, she had in store punishment that would put the children in place and teach them a lesson they would never forget. Laughing maniacally at the images of whipping and spanking the two into submission and utter compliance, Lucy smirked and patted her pink head to let her continue with her explanation.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Virgo stared daggers at Gemini, who ran for shelter behind their master's protective legs, "there is a disturbance of an unknown magic source sapping your celestial magic, and demanding for more power. I believe that it may be a disease, or maybe an infiltration in the celestial world. I have asked brother to check-" Virgo's eyes shot at the two children who pulled on their master's skirt. "We know what's going on," Gemini chortled as Virgo got ready her whip. 'Insolent children, I am master's only servant!'

Ignoring the starring contest between her spirits, she decided that if she indeed was ill, she should ask Grandpa Crux. Summoning the library of information, she had Virgo explain the situation of the disturbance in her constellation. Gemini had their arms crossed, glaring at Virgo and repeating over and over again that they knew the source of their master's condition. Lucy patted the two on the head and said that they would wait for Grandpa Crux to wake up and give her the diagnosis. Huffing and puffing, they sat on the floor grumbling and wanting their gate close if they were going to be ignored. Minutes passed and the old spirit's sleeping bubble burst and fear consumed his waking features.

"Miss Lucy, I have never seen anything like this in my information bank. The parasite is consuming large amounts of your magic and demanding for more, it behaves like a tumor, except it takes all your magic, but requires more. There are many protective barriers and the celestial library cannot crack the code. From the analysis of the celestial world, it's trapped in your constellation, meaning that the parasite is only within your body, but other than that, I am afraid that I do not know-" The old spirit said, as Gemini tried to interrupt, but were silenced immediately as they were tied up by Virgo, who could no longer stand their insufferable interruptions.

"We know Lucy, we know! Ever told us!" The twins said in unison, catching their master's attention. How would ever know the source of her new illness, when she was just made aware of her condition today. Nodding her head, she instructed her maiden to free the two, who stuck their tongues at her in both delight and defiance. Dusting themselves off, Gemini took both their master's hands and sat her back atop the tree stump. Looking at the two, she laughed at how serious they looked as they pointed their indexes at her.

"Ever told us two things while we were pretending to be you. We couldn't fool her, so he took us aside to talk, Lucy you're pregnant and you gotta date a Saber or Phantom Lord's gonna come back!" Gemini explained not fully understanding what Evergreen meant, but got the main idea of what was going on.

Lucy sat in shock at the not so pleasant news the twins had relayed. Staring in fear at the ever present full moon, she calculated that she had missed her menstrual cycle, the symptoms of a parasitic magic consumer, rang very similar to pregnancy. Running a hand through her soft hair, she trembled as she realized if she was pregnant it would be with Gajeel's child, he would be part dragon slayer and would demand the power of his father. 'No, no, no!' Lucy screamed in her head completely delirious, she was soon going to return back to Fairy Tail and reintegrate back into the guild, she was very lonely and missed her friends. "Oh Levy!" Lucy cried into her palms, this was just another rumor, another lie, just more gossip, she couldn't be. Overwhelmed with all this new information and seriously in denial, Lucy stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"Everyone, go back to the celestial world. I'll be taking care of Lucy from here." Loke informed the three spirits as he picked her up bridal style, and wiped away her tears with his hand. Obeying their leader, the others went back to their world extremely worried for the health and well-being of their beloved master and friend. Lucy's tears seemed to come down with more force as the others left, she held onto Loke with all her strength, as he patted her blonde head affectionately. Strolling along the forest, he hummed her a lullaby to calm her jittery nerves and possibly halt the unnecessary tears.

Nuzzling her lion's neck, Lucy took in a big breath as she finally with a clear head understood her situation. It was something she fear could happen, something she prayed to Mavis wouldn't happen, but now she understood why she was feeling off, why her normal cycle did not show up and why opening gates had left her out of breath lately. She could wait till next month to see if it was an error, but deep down inside the very depths of her being, Lucy Heartfilia knew that she was impregnated the very same night she was accidentally taken.

"Loke... I'm pregnant." Lucy whispered quietly to the all knowing lion. Gently Leo kissed her tired eyes and continued to walk, he was breaking inside with every step he took, as he felt helpless and obsolete to his beloved friend. 'Maybe if I do that... we can get...' Loke thought to himself as he suddenly had an epiphany and changed directions.

Lucy blinked surprised as Loke changed paths. What was he thinking? Where the hell were they going? All of her belongings were in another place, she had to pay the hotel in the morning, she had a series of job requests to complete and she needed to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned.

"Loke that's not the way to Onibus." Lucy noted as the silent lion, suddenly stopped and looked at the blasted full moon that had become a constant reminder of Lucy's suffering.

"We're not going to Onibus, we're gonna get you a Saber." Loke hissed as Lucy finally fainted from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail is Property of Hiro Mashima.

Now onwards to my tale of fiction! Thanks to all my reviewers, I do this for you :) The good and the bad... I do this all for the fangirls. Hahahahaha!

* * *

Walking through the wilderness of Fiore, Loke was caught thinking a bit too much. He had offered to get his master an exit, an escape route and save the guild at the same time, but each step he took was filled with uncertainty. Would the Sabertooth dragons actually help? Could he aid in avoiding another conflict for Fairy Tail? Clutching Lucy's long bare legs, he tried to position her as comfortably as possible. Her arms hung loosely around his chest as he felt her breathing lightly on his neck. Soon she would wake, and their food supply was diminishing, the detour was proving to be a bit too much of a risk, so they stop at a nearby town, where he could make certain she would be fed properly. After she initially fainted, Loke had been going through somewhat of a depression. He could not protect his master always, he could not prevent what occurred with the iron dragon slayer, he could not eradicate her problems and he could not become a father to the child or become her husband.

Lucy saw his orange hair fade and the long moments of silence made her uncomfortable, he would not let her walk, he would hum a lullaby when tears would moisten his neck and when her stomach churned, he fed her. She loved all her spirits and they took the spot her family had left void when they departed from her world, but Loke and her had an enigma of a relationship. It wasn't romantic love and yet it was. Aries was his beloved soul mate, his lover and yet she allowed the emotional intimacy they shared. All her tears, worries and fears he would kiss them away, she loved him for his strength and the security he provided, but love between a celestial being and their master was taboo. Her ordeal with Gajeel distraught all of her spirits, but Loke seemed to be heart broken and betrayed overall, yes he was angry, yes he wanted the child gone, but he was jealous. Hugging him tightly she poured her emotion into his gate, letting him know she appreciated everything he had been doing for her, and not to blame himself for her mistakes and this caused him to get even angrier.

"Your mistake? Did you tell that bastard to get so pissed drunk and rape you? Did you ask to be mistaken for another? I don't think so Lucy, so don't you say this is your mistake!" Loke roared at the ground as he continued his journey to the slowly approaching Sabertooth guild. Silenced by his justified rage, Lucy quietly hugged her lion and allowed him to continue walking. Another day passed and Lucy was starting to worry about the magic stability of her beloved friend. His three day limit was coming close and she could not open his gate; she was feeling too week and the child was continuing to suck her dry, she could almost hear it begging for Gajeel's slayer magic. Shaking her head in attempts to get rid of the haunting voice in her head, she had an idea.

"Loke, I'm going to summon my second origin. I'm starting to run out of magic." Lucy kissed his right ear as she fainted as she summoned her additional source of magic. Nodding his head in approval, he continued walking throughout the afternoon. Since they found out almost three days ago, they usually spent the mornings contemplating her situation, providing numerous options and Loke was getting extremely upset at his inability to save his master from this invading hell. He had lived through Natsu's sudden change of heart as he turned his affection towards Lisana, the one incident with Gray and even the joke of an engagement to Dan Straight; each time she turned to him as her shield and heart's protector, but now he was powerless.

"Forget about it all my princess, just be with me." Loke smiled sadly as he heard her wake. She only sighed and explained that his affection towards her were forbidden. "I love you eternally and my spirit will always dwell as a source of power in your constellation, but we are from two different worlds. If I could forget I would. I've become a bad person, without ever searching for it. I'm having my best friend's boyfriend's baby, I can just see it on Sorcerer's Weekly." The blonde started laughing at the pathetic state her life had taken in the last month. Frowning, Loke eagerly wished to beg his master to abort the child, to forget about it's existence and pretend that nothing had ever transpired between Gajeel and herself, but he bit his lip in apprehension; he knew he would only cause her to cry even more. Silence once more became his companion, as Lucy fell asleep,

Spent of all his magical energy, the leader of the celestial spirits dragged his feet to a nearby tree. Gasping for air, he held tighter onto his master, assuring not to drop her. Sweat trickled down his face, his eyes were closing and he could feel the agony Lucy must be feeling, from being drained.

"So close... I can't go any longer." Loke whispered to his master, as he supported his head against the trunk of the large oak tree. Gathering the last of his energy he lifted his head and noticed a perfect spot for his master to rest, while he gathered energy. Breathing heavily, Loke focused onto the desired spot, and leaped onto the branches the nearby tree. Gently he nested Lucy intertwined the new, flexible branches of the mighty oak. Warms eyes watched as his perplexed and troubled master quietly slumbered, her golden locks shimmered in the darkness of night, amongst the thick foliage, but even while asleep she frowned. Heart broken and feeling useless, Loke brushed the golden bangs from her face, then trailed his hand down her frigid cheeks and then his body started to flicker.

"Damn it!" Loke cursed as he clenched his disappearing fist. The limits of his body caused him great anger; every single time Lucy needed him, he could only get half the job done. It was ridiculous, he was the most powerful of the Constellation and yet his body only allowed him so much time and use of his own magic, and he couldn't force his magic deprived master to open his gate.

"Even with your second origin open, its not enough for his brat." Teeth grind against each other in frustration and hatred as he saw Gajeel's bastard mocking him from within Lucy. Holding his weight against a large branch, his eyes focused on the magical energy that emanated from within's Lucy's abdomen. 'Greedy little runt, if Lucy didn't want you, I'd let her fall.' Loke thought maliciously as he stared wishfully at the large branch holding most of her weight. 'If it were to snap, she would survive the fall, but at the end, she would be free..' Loke contemplated as the flickering magic brought him back to his senses. Biting the inside of his cheek, he felt the last of his magic call out to him for his return; complying to the need to refuel, he felt disgusted with himself as he almost gave in to the darkness inside, blatantly disobeying his masters wishes. The brilliant light of his celestial gate shone through the blackness of night and with glistening tears, Loke returned back home.

As one celestial spirit returned, another exited. With a blanket over one arm and a pillow at hand, the pink haired maid spirit, Virgo, accommodated her beloved master with both warmth and comfort. Keeping guard at the base of the tree, Virgo dug a moat and filled it with killer piranha fish and dug holes around a three mile radius of the tree that housed her golden hair master. The dark of night soon faded, as the sun finally made its debut, starting a new day, a new chapter and another chance for Lucy to assimilate her current situation. Looking at the blue sky, the maid spirit sighed at her dormant friend, she was beautiful, a tactician, but one of the dumbest people she had encountered as well, if she would have just been truthful with Gajeel, she wouldn't be running around Fiore with the reputation of a traitorous harlot. Virgo was extremely grateful to Evergreen, who provided Lucy with an escape route, but if Gemini had not said a word, Lucy would have disappeared with her bastard child, and most likely die. If it would have been any other type of magic wielder's brat, she could have lived happily as a single mother, but grandpa Crux had explained to her and the other spirits that if she didn't get another source of magic for it, then the child would most likely drain Lucy, die itself, and take it with her.

Tears streamed down her eyes, thinking of the early demise of her beloved master and friend. Many times Virgo asked for punishment, knowing wholeheartedly that Lucy would never raise a hand at any of her spirits in malice, sure Taurus and Loke got slapped every once in a while for their perverted advances, but overall she was a kind master loved by all the celestial spirits. Loke has hated Gajeel, since he brutally beat their master, and the others, feared him. Virgo had analyzed the situation and understood that he was discriminated for his outward appearance and cold attitude, but like always, her master saw right through the facade and forgave him. Looking at her reflection in the makeshift moat, the pink haired maid smiled, 'When I was bigger and scary, Lucy saw right through me. She never considered me a villain.' Rubbing her eyes, Virgo took the liberty to yawn and just enjoy the cold morning breeze.

Hours later the suns rays started penetrating through the thick foliage of the mighty oak tree, yet her master still slept. Soon she would awaken, and be met by solitude; only Loke and herself had the power to willingly cross-over their own gates without any issues. Aquarius needed a source of water, and even though the moat was located at the base of the tree, she would most likely scold their master into suicide, or complain about the ravenous fish... Gemini was irresponsible and juvenile, Sagittarius was took distracted with his archery and Taurus would possibly cause her too much pain, with the constant reminder that she possesses a beautiful body. Capricorn was probably the best choice to be the next guardian, maybe if she left early, she could transfer the remainder of her magic to him, while Loke continued to recharge his magic energy. Tapping her finger against her arm, she bit her lower lip and succumbed to her epiphany.

"Be safe hime-sama, Capricorn will be here in a couple of moments." Virgo whispered to the trunk of the oak tree and then passed through her luminous gate.

Shifting and turning, Lucy felt uncomfortable as tree limbs grind against her delicate skin. Opening her eyes, she was engulfed in a sea of sunlight and leafy branches. Surprised with her current location, panic rose within her and that started her cries for Loke, and when no response came, then she called out to Virgo, but no one showed. Her mind still half asleep, wandered into dark territory... she thought that possibly they had left her. She was well aware, that most of them wanted 'the parasite' as grandpa Crux had labeled it, gone. The unborn child was draining her while she slept, and keeping any gate open for too long would most likely cause her to collapse, she even opened up her second magical container and even that container was starting to deplete.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't get rid of it, its my family..." Lucy whispered as her forearm covered her chocolate eyes. Agony seemed to consumed her once cheerful soul at the realization that she was becoming a liar, thief and a harlot. Virgo had pleaded with her to tell Gajeel, to explain it all to Levy that it was an accident, that she didn't even love him. He didn't love or recognize her, she was just an illusion of what he wanted to see in a moment of drunken passion... but who would believe that? The entire guild saw her transformation and her isolation she went through when Natsu finally chose another.

Lost in thought, unbeknownst to Lucy, the main branch that was holding her weight throughout the night was starting to crumble. Breaking suddenly, the blonde mage felt light as a feather, as the support under her disappeared. Panic-engulfed, she hurriedly reach for a nearby branch, her pillow and blanket fell into the abyss of a curiously placed moat at the base of the tree. Violently the fish tore the fabric into shreds as feathers, liberated from the confines of the pillow glided into the warm gentle current of the morning breeze.

"Loke... Virgo... anyone, please save me." Lucy whispered as she felt her grip starting to give way. Her palms accumulated water, her sleepy mind affected her reflexes and she lacked the strength to pull herself up. Tears stained her eyes and dared to fall as she thought of the possibility of falling, and losing the only family she had left. 'I don't want it to die, save me Mavis!' Lucy screamed in her mind as she heard the branch split in two and she felt as gravity took over and quickly dragged her down to the earth, clenching her eyes, she apologized to her unborn child, when suddenly she felt warm arms catch her.

Was it Loke? Maybe Virgo? Lucy was about to open her eyes, when she suddenly realized that her prayers were answered and she and her child were not fish food. Sobbing into the male chest hysterically, she felt as strong a strong hand patted her head and asked her to calm down. Hiccuping slightly, the blonde wiped her tears away and looked upwards at the face of her savior.

"Hey Sting, did you find out who dug all these holes?" Rogue asked as he stopped dead in his tracks and noticed Lucy, embraced in his friend's arms. Laughing nervously, Sting placed Lucy on the floor and approached his bewildered friend.

"Look Rogue, it's the pretty Fairy!" Frosch exclaimed as he patted her bare leg. Smiling at the little cosplaying exceed, she bent down and hugged him affectionately. Mavis had heard her pleas and not only did she save her and her child, but she managed to bring forth the dragons slayers, without having to open a single gate.

The two men recognized her, they new she was a Fairy Tail wizard. At first, Lucy was glad that she had found her objective, but then worry sunk in, were they aware of the rumors? Did they think she might be a spy? Why wouldn't they, she did just enter into their territory unannounced and without any warning. Chocolate eyes read as the two dragons interacted and whispered amongst themselves on the appearance of the unwanted guest.

"Blondie, what ya doing here? And what do ya want?" Sting asked slightly annoyed.

Picking herself from the leafy floor, she dusted herself off. Brown eyes stared through the two men as she tried to gather the strength necessary to explain the complications of her current situation. Her lip trembled as she tried to mouth out a simple hello, and that's when her keys shone brightly and out came her beloved Leo.

"I can answer that for you Master Sting." Loke bowed, straight out of his celestial gate. Water accumulated in her chocolate eyes, as once again, the only consistent man in her life came to her rescue. Before he would dispense any information, he asked if they could first relocate to an inn or a place where Lucy could bathe, and eat.

Complying to his requests, the twin dragons, brought the pair into the empty Sabertooth guild hall. After the blonde mage was bathe and fed, everyone gathered into Sting's office. Rogue stood near the doorway, making certain that none would ease drop or approach. Pulling up a chair for his master, Lucy took her seat and stared at her bare lap as Loke started to divulge her many secrets.

After both dragons let the new information sink in, they stared at each other, as if they could communicate telepathically and just stayed silent as Loke continued.

"Talking to Gajeel is not a possibility and after much consideration and contemplation, dragon adoption is our only recourse. We came here just for an alternate magic source. Lucy is not looking to drag anyone into her problems." Loke explained as now Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to stifle her sobbing; not only did she feel weak, but she had to be deceptive and involve others in her trivial problems. "If she does not receive dragon slayer magic for the child, she will die prematurely and I cannot allow that. This is the reason I have come begging for your aid." Loke lowered his head in shame as he knelt before Sting.

"Why can't you get Natsu or the Lightning Dragon to solve this? I don't understand why she can't just tell Gajeel that he messed up and now in the name of Metalicanna he has to take his damn responsibility! Rape or not, this is low, even for a Fairy!" Sting yelled throwing his arms in the air, obviously agitated by all the lies and deceit the duo's plan involved.

Frustrated at the idiocy of the situation, the blond dragon slayer stared at the destroyed Fairy in his gaze. 'Pathetic,' he thought as he lifted his palm to his heavy head. What should he do? Apparently there was some kind of rumor circulating in bars about a heated romance between the two guilds and once it reached Sabertooth and found it to be a lie, it was going to get ugly. Orga just needed ANY excuse to pick a fight with Laxus, the older members were still sour from their lost to the resurrected guild. Sighing he transferred his gaze towards Rogue, who seemed to be caught in some type of emotional vortex. Loke was still begging and Sting was starting to get a migraine.

"Why can't both of you be papa to the baby?" Frosch said, as Lector nodded his head in approval. Both dragon slayers stared incredulously at their exceeds. Had their companions gone insane? They had just turned 18 and neither felt prepared to take on the role of a father. How could she ask something so horrendous? How could you feed magic to a living being and make sure it is born, only to abandon it later? Growling in unison, they glared at the shivering blonde.

Sitting as quietly as she could with their heavy stares, Lucy felt overwhelmed at her request. Why couldn't she do this alone with her spirits, why was she so powerless that she needed to beg for aid from a rival guild. Was she too fast to act, that she made the wrong decision? Would Levy truly understand if she were to explain what occurred? Was she forgivable and could keep this problem within her own guild? 'No, I can't. Evergreen might be exiled for causing problems with Sabertooth. I have no other option.' Lucy thought as she clenched her fist and slowly stood up. Sucking up the last of her pride, she knelt aside her faithful lion begging Sting and Rogue for their compliance.

While Sting was conflicted with the efficacy of the problem at hand, Rogue was down right angry. Gajeel was the man he aspired to be, the adoration of his youth, but also the cause of much pain and torment in his life. It wasn't enough that he constantly ignored him when they were in Phantom Lord together, now he was about to abandon another innocent life. The events that led up to Lucy infiltrating her way into Sabertooth territory, mattered not, all that bothered and plagued Rogue was the life she carried and it's dark future.

"We'll do it." Both dragons said in unison. Joy-filled, Lucy got up from the ground and demanded for Loke to stand. Her prayers were answered and she felt a large burden taken of her shoulders, but her lion was not so pleased.

"What's with the long face? Isn't this what you wanted?" Lucy asked as she stared into Loke's eyes. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he whispered to contact Wendy if she wanted to live. With wide eyes she demanded an answer, but he could not. Earlier when Virgo left to supply Capricorn with the remainder of her magic, he insisted that she give it to him, and now he was at his limit yet again.

"Only one dragon can adopt the child, call Wendy." Loke whispered into her vibrating ears, as his gate forced him back into the celestial world.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while, but I'm back to updating and writing! It's been a hectic start of the year and my laptop is banned from the internet, thus says our internet provider. So I write and edit everything on my glorified typewriter and upload it to my phone to upload it to FF. So much work XD but I hope you enjoy.

Peeps I love Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Amber beer was pouring freely down the spout of many a keg, in the spirit of jubilation, as the Fairy Tail guild cheered loudly for the newly engaged couple. Tears were cascading down the faces of most of it's strong women. As the women wept amongst themselves in a corner, the men were found wise-cracking and patting poor Gajeel's back numb. Natsu was seen running around with the engagement cake, protecting it from the hungry clutches of Erza, who vowed she only wanted to lick the frosting and nothing more, but everyone saw the glint in her eyes, and that cake had one of two fates: be eaten by Titania or meet a clumsy fall on the hardwood floor, either way none were brave enough to intervene. Gray was found as his usual party post, on ice duty, serving drinks and keeping the ice sculptures cold. Wendy could be seen giggling and gossiping with Charle and Evergreen about Laxus and how he was elegantly passed out on the floor. Cana, upset and as rowdy as always, yelled profanities and insults at Gajeel, who refused to join her impromptu drinking contest. Elfman did what he did best, call everything a 'Man' and smile proudly at his physic, while Lisanna just giggled until she fell into the puddle of a woman Juvia had become.

"Next wedding it's going to be me and Gray-sama! You'll see!" The water woman proclaimed in a friendly bout of jealousy, as Gray cringed at the thought of being strapped to his psycho guild mate for the rest of his life. All in all, amongst the usual insanity that took place within the guild walls, Fairy Tail was just happy to welcome the spirit of new beginnings and felicity as the party continued.

Levy reminisced to about a week ago, when under the light of an ethereal full moon, Gajeel presented her with a crafted iron, ruby encrusted engagement ring. Overjoyed and ecstatic about the events that were soon to come, she informed Mira, the best party planner in all of Magnolia, to arrange this gathering in the guild to share their love and happiness, but there was something amiss. Looking at the happy faces, the full steins of bubbling beer, the exceeds flying contently around the wooden chandeliers; the tiny blue-haired script mage couldn't help but fill a bit sadden. Here she was amongst her family and friends, and Lucy was no where to be found. She begged Evergreen to disclose her location, to convince her friend to return, but apparently all the rumors were true. Without a warning, one day she just disappeared and ran into the arms of her beloved Saber. Sure who was she to get in the way of her friend's true happiness, but Lucy was supposed to be her maid of honor, her friend to confine all the secrets of her love affair with her beloved dragon. Instead of sharing in each others happiness, Lucy had abandoned her and ran into some random rabbit hole to never be found again. Obviously getting upset at the whereabouts of her once friend Lucy, Levy decided that there was a time and place for everything, she took a deep breath and decided to leave her broken heart alone and continue enjoying herself, with the friends and family, who actually wanted her to be happy.

From amongst the many overly occupied tables and floor place, the example of wizardry and mentor to all the young mages of the guild was laying atop the bar counter with the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly Bikini Magazine. Not only did the master of the guild have a questionable magazine in his possession, but he also had a very glutenous amount of snacks paired off with several bottles, kegs and canisters of alcohol for all to see. Wishing to be invisible, or at least ignored, the vertically challenged master stayed relatively quiet, except for some "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" that would randomly escape his mouth. Unfortunately for the prestigious master, he was cursed to be bothered sooner or later.

"Master... sorry to um interrupt." Mira said awkwardly, as the tiny Fairy Tail leader was tending to a large canister of beer. An obvious tint of red adorned his usually pale, mustached face. With a lift of his brow, his curiosity seemed to peak. Approaching the short man, she bent down slowly, at least slowly enough for the master to take a good eyeful of her apparent cleavage, before she started to whisper quietly into his ear. Upon finishing her relay of information, his eyes bulged into the size of saucers as sweat trickled down his forehead. Acting with the utmost secrecy, he tried not to look too conspicuous as he made a drunken dash towards his office. Shutting the door behind, he proceeded to lock it with key and place a sound barrier rune. Taking his seat at his desk, he lightly cleared his throat as he greeted the Sabertooth guild master on his communication lacrima.

Meanwhile at the party, Levy was searching for Wendy who had seemed to disappear. Evergreen was nowhere to be seen either, and that had all the hairs on her arms standing. 'Surely, this has to do with Lucy.' The script mage thought as she sneaked her way to the infirmary.

"Lucy's pregnant!" Wendy yelled, as a quick hand tried to cover her loud mouth.

Somberly, Evergreen sighed, waving her fan frantically. Drinking had cause her mouth to run off and before she ruined Levy's engagement party, she had to let the cat out of the bag and confess this guild destroying, Class S rank gossip to someone of utmost trust. After her long talk with Gemini, the Fairy Queen had been on the verge of collapsing and becoming a stool pigeon. Everything was getting complicated; Levy was going to marry the father of Lucy's child, Gajeel was consumed in inexplicable guilt and Lucy was alone dealing with one of the worst situations she had lived to this point, and her fabricated half-truths had only worsen everything. She constantly asked herself: Did Lucy make it to Sabertooth, before the rumors? Did the dragons accept? Was her body doing well and how was she paying her rent? Her natural fingernails had been bitten off about a week ago and she had to glue fake nails, of all things on her bare nail bed, so they would go unnoticed.

From her guilty demeanor, Wendy felt compelled to console the older woman, as she placed her small hand upon her worrying head. Wanting to say something comforting, the small blue-haired girl, kept a tight lip as she caught a smell of Levy's scent. The two remained their quietly until Mira showed up. Cautiously, the white-haired barmaid approached the unlikely duo, until she was at a safe hearing distance.

"Could you two please follow me, Master is waiting for you in his office. It looks like it concerns Lucy and it seems to be urgent." The white-haired bar maid whispered, feeling Levy's presence nearby. Staring at each other, Ever and Wendy didn't hesitate and almost sprinted into the magically concealed office.

Master Makarov offered the two worried ladies a seat, which they so gladly took, as he explained the dire situation.

"Sting just called me from Sabertooth, and it doesn't look to pretty for Lucy. Apparently she's pregnant with-"

"Master don't! We both know!" Wendy interrupted her master.

"I never told you who, just that she was with child." Evergreen interjected, confused about the information in the young mage's arsenal.

"You never did, but I know who, so let's not utter his name." Wendy informed as she felt a disturbance in the magical runes.

After hearing the young mage speak with such authority, her sixth sense started to surface. 'How much does this child actually know?' The older woman thought, analyzing the extreme secrecy Lucy had tried to keep during this entire ordeal.

"Well, anyways, apparently both Sting and Rogue gave the child their magic, causing high magic toxicity and Lucy has become ill. Their medics can't do anything and Loke said that you, Wendy, would be able to make her process run smoothly." Makarov said as he gave both women an official request from Sting to come aid their beloved celestial mage.

Getting back to the party, the two female mages pretended that everything was fine, as a bitter script mage stared incredulously. 'How could they keep this from me?' Levy thought as she shared drinks and smiles with her loyal friends, while holding hands tightly with Gajeel.

"Oi Shrimp, can you loosen your grip a bit? Can't feel my hand." Gajeel's rough voice resonated in her ear, bringing a strong blush to her face. His velvet voice echoed her back to reality, taking off her hawk-like eyes away from the betraying pair. Smiling sincerely, she apologized to her fiancee, who only ruffled up her blue hair. Forgetting about Wendy and Ever momentarily, Levy refocused her loving gaze towards Gajeel.

Unbeknownst to the lovely pair, Wendy was just waiting for the perfect time to make her grand exit from the crowded guild hall. Once out of Levy's heated gaze, Charle, Ever and Wendy made their way to Fairy Hills dormitory to gather their supplies.

'Lucy please wait for us.' Wendy thought as they vanished into the night, to save the life of their beloved friend.

Meanwhile in Sabertooth's infirmary: Lucy was drenched in sweat, gasping for air, and burning to the touch. Sting and Rogue had their hearts in the right place, but their execution of their unison had done more harm than good. Lucy had fainted and was drained completely of her Celestial Magic and before she died from magic exhaustion, both of them thought they could save her life by pouring a unison form of their magic into her body. She seemed fine at first, they were eating and laughing at the names the exceeds came up for the baby, when all of a sudden the color from her face drained as she fainted and fell of her chair. Burning in a high fever, and unable to stay conscious for too long, they called their medic, who concluded she had magic poisoning.

Loke had warned them both, but they thought he was over reacting, so they decided to not to contact the young sky dragon. Filled with guilt and remorse, Sting did the responsible thing and contacted Makarov and explained the situation. He demanded and yelled desperately for the young girl to leave immediately. As Sting wrote an official request and sent it to Makarov, Rogue nervously stayed next to Lucy.

"We're suppose to be a family. Don't die." Rogue whispered tenderly to the baby in Lucy's womb, as he wiped the sweat off her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya all! Thanks for the reviews, suggestions and support. One of my fave builder chapters I've written in a while, but just don't kill me. Lucy is gonna suffer.

P.S.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! So don't sue please :)

* * *

Shadows ominously encircled around Rogue, who could be seen whispering soothing words of comfort to an unborn child that he had claimed as his very own. Growling lightly at the inconsiderate woman, he glared at her maliciously as he wanted to wrap his hands around her pale little throat and demand that she awaken from her slumbered state.

 **How dare she raise your hopes and dreams of finally having a family, to only get sick and laugh in your face?** A cluster of sinister voices echoed in his head as his red eyes murderously stared at the woman who sweated and cried in her sleep.

Breathing in some comforting air, he calmed his rage and the darkness from taking over. The old grandfather clock stroke midnight and when Rogue noticed that his light counterpart was taking a while. By now his guild leader should have busted through the double doors and informed him, in his usual cheer that the sky dragon was on her way, but he never did.

The hours seemed to pass and Lucy's condition stayed constant. Her plump lips dried up and her throat wheezed, almost begging for moisture. Loveless red eyes glared at the weak woman housing such a strong and powerful child and he automatically scuffed at the sleeping woman. Rising from his seat he filled a glass with water, then he took a seat upon her bed and with his free hand pressed her close to his chest as he slowly supplied her with water. Smiling and content she nuzzled against his frozen body, causing his heart to skip a beat, until the lips that he helped hydrate spew the venom of Gajeel's name.

Pushing her warmth from his body, Lucy uncomfortably laid back into her original position as Rogue stormed out.

"How dare she call me Gajeel." The raven-haired man whispered outside the infirmary doors. At that very moment, Sting had exited from his office and was walking towards the infirmary, when he noticed his darker counterpart. Sapphire eyes stared quietly as shadows circled menacingly around his friend, strengthening with every second and appearing as if they were about to engulf him whole.

"Yo Rogue, what up?" Sting said as care-free as he could manage, as his best friend was engulfed in a war he could not understand. Picking up his head, teary scarlet eyes met sapphire ones. Sting's light managed to cast out the darkness within his soul and the raven-haired man was able to exchanged sad smile.

"So how's the Blondie?" The Sabertooth guild master asked his friend, who seemed to sadden a bit as he recalled why he was upset to begin with.

"Well just to inform you o great Sting, you're blond too, but Lucy is the same as you left her; burning up and complaining." Rogue explained to his friend, who looked at him about to laugh at the blond joke, but stopped when he notice his features darken when he mentioned her name. Blinking a few times, the blond guild master was mystified. Was his beloved, yet heartless friend actually getting attached to this blonde fairy? He wanted to laugh at the thought of his friend having the capacity to romantically fall in love, but something was starting to eat at his sixth sense. Why were his shadows trying to devour him, why was he so upset, and why did he feel that there was something his dark haired friend was withholding from him.

Leaving his thoughts, he entered the infirmary and noticed the sweat drenched woman toss and turn, complaining from the pain and agony of her magic withdrawal.

"Gajeel!" Lucy screamed with the sheets clenched into her tight fists.

Staring bewildered at the woman, Sting quickly stole a glance at his raven-haired friend who was seething in anger, confirming his earlier doubts. Rogue had become attached to the blonde fairy and her pleads for Gajeel were awakening his inner darkness in the form of overwhelming jealousy. Nervously he placed his attention back to the whining woman, praying to every guild spirit he knew that she would not repeat the iron dragon slayer name again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Levy, Levy, my love." Gajeel's husky voice whispered hotly against cold pale ears.

Passionate kisses trailed down an accepting neck as warm, strong hands undid the top of a baby blue pajama.

"Gajeel... ahhh.. Gajeel please stop." Lucy cried softly as he tenderly embraced her exposed torso.

"Levy...shh." Blind yet passionate red eyes met teary chocolate ones, as a wet tongue brushed against chapped dry lips and forced its way into her anticipating mouth. Long ebony hair mingled against her blonde hair. Salty sweat drenched her excited body, her heart pounded loudly as he drank her fluid passionately. Every stroke, every lick and feathery touch provoked her heart to believe in love with this taken man. Her chocolate eyes closed in exhilarating pleasure, as he licked every crook and cranny, while violently holding her down. Hungry for her mouth, Gajeel licked and sucked her bottom lip, begging her to willing open her alluring mouth. Complying with the heat of the moment, she parted her lips and embraced his neck lowering him down into the perfect unison attack of passion, but he continued to whisper her beloved friend's name in between kisses and hot embraces. Suddenly she understood her position and the tears that had weld up in her eyes finally cascaded down her face as she accepted his ministrations. Instead of violently raping her and making her feel insignificant, he made passionate love with her and it broke her soul in half as she heard that wretched name over and over again.

Darkness took over and Gajeel was gone. Her world felt empty and cold, as Levy's named echoed in her head sou loudly that she was at the point of collapsing, but then the sounds of a baby crying brought attention to her filled arms. Smiling sadly, she stared at the product of the guilty love she had shared with her best friend's lover. Engulfed in the shadows of solitude the child grew bitter and cold.

"Where is father? I want father!" The taller silhouette of the child screamed at a shattered Lucy who tried to explain that she would be it's father and mother.

The child grew to hate her because she denied Gajeel, and Gajeel would never see her, let alone leave Levy to become a family with her and that broke her heart. He was the man who turned her into a woman, he made her felt loved, but the only problem was that he never acknowledged her and most likely never will.

Darkness hindered her Celestial magic, making Loke and her other celestial spirits useless. The child was consuming her whole and there was no escape, she was left alone to solve her problems without any aid. Air seemed to escape her lungs and the her vision grew black until a small ray of hope shone through her blindness as Rogue appeared with a helping hand. Taking the strong, comforting hand of this stranger, she heard the clapping of the child, who acknowledge this man as his new father and a guilty, almost stolen peace filled her world.

"But he isn't your father. It's Gajeel!" She told the new pair of father and son.

The two engulfed her in their destructive shadows and asked her once more who was the child's father.

"Gajeel!" She screamed as a dark arrow shot her straight in the heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up from her nightmare she noticed an agitated Rogue and a very surprised Sting. Both men had been worried. Guilt spread across her pale face, did they hear her cries for the man who stole her future? She felt mortified if they had, she felt extremely grateful to the Sabertooth duo, they supplied her with shelter and the option to father her child and here she was crying over Gajeel. Lowering her head she apologized to the twin dragons as she asked for a copious amount of food for breakfast.

Sighing the blond Sabertooth master left to prepare the glutinous request, while leaving Rogue to watch over the emotionally distraught Celestial mage.

"Sorry about earlier. It could have been the fever talking." Lucy lied through her teeth to a man who saw right through her and only nodded at her pathetic attempts of an apology.

Sitting next to her, he place his hand over her head. Immediately the blonde felt tired and went back into a light dreamless slumber.

 **She's just using you. The second Gajeel finds out about her little ploy, to have you be the father of his child, he will cease that woman's foolishness**. Darkness swirled around Lucy, like an alluring flame, enticing Rogue to just mark the mother and child as his own. She was the harlot and the child was blameless, only he could rectify Gajeel's inhibitions.

 **Black hair and piercing red eyes. No one would ever be the wiser, just bite down into her jugular vein, pour your magic into her body and take what you want... your beloved family.** The dark voices laughed maniacally as they saw the 18 year-old unwrap the sheets covering Lucy's body and exposing her susceptible neck. She was a runaway, the child was a bastard and he was a lonely man. Gajeel had his precious Levy, and he was just a man aching for family. Love can be created from nothing and family doesn't need blood running through every member.

 **Sting isn't any competition. He just wants the blonde woman, but he could care less for the child, your child, so why not take them both?** Dark voices continued to whisper into his mind, all he had to do was take advantage of the situation before him. Clenching to his rapid beating heart he crawled onto of the bed as he placed himself above the sleeping beauty. Her blonde hair was wet with sweat, her cheeks were rosy from her fever, her pink lips slightly parted as she snored, her little nose reminded him of a small rabbit. His hand brushed slowly across her cheek as a light moan escaped her lips, the tension was thick as his hand descended down to her long white exposed neck, she was radiant, but her feminine wilds did nothing for him; all he wanted was to belong to a unit and to never return to his constant life of solitude. Lucy and this child could become his saving grace, he had Frosch, who had become his lantern in the middle of the night; but these two could become his ever brilliant sun and shinning moon. His fangs protruded from his mouth, her neck looked welcoming and the voices in his head provoked him to divulge.

 **Lick her there, then dig in.** Rogue complied in his trance like mode, licking the left side of her neck ready to bite down, until a loud crash vaulted him off the sleeping woman. Turning his head slowly, Rogue felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine as he knew exactly who had entered the once quiet room. Piercing blue eyes bore into his soul as disappointment took over.

"It's not what it looks like. Sting the shadows told me to take her, I didn't know what I was doing. So please don't look at me like that!" Rogue tried to defend what little honor he had infront of his friend, but Sting could only understand that he had become weak and let his demons take over of his actions. With a motion of his hand he commanded the raven hair man to pick up the mess on the floor and prepare more food for the sleeping mage.

While Sting tried to keep things under control in Sabertooth, Evergreen was up to her old antics and trying to decipher exactly how much Wendy knew about Lucy's situation. Looking at their surroundings, Ever was delighted at the benefits of riding the last schedule train, not a person to be found and private conversations were safe. Taking out a small file from her purse, she nervously gave herself a mini manicure as she coughed lightly to get the young girl's attention. A light sigh escaped the child's mouth, annoyed at the obvious information the older woman was requesting.

"So what do you want Ms. Evergreen?" Wendy glared at the woman who was shocked at the stoic attitude of the usually cheery girl.

"If that's how you want to play it little girl, I want you to tell me everything you know." Evergreen demanded now serious, she took out her fan to provide more oxygen to her tired head.

Gulping down a huge lump in her throat, Wendy scanned the train car for any suspicious activity or invisible ease droppers, but none were present. Charle had fallen asleep and there was no escape for a child from the curiosity of a stern older woman. Did she have to actually expose all the dirty details she knew? Isn't it enough that Lucy's suffering and that too many people were getting involved? Stress had been devouring her peace ever since that fateful night and now she could let it out, but she feared what would happen once Gajeel found out that she knew and had lied to him.

"I knew everything, except for the pregnancy." Wendy trembled as she revisited that gruesome night. Ever's warm hand covered her tiny trembling ones as she convinced the child to continue.

"The dorm rooms are assigned by hair color, you should know that better than anyone. Levy and I even share a bathroom, that night I was brushing my teeth and going to ask Lucy if she wanted to sleep over in my room since Levy hadn't returned for the night, but then I saw them..." Tears fell down her eyes as she almost convulsed remembering the screams and pleads of her beloved older guild sister.

"He raped her, but he did it affectionately! Lucy pleaded for him to stop, to get back into his senses, but he didn't. He reeked of alcohol and was blinded by lust, all he saw was Levy. I saw Lucy break down, cry and fall in love, I wanted to stop them, but I froze and Charle dragged me back into my room. I was powerless and Gajeel scared me, he's a good guy, but after how he hurt Lucy I can't stare him in the eyes. If I were stronger... I could have..." Wendy started to cry as the vivid images replayed in her mind, then warm arms embraced her tiny form reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"When I went back into my room, I heard Lucy cry. Gajeel screamed Levy's name many times, I couldn't sleep." Wendy continued trying to recall every important detail she could remember, but grew weary.

"Shh little one, this will be our little secret." Evergreen whispered tenderly as the child cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya All! Thanks for the support, reviews and good wishes for this story. I will warn you all as of now... Lucy is going to suffer and a lot. I hope you all enjoy, I loved writing this chapter!

P.S. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey Demon-witch, get me another!" Gajeel barked harshly at Mira, who glared back murderously as she threaten to cut him off from the bar. With much apprehension and concern for her guild mate, Mira reluctantly slid another mug of amber beer down the long granite counter, where Gajeel's quick hand stopped the filled mug before it slid off. The white-haired mage was accustomed to rowdy drinkers, she thought to herself as she giggled in the direction of both Laxus and Cana who were just starting their night of debauchery, but Gajeel wasn't a rowdy drinker, he was drowning his worries in the double-edged liquid.

As Mira worried for the usually solitary dragon slayer, Gajeel was starting to feel the numbing effect of the alcohol. 'If only you could make me forget.' The raven-haired man thought as a cold shiver traveled down his spine. Laughing quietly to himself, he wondered what exactly he was trying to forget, because he couldn't quite remember either, all he knew was it had something to do with bunny girl. Running a guilty hand through his dark hair, he wondered what he did to run her out of town; not even when he had tormented her in Phantom did she run away from him, and yet now she was no where to be found. 'When did I start to drink?' The man stared at the amber fluid radiantly shine from the dark corner of the bar.

What no one knew was that ever since Lucy mysteriously left, his alcohol consumption had been skyrocketing. Life was starting to get complicated and he was soon to marry his guild sweetheart, yet he felt inexplicably miserable. Instead of enjoying his engagement party, he was starting to feel nauseous, as his body convulsed in unreasonable sorrow. No one seemed to notice as he was slipping ever so slowly into the dark abyss of insanity.

Lately, his senses were constantly playing tricks on him, he saw things that were only visible to him and he could swear, that every once in a while, he could hear Lucy scream. Sometimes the familiar voice would wail in agony for him to save her, other times all he could hear was her non-stop crying. Not only was he seeing and hearing Lucy, but his shadow magic was starting to become extremely chatty and sleep was becoming close to impossible.

"Oi, didn't I tell you to shut the hell up!" Gajeel yelled with a clubbed limb, swinging it violently at shadows only he could see.

Looking up at the large clock hanging above the guild doors, Mira's patient was starting to run thin. One thing is allowing Cana and Laxus to drink and cause a ruckus until the wee hours of the morning, but Gajeel attacking the air was starting to frighten the new comers. Blocking his famed, but drunken Iron roar, Mira decide that now was a good time to cut him off. Taking a huge breath, she decided it was time the Iron Dragon Slayer should go home and tend to a bottle in solitude, because obviously he wasn't going to play nice. Ripping the half filled mug from his clumsy hands, the demon lady smirked viciously as she kicked the man out of the guild.

"Oi I was still drinking that you witch!" He said pointing to the mug as he laid uncomfortably on the cobble-stone ground, accusing the barmaid of stealing. With a raised eyebrow, she unconsciously shifted to her demon form and drank the rest of the beer. Shaking the mug upside-down she asked what was he drinking, because the mug was obviously empty. Cowering in fear at Demon-Mira, he apologized and ran towards his home, where at least Lily would be waiting.

Trying to focus his red eyes, Gajeel stumbled through the streets of Magnolia until he found himself in front of Lucy's apartment complex. Where was his bunny girl and why would she leave him with all this guilt? Did he actually do something to his beloved friend? His busy mind tried to remember what the alcohol couldn't make him forget, but it was useless.

 **Poor Gajeel. We remember what you did to Lucy, but we'll never tell.** The raven-haired man heard the maddening chanting of shadows torment him.

'Tell me!' Gajeel demanded at the shadows looming around him, but only to be answered with maniacal laughter.

 **We only listen to Rogue.** The voices reminded Gajeel, who they felt was forgetting his place as their tool and not their master.

As the voices ate away at his strength and sanity, Gajeel succumbed to tiredness and collapsed in front of Lucy's apartment building.

Meanwhile at Sabertooth, Sting was caught in the awkward position of scolding his best friend.

"Rogue what the hell is going through that tormented head of yours?" Sting yelled in his office at his confused friend.

Clenching his jaw shut, the one-eyed dragon slayer refused to defend himself, he knew he had lost control. Lowering his head in both disgrace and apology, he just let the silence speak for him. He didn't know what had come over him, he could care less for the blonde woman, but the child and the promises it brought were what drove him. Sting didn't understand, he has always considered normal, and his only vice was emulating his beloved hero Natsu, a cocky little troublemaker, but all were willing to accept him. Rogue on the other hand was starving for human affection, but his magic and cold attitude drove everyone away. Lucy's child was his last attempt to have a meaningful relationship with fellow human, and none would steal this opportunity from him. Lost in thought, Sting continued to scold him, but most of his incoherencies fell on deaf ears.

"When the Sky Dragon come arrives, which should be at any hour now, how were you going to explain yourself? Isn't it enough that Blondie was wrongfully raped and now having that iron idiot's bastard?" Sting yelled frustrated, pacing nervously around his guild mate and friend when he heard a low growl.

From the abyss of his darken face, his blood eye shone maliciously. **What did he call our son?** A malevolent voice whispered quietly into Rogue's alert ears. **Aren't you his destined father? Sting just called him a bastard. Are you really going to let that slide?** The voice enticed him further as his claws dug into his palms, itching to draw blood.

Blue eyes glared with authority at the murderous exposed red eye, and the darkness surrounding him slowly dissipated. Breathing in the saving grace of Sting's magic, his dark features soften and he stared back with a light smile, trying to apologize. Sighing at the surge of the malevolent power emitting from his darker counterpart, the Sabertooth guild master understood that it was probably best to keep his hands of Lucy.

'If only she was further along in her pregnancy, if only she was ugly;' Sting thought as he contradicted himself, but the curves on that woman were driving him mad! Rogue was extremely aware at the lustful feelings his friend housed for the mother of his child, but once the child no longer needed its mother, he would willingly give her away. The silence between the two had transition between apologetic, malicious, accepting and now just plain awkward, but the men were caught in their own selfish thoughts excluding each other from their individual goals.

After a few more glares, the door suddenly caught their attention. Rufus came in remembering the beautiful Evergreen and delightful Wendy of Fairy Tail, and alerting them that they had just arrived. Relieved for Lucy they ran to the main corridor and greeted both woman joyfully, but the younger of the two had puffy red eyes, 'Was she crying?' Sting thought quickly as they walked the two to the infirmary. Opening the door, Wendy ran straight for the bed where her beloved guild sister struggled to breathe. Tears cascaded from her golden eyes and both dragons slayers, thought the kid was going a bit overboard. Lucy was still alive and she had the power to heal her, so what was with all the water works? They were going to bring the child back to reality, when Evergreen's eyes literally froze them in place.

Wendy was engulfed in so many emotions, and the last thing the child needed were two intrusive men asking irrelevant questions and worsening the situation. The child had witnessed her beloved sister, be raped by the man she considered a brother and a mentor. She ran to look for Lucy after Charle calmed her down, but it was too late, she had disappeared and it had been all Gajeel's fault. Holding unto Lucy's pale hand, she circulated her healing magic to reduce the fever. Holding the digits to her cheek, her dragon slayer tears washed away the magical poisoning. Tender fingers cupped her cheek as her golden eyes opened and met the familiar warmth of chocolate that she had missed for such a long time. Lucy mouthed 'thank you,' to her beloved little sister, as her hand petted her Levy-remisicent blue hair.

"Good morning Lucy." Golden eyes were opaqued by the even more brilliant smile of her petite savior. Behind stood Ever, who exchanged a small nod and two stone dragon statues. Laughing lightly, Lucy sat up and hugged the small child as she greeted Ever who was on the verge of tears. It had been weeks since she had known anything from the blonde woman and guilt had been eating her alive. Upon further inspection, Ever noticed that Lucy was pale, thinner than what she remembered and dark circles adorned her chocolate eyes, and marred her once perfect porcelain skin. Her magic was abysmally low and just sitting up seem to put a strain on the woman, was Gajeel's unwanted brat really causing her so much harm?

"Ever could you please?" Lucy smiled as she pointed to the two frozen figures in the background.

Bowing her head slightly, the Fairy Medusa complied to her friend's demand and freed the two dragon from their statue states.

"What the hell was that for? I show you hospitality, invite you to my guild and this is how you treat us?" Sting complained, while stretching his stiff muscles, but Rogue just nodded and kept sporting his poker face.

After enjoying the warm embrace of her beloved guild sister, Wendy stood up and demanded silence as she focused her attention to the unborn child. Eating the air around her, the child closed her eyes and focused on the energies in the room. She felt the small tug of Lucy's diminishing Celestial magic, Ever's earth, Rogue's overwhelming shadows and Sting's warm light. Sweat trickled on her brow slightly, as the young mage's mouth opened and closed, gasping for more air as tracking down the traces of iron grew exceptionally difficult. Placing a direct hand on Lucy's abdomen, she could only feel darkness with a faint hint of metal.

'What's this?' Wendy thought as she felt the child eat and repel Lucy's celestial magic, here she saw light and celestial magic merge and hurt the fetus. This caused the child to grow confused, wasn't this child Lucy's? Why are the only things it want darkness and metal? Opening her eyes she looks as everyone around her looks concern for the young dragon slayer. Rogue pulls out a chair and whispers quietly into her ear something that causes her deep concern.

"Lucy are you sure this is Gajeel's child?" The child asks seriously to a bewildered and slightly distraught blonde. Opening her mouth, words refused to come out. Gajeel was the only man to touch her, did her guild sister believe that she was some kind of harlot, did everyone think she had become a questionable woman? Her body trembled, she had never confessed with her mouth the great wrong Gajeel did to her and now here she was being question and she was lost for words.

"Child, you know Lucy, how dare you ask such a horrid question!" Evergreen slapped the girl across the back of her blue head.

Apologizing and not understanding that she was being intensive and quiet rude, she thought maybe she should explain herself.

"I took a look at the the magical cycling of energy from the child, and it does not like celestial or light. I was scanning for iron, but the faint amount is clouded in Rogue's shadows; thus making him as much the progenitor as Gajeel." The child finished as all eyes widen in shock at the declaration.

Everyone was stumped, Rogue and Sting both poured their magic, once, but that would not compromise so much of the child's magic. Something was a miss, and none could resolve it.

"Maybe Poly-" Wendy contemplated out loud when both Lucy and Ever refused. There were just too many people involved and eventually someone would sport the colors of a stool pigeon, indirectly informing Gajeel.

Sting had a bright idea and ran off. Everyone stared at each other scratching their heads, wondering what was running through his usually accessory of a brain. After a couple of moments, he came back with his communication lacrima. 'No...' Lucy thought frustrated as Master Makarov's face showed on the crystal blue orb. Wendy and Sting explained the situation to the sage amongst the greenhorns. With a face of disbelief and with the answers right there he answered indirectly so no one in his guild could decode his observations.

"Obviously it is what it is, but another had consumed darkness, but most of you were not present." Lucy and Wendy were stuck on the parable-like answer, Ever was stuck trying to remember and Sting wanted to cheat using Rufus, but Rogue just grew a sinister smile as his shadows danced possessively around Lucy.

What few in the room knew or remembered, during the Grand Magic Games the former Phantom Lord dragon slayers had battled fiercely. Gajeel, taking a chapter from Natsu's playbook, had consumed Rogue's questionable shadows. Instead of submitting to Gajeel's genetics or magical fingerprint, they worked in a symbiotic relationship, waiting for the impertinent man to lower his guard and consume him in the name of their true master. None controlled the shadows, they only allowed their vessels and slayer to wield their power for their own egotism. Rogue was their favorite puppet and if they could steal from Gajeel and drive the shadow dragon into their possessive control, then they would use the child and Lucy to their malicious advantage.

 **Rogue you should tell them, we are the father. Gajeel only transferred his genetics, but magically it belongs to us.** The voices in his head echoed in the room.

As the shadows conversed on the paternity that Rogue had over Gajeel's son, the others continued to press Makarov for a more accurate answer, when the group saw Laxus barge into the office with Gajeel hanging over his strong shoulder. Immediately, with the sense of doom, the old man terminated the communication, but it wasn't quick enough; Lucy saw the face of the man who had stolen her heart.

Quietly Lucy looked down at her tightening fists. When was the last time she saw him? When was the last time she felt his body against her? And instead of confronting her problems, she ran away from the man who made her heart beat violently for him. Was it fair to use Rogue, when her heart belong to another? She only needed the man for the long gestation period, where she could not provide the amounts of magical energy the child needed; afterward she would disappear with the child and her Celestial Spirits.

Growling loudly, everyone turned their attention to a rather agitated Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, what's up buddy?" Sting asked his angered friend.

With few words, the raven-haired man demanded that everyone leave as he talked privately to the puzzled Celestial Wizard. Once everyone was gone, Rogue locked the door and glared at a now terrified Lucy. Was this quiet indifferent man, the same person she had conversed and ate with a few days ago? What happened in the couple of moments they talked with her guild master? Clueless and curious, she stared in confusion, and he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You think I can't hear you Ms. Heartfilia? Do you think I'm stupid?" Rogue questioned her as she nervously shook between her sheets. What was he talking about, she hadn't said anything, she only thought about how her life would have been with Gajeel.

Grabbing her wrist tightly, he pulled her off the bed. Staring at her incredulously, he thought she was taking him for a fool. He could hear her thoughts through the darkness and he didn't appreciate her ideas of stealing his child. Whining in pain, Lucy begged to be released and all he could do was stare at the woman who hung from her reddening wrist.

 **Take her now! If you give her any time, she'll run into his arms.** Many voices screamed into his head as her neck seemed to invite him for a quick meal. 'If you don't want me, I'll take you.' Rogue thought seriously as he pinned her to the wall. Lucy's chocolate eyes were filled with terror and fear as she tired to talk sense into the man she was starting to consider a friend. Trembling, and sobbing violently, she felt as his moist tongue ran up and down her neck.

"No! Stop! Please!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs as she felt him rip the fabric from her top and cup her right breast as he dug into her neck, injecting her with his shadows.

Busting through the door, Ever, Sting and Wendy tore the ravenous Rogue from the terrified blone. Smacking his friend as hard as he could, Sting growled furiously as he stared at the trembling woman. 'Not again.' Lucy rocked from side to side in the arms of the older woman, who did her best to cover her exposed body, while her heart broke even further into a million fragments.

Glaring at the blood red eye, Wendy concentrated her wind and gave him a powerful blow to his ever smiling jaw. Disgusted with the trickling of her sister's blood on his face, she asked Sting to remove the man from her presence. The Sabertooth guild master lowered his head in apology as he dragged his flailing friend out of the infirmary.

Wendy and Ever were confused at what triggered the man's sudden outburst. Tenderly paying their attention back at the frazzled blonde, Wendy brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead. Ever picked her back up and placed her on the bed and stared at the mark on her slender neck. Feeling uncomfortable with the staring, Lucy unconsciously brought her shaking hand to the fang marks on her neck. 'What does this mean now?' Lucy quietly thought to herself, as invisible shadows infiltrated her body and fed her hungry child. 'Was this because of Gajeel?' She thought further as her tears cascaded from her chocolate orbs, staining her rosy cheeks.

The young sky dragon was engulfed in rage at the selfish actions of Rogue. Gajeel, could have still righted this wrong, and now she belong to him. Sighing, she patted the blonde head as her heart broke realizing that she had failed to protect her sister again. Ever took her fan out and waved it frantically as she paced and tried to analyzed the situation at hand, but they were interrupted in their awkward silence, by the boisterous activity outside. Apparently Sting didn't have the greatest hold on his friend as they thought.

"Gajeel will never want her now!" Rogue screamed from beyond the door, as Lucy collapsed from the realization she was never born to be loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone liked last chapter, I couldn't wait another week to post this puppy up. Next chapter is going to be a bit steamy, so be prepared :) Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, but other than that enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 9~

Back at the Fairy Tail guild Laxus dropped a drunken Gajeel onto the cold hard floor, as he handed his grandfather a hefty fine from the magic police for loitering. Disappointed in his fellow dragon slayer, Laxus left the younger man on the cold floor. Master Makerov wasn't as hostile as his grandson, especially since he knew what was going on. With a tight lip, he got off from his high desk and place the boy on a lounge chair, at the tender display Laxus looked puzzled at his grandfather. If Natsu, Gray or even himself would be presented to the old man with such a hefty fine for such reckless behavior, they would all be beaten up senseless.

"Jiji, what's up with this sick mothering of the iron fool?" Laxus booming voice resonated in the cozy office.

At the accusatory remark, the old man began to sweat bullets, as his mouth shut worse then Wendy when in the presence of sour berries. His old heart began racing, and facing his grandson was going to be difficult, so he kept his 'mothering' eyes on Gajeel. Sensing the nervous energy, Laxus glared at the trembling man's back and growled lowly, warning his grandfather to only utter the truth or remain quiet. Sighing at the options before him, he continued to stare at the passed out man, and remained quiet, knowing too well that Lucy would never return to Fairy Tail if he ever revealed any of her tight kept secrets.

"Fine, keep quiet, but I'll be watching." Laxus warned his grandfather as he slammed the office door as he exited.

Flinching at the crashing door, the old master exhaled in relief. The last thing Lucy would need is all the male fairies defending her honor and killing Gajeel. 'If only you weren't such a coward, Lucy. Now so many people are going to suffer.' Makarov thought to Rogue, who he remembered looked pleased at his riddle-like answer; he acknowledged the boy was a brilliant tactician and the gears in his head function at an optimal rate. The next months were going to be a vicious trial, and he hated himself for not being able to correct his children mistakes to prevent any excess suffering. Levy is going to be devastated and Gajeel is going to hate Lucy for all the lies and deceptions.

Everything was getting so complicated and the doubts and suspicions within the guild were starting to drive him crazy. The old master saw Gajeel yawn with his whole mouth open, stretching lazily and letting the putrid smell of alcohol and morning breath escape the previously shut cavity. Waving his hand in front of his face, he dispelled the stench and mentally asked Warren to summon Juvia to his office.

Seconds turned into several minutes, but after a half an hour, Juvia finally made her presence. Knocking politely on his oak door, he invited the water wizard in and pointed to Gajeel.

"Yes master, that's Gajeel. What do you wish for me to do?" The blue-haired woman asked puzzled, when she noticed the sinister smirk that developed on his usually kind face. Waving his hand like water, Juvia laughed lightly as she understood what her master was asking her. It was noon, Gajeel was passed out on a sofa with horrid morning breath mixed with alcohol and he specifically called her to violently wake him up with water. Smirking like a villain, she easily complied enacting vengeance for the day the iron-clad man called Gray stupid.

A jet of water engulfed the man, as the liquid entered his mouth and started to fill his aching lungs. Flailing his arms and legs desperately, he fell off the lounge chair and began coughing out water.

"What the hell is wrong with ya Juvia? Trying to drown me?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked as he gasped to replace the water in his lungs with air. Instead of letting the girl obtain the blame for waking him in such a matter, Master Makarov stepped in front of Juvia and slapped the man across the face.

"Don't ever disgrace the guild like that again! I took you in as my child and I won't have the magic police fining the guild cause you can't hold down your liquor!" The short man yelled at soaking Gajeel who was still coughing up water. Confused at the allegations of his guild master, he got up and raised a questioning brow at the usually peace-loving master. Reading his mind, Makarov presented the young man with the document left over from the magic police, charging the Fairy Tail guild 100,000 J for loitering while drunk in a family district.

"Shi..." Gajeel tried to curse, when the short man enlarged his hand and smacked him across the side of the head, demanding him to watch his mouth in the presence of a lady.

Sighing, the Iron Dragon Slayer, apologized to both his master and guild mate. Hating to be indebted to anyone, let alone cause problems for others, he informed his master and long time friend that he was headed to the request board to pay off his outrageous fine.

Wiping off his nervous sweat of his brow, the old man felt like he could breathe again normally, but then the air grew thick again, and the sense of doom returned. Not being able to place this menacing feeling, he saw Juvia take a seat and cross her long legs. Then she proceeded to stare him straight in the eye, as her right open palm held the weight of her head. She tapped her index finger repeatedly as she contemplated something ominous.

"Master, did this have anything to do with what Gajeel did to love-rival?" Juvia asked as she glared with knowledge at the man who was on the verge of having a heart attack.

'Stupid dorm room arrangements!' Makarov thought as Juvia was most likely going to let him have it.

Back at Sabertooth, Sting was having as much trouble as Makarov keeping everything and everyone in check. First Rogue kicks everyone out of the infirmary, then he proceeds to making a stupid shadow barrier and finally marks a weaken Lucy in a matter of moments. This was all starting to get out of hand and his dark counter part was starting to lose it mentally. Letting his shadows do his thinking and acting was reckless. How many times had he warned him, that they enjoyed making fun of him, Sting had warned him that they weren't his friends, but more like his predator ready to consume him whole.

Looking at the restrained man in his office, Sting sighed at what his female visitors thought of his comrade. Obviously, they thought Rogue was a deranged lunatic on the cusps of becoming a serial rapist or murderer. If he hadn't fused his light with Wendy's sky magic when they did, he would have violently raped Lucy. Thankfully he always kept magic restraining constraints in his office for moments like this, when Rogue would succumb to the darkness within his soul. At first he was struggling and yelling, that's when he decided to tape the shadow possessed mouth. Rogue's exposed blood eye seemed to glare and cast him into hell visually a million times, but after hours, his energy was starting to deplete and the feral look in his eye was starting to go away.

"Rogue what were you thinking?" Sting asked his friend as he held his chin in place. Enraged he snapped his head away from the light dragon slayer as he inhaled the air around him.

No longer seeing his friend as a threat, Sting decided to leave him alone, to consider what he had done, and how he was going to rectify his actions. Locking up the door from the outside and placing a light barrier so his friend couldn't escape, the Sabertooth master made himself back to the infirmary to face the wrath of the Fairy Medusa and the Sleeping Terror of Magnolia. Making his way closer to the infirmary door, the light dragon slayer started to shiver in fear. Rogue and him were suppose to be taking care of their beloved guild sister and here goes his second -n-command almost raping her in front of everyone. What the hell was his Zeref-possessed friend thinking? He felt physically sick as he heard the light sobbing of his long awaited guests. Uncertain if he should entered, he stared at the door knob until Wendy invited him in.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Sting asked as he cautiously closed the door behind him. Seeing the back of her blue head rise and lower in approval of his presence, he let out a relieved sigh. Walking closer to Lucy's bed, he saw Evergreen sitting on the floor resting her head against the sky's dragon's lap, who was seating on a white iron chair. He witness as the older woman sobbed against the child, and she patted her head tenderly offering her comfort as Lucy slept soundly.

"Will she be alright?" Sting asked the sage-child, who just seemed to nod lightly.

Staring at the sleeping woman, Sting was left a bit confused. Lucy looked better than she had ever since they found her in the forest. Color seemed to return to her pale face and her magic energy was starting to rise.

"Your friend actually saved her..." Wendy hissed in anger, as she acknowledge the reckless dragon slayer as her savior. If not for his rashness, Lucy was destined to die. When she cured Lucy from the magic poisoning, she had also triggered her body to go into shock, as she eliminated any traces of light and celestial magic from her. Whether through good or malicious intent, Rogue had saved her sister's life, but instead of being thankful, she was enraged and disgusted at his methods.

Sting didn't completely understand, but as long as his fellow blonde was safe, he was happy. Smiling tenderly at the woman his eyes were set upon, he saw a stray blonde hair on Lucy's face and tried to brush it away, but as their skin made contacted, he was surprised as his fingered were burned by invisible shadows. Stunned at the burning sensation, he pulled his hand back and he looked back at Wendy, who only clenched her jaw tightly.

"She belongs to Rogue and until his magic imprints itself into hers, nobody, male or female can touch her." The golden eyes lost their shimmer as she remembered how after the twin dragons left the room, Evergreen was set a blaze by the remnants of the shadows.

Gulping down his air nervously, he knew the women had grown tired and they should probably rest. Wendy made it known she wasn't going anywhere, but Sting refused to listen. Lifting her up, like a small child, he embraced her tenderly, injecting her with a dragon tranquilizer, forcing her to sleep. Ever sighed knowing that it was probably best to leave Lucy alone, and get some well needed sleep. Carrying Wendy, he felt bad for the the child who had been deprived of her adulthood, 'if not for Arcnologia, you would have been our age.'

Walking down the hallway, he escorted to two fairies to an executive suite next to his bedroom. Their bags and things were already there, a mini fridge was stocked with snacks; a hot dinner cart had just arrived. Placing the small child on the bed, he took a seat next to Evergreen who still looked a bit frazzled from the burning shadows. Smiling lightly, he took out a flask of rum from his inside pocked and poured her a shot to ease her nerves. Giving him a wordless thank you, she gulped down the shot as she exhaled and slammed down the glass, eliciting a laugh from the young master. Quietly Ever apologized to the blond for bringing so much trouble to his guild; waving a careless hand, he told her to forget about it. Lucy was destined to show up at Sabertooth and he welcomed her wholeheartedly.

While Wendy slept and the adults chatted, the shadows decided to create an opening for their favorite puppet. Sitting in the darkness and completely restrained, anger seemed to rise once again within the illustrious Rogue.

 **Rogue**

The raven-haired man heard the shadows tried to communicate with him, but pretended to be deaf.

 **Rogue! Rogue. Rogue!**

The shadows yelled loudly, until the dark-haired man acknowledge their presence.

"What? What the hell do you want from me?" Rogue yelled in his head to the shadows. Shaking at the their overwhelming power, saw as they ominously fused and turned into a concentrated shadow sword. Sweat trickled down his neck as they swung themselves carelessly around his restrained self. Instead of finally dealing a fatal blow to their favorite toy, their sinister laugh echoed into Rogue's pounding head, as they released him from his hold.

 **We came to help a friend that's all.** The shadows swirled around him, in a warm embrace. They whispered that Lucy was alone, that he could go and finish his earlier activity. Everyone was preoccupied and this time, his advances wouldn't be interrupted.

Slowly rising from his chair, he pulled the tape from his mouth, and asked if they were sure and not luring him to another trap.

 **We would never deceive you Rogue, we just want you happy.** The dark waves danced on the moonlit walls, enticing the man that they had no malevolent aspirations.

Trusting the 'happy' shadows, he crept out of Sting's office easily, and headed back to the infirmary where his mate resided.

At night his magic was at its strongest, and without Sting to dispel his darkness, he could envelope a room in shadows and none could ever enter. Like a ninja, he went unseen and unheard as he entered the room where he gave in to his true nature. No Sting, no sun, just moon light and his all knowing shadows. Ethereal golden hair illuminated the night, and like moths to fire, his shadows were fluttered to her sleeping form. The moon made her skin glow, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly inhaling the dark air around her. The rise and fall of her voluptuous chest, made his throat dry and his shadows just invited him to partake of the delicious meal before him.

 **Make her forget all about Gajeel, this time show her love.** The shadows whispered into his alert ears.

Finding a place upon the bed, he sat next to her and stared at his property with pride. Never had he seen such a physically appealing woman, he might not love her, but for his child, he would lie to her and deceive her in the 'so-called' love she desired to be part of. Tenderly he petted her head, then he gently trailed his cold fingers down her warm ears, across her rose-like cheeks to her inviting ruby lips. 'I can show you love.' He thought to himself, as he lowered his head and stole a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya all! Sorry for not updating in forever I had a lot of things going on, but I have not forgotten about this story. I don't own Fairy Tail, that's Hiro Mashima's baby.

* * *

While the darkness tried to consume the light of a celestial maiden, a former enemy tossed and turned in his sleep. Gajeel was starting to sober up in his sleep as the alcohol he had consumed earlier faded. No longer numb and completely lucid of his thoughts and emotions, caused the Iron Dragon Slayer to become restless. Blurry images haunted him in his sleep, which seemed to be fabricated by his constant worry and guilt over a silly little rumor.

If only it was a fact-less rumor, but when he was sober, he could feel his hands itch for the caress of an unknown entity. The damnable shadows that he had consumed at the Grand Magic Games, persisted that he had done something unforgivable, but his memory could not comply. Ever since Lucy's abruptly left, she dragged his sanity and sleep with her.

Sneaking out of his full-sized bed, he left his snoring exceed sleep. Using his night vision and spatial awareness, Gajeel made his way to the dark kitchen. Quietly he searched for his favorite bottle of whiskey and a small shot glass. Not wanting to emit a strong light, he place his bottle and the glass on the nearby dinning table. Using his iron dragon slayer powers, he turned his right index and thumb into metal and sparked enough of a flame to light his favorite strawberry-vanilla candle. Siting with his chest placed against the back rest of the chair, Gajeel sighed as he stared at the bottle in darkly lit dinning room.

"Bunny-girl, I did something to you and you won't tell me." The iron dragon slayer whispered to rowdy shadows dancing amongst the candle light, which only snickered at his intense guilt. Smelling the candle, he remembered how wrong his friend smelt; her virginal aroma seemed tainted with the smell of blood and metal, but could Evergreen's words be true? "Did I rape... you, Bunny-girl? Did you lie to me?" Gajeel closed his eyes as tried to remember that full moon night, but like every time he tried to remember, his head would start pounding and his heart started racing. Running his hand through his thick mane, Gajeel tried to calm his anxiety, but no matter what method he used, his body refused to calm down. Whatever he did to her, it was awful and he didn't know how to approach her.

When he ran to her and she said everything was okay, he shouldn't have believed her; it was the last time he saw her and the fake replacement was too obvious. He knew better than anyone that Gemini had taken her place at the guild, but he thought that after she cooled off, she would return and then he could confront her; but that never happened and like a scared little bunny she ran away. Pouring himself a drink, he chug the shot of whiskey and let the numbing sensation ease into his body. Surely after a couple of drinks, the guilt and worry would subside, but instead, this gave Rogue's shadows a medium to be a nuisance.

 **You know what you did, but you just can't accept it. We know what you did, but we'll never tell.** The voices whispered in the dark.

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel quickly rose from his chair and slammed his glass against a shadowy corner.

As the loud crash of glass echoed throughout the small house, the lights suddenly turned on and a battle-mode Panther Lily, with sword in hand flocked to Gajeel's side. Scanning the room, the enlarged exceed found no threat or catalyst for his friend's sudden outburst. Seeing the half empty bottle of liquor on the table, everything started to make sense to the recently awaken exceed. Once again his friend had fled to the bottle to masks all his recent problems. Sighing at the realization of Gajeel's brokenness, Panther Lily placed his sword back in its sheath. Slowly and cautiously he approached his friend as he gently placed a comforting hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "You should go back to bed. Stop all this drinking, Levy might start to worry." His concerned voice woke the iron dragon slayer from the delusions and nightmares of his inner worries. Nodding slightly with dead red eyes, he let his friend drag him back to bed without exchanging any further dialogue.

'Tomorrow I'll contact Ryos and hopefully he could subdue these demons.' Gajeel thought quietly as his body hit the bed. Moments later his red eyes finally closed as the numbing effect of the alcohol finally took over.

Watching over his friend for a bit, Panther Lily's heart broke as he noticed how Gajeel violently tossed and turned, unable to find rest. Gasping for air, the raven-haired man clutched the sheets with tight fists as sweat trickled down his forehead. Worried that Gajeel might be having an adverse reaction to so much alcohol, his mind started to wander into dark conclusions, so he decided to get Levy, but as he neared the door, his friend screamed another woman's name and all his efforts were ceased right then and there. With the taste of defeat in his mouth, the large exceed turned off the lights, blew out the familiar scented candle, which caused Gajeel to finally stop stirring and fall into a dreamless sleep. This should have been the end of any worries, but now the one who couldn't sleep was Panther Lily.

"Stupid human." The now miniature exceed whispered in the night as he pulled the sheets to cover his tormented friend. 'Lucy, eh?' The small cat thought as he sat on a nearby chair and thought about his friend's engagement to the woman he thought Gajeel loved. How foolish he felt, Levy was an exit from an unattainable trophy and he should have realized that earlier. Lucy and not Levy was the woman that had gotten under his skin, and that he had always love. Countless times he witnessed as his friend's red eyes scanned the guildhall for the blonde-haired vixen, many times had they stopped in front of her apartment, he constantly mentioned his dear 'bunny-girl' and every where Lucy went, Gajeel was always relatively nearby.

The hours passed and Panther Lily tormented his poor head with all the facts that he had dismissed for the blind loyalty he has toward Levy. "You two were never even that close." The small exceed whispered into the night as he realized that Lucy's disappearance was somehow linked to Gajeel, but how? Any traces of evidence were disposed off with the utmost caution. Rubbing his tired eyes, the small exceed saw that his constant worrying and contemplation of Gajeel's situation wasn't solving itself, so he decided to finally go back to sleep.

While many slept and rest, Rogue just petted the hair of his prize and smiled contently. Bored and awaiting for the woman to wake, he idly conversed with his shadows.

 **This woman is strong and defiant. Bending her to our will might prove difficult...**

'That's why I decided to show her love instead.' Rogue answered his dancing shadows as he embraced the trophy he had stolen from his beloved 'big brother' Gajeel.

Watching time pass him, Rogue noticed that morning had finally arrived and his beloved toy, still slept soundly. Looking at the window, he notice how the sun brilliantly shone through the window covering. The golden beams of light finally made their way to her closed eyes and she began to stir in her sleep. After a few moments the nuisance of the sun, caused her to subconsciously raise her pale hands, that tried so desperately to bat the sun away. Her failed attempts were comical and the raven-haired man could no longer stifle his laughs, causing her to awaken.

Warm arms held her close, his face hovered above her, laugh lines were still apparent on his face and the was left a bit confused. Only yesterday was she crying because of his brutality. Her chocolate eyes stared up at him in silence as his hand left her arm, and pursued to brush the hair covering her face. 'Had he stayed with me all night? What's going on here?' Lucy thought to herself as this new Rogue affectionately held her. Feeling her heart skip a beat as his ruby red eye glistened in sunlight, he then sported an apologetic smile, while he continue to gently pet her golden hair.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered cautiously, not to irritate the once threatening man. Instead of any vocal answers he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She was left a bit surprised, but she welcomed this more tender Rogue, over the man who tried to take her by force yesterday.

Her heart swelled, but then her stomach growled violently, and her dragon child kicked her so hard she shot up from the bed.

"I guess the little one is hungry, or is that you Ms. Heartfilia?" Rogue laughed softly as he place his hand on her abdomen.

Nodding her head, she conveyed that both her and the child were famished. Grasping onto the headboard from his self designated spot on the bed, he rose gently and left through the doors promising to be back briskly with a mountain-worth of food.

As the dark-haired man left, Lucy took in a large breath and exhaled. Finally she was alone, she was hungry but she did not feel weak, 'was it because of you?' Lucy thought as she placed her trembling hand where he had bitten her the previous day. She felt two small indentations at the side of her neck, where he had claim her and she felt uncertain. He had cured her of her weakness and wanted to father her child. She had asked so much of the dragon twins and Rogue was the one who wholeheartedly accepted this overwhelming ordeal.

Caressing her mark with the back of her right hand, she thought back to Gajeel and how much it had meant to her to feel loved. Everyone in Fairy Tail was pairing up and she was left out of the loop, Natsu left her for Lisanna, Gray was born to serve Juvia, even Laxus and Cana were an item; Gajeel was the last man she truly wanted, and she couldn't blame him for that night. If she would have called for Virgo or Loke, they would have come running regardless of her keys being only a couple of blocks away. She wanted Gajeel and to be his. With lots of love intertwined with guilt she held onto her abdomen, as she acknowledged that this child was the proof and punishment for wanting her best friend's future husband. Tears wanted to fall, but she already shed enough tears over a man who obviously didn't love her. 'Rogue is young, a bit wild, but he will take care of us. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was foolish for loving your papa.' She thought staring at her growing bump.

The creaking hinges of the door brought her chocolate eyes to lock with Rogue's red eye. The man had defied the laws of physics and brought her a hill-high platter of food. Laughing at her state of awe, he showed her how his shadows kept him balanced and placed a portion of food on the table and gave her a plate-full of pancakes covered in raspberries and whip cream, with a side of bacon, sausage and fruit.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Lucy asked as she saw her plate and wondered if she could even manage half.

"Maybe, but whatever you can't eat, we do have guests, Sting, Frosch and Lector." Rogue told the blonde as he reclaimed his earlier spot on her bed.

With a bright smile, she thanked Rogue for the delicious selection of food and started devouring the pancakes. After the food occupied space in her stomach and Lucy didn't feel like she was starving, she noticed Rogue had not taken a single bite of anything. Placing her fork down, she got nervous at their proximity and before she could muster a word, he closed in the distanced and whispered gently into her ear. 'What's wrong?' His voice caused her to shiver slightly as she slowly turned around.

"Aa..aren't you going to eat?" The blonde's voice stuttered as she stared at his handsome face. With a light smile, he hugged her gently and explained that since he didn't properly court her, that he would do his best to court her now.

"When I feed you, I feel like you'll accept me and when I'm hungry I can just taste your lips." He said casually causing her pale skin to grow bright red; nervously she tried to turn away from him, but he caught her chin and closed the gap between their lips.

"Morning Lucy, we brought you some..." plates of food crashed onto the dark floors as Evergreen covered Wendy's young eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya all Eclipse is back and inspired! I hope you all love this next chapter and remember **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail** _and not me_ **.**

* * *

Back in Fiore, the morning sun was not so lightly greeted. The intrusive rays made its way into the once dark abode of the tormented iron dragon slayer. Growling lowly and batting the sun away from his closed eyes, the medium build man tossed and turned until he declared his utter defeat against the overbearing morning. Opening one scarlet eye, the heavily sleep-deprived man was welcomed into the morning with a horrendous head ache as his sobriety decided to finally rear its ugly face. Gajeel struggled out of bed looking for his exceed who was no where to be found.

"Good morning Gajeel." The man heard the familiar voice of the menacing Juvia. Did she return for more payback against his obvious verbal attacks on Gray? Did he offend her somehow and where the heck was Lilly?

Lowering his head a bit he greeted his once Phantom Lord guild mate.

"So what did I do now?" Gajeel asked cautiously as he witness her anger climb ten-fold as a concentrated arm of water smacked him out of bed.

Lying on the floor, he exchanged a feral glance at his 'so-called' friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Gajeel sneered at the blue-haired woman.

Blue eyes stared down with a mixture of hatred and pity to the bewildered man on the floor.

"If you could stop your damn drinking maybe you wouldn't have hurt her. It's all your fault and instead of facing your troubles like a man, you're drinking your life away." Juvia yelled at him for the first time in years.

'What could she be talking about? I haven't done anything to Levy... unless she means bunny girl, but that's nonsense, it's been months since anyone heard anything from her.' Gajeel thought as he got up the wet floor and made his way to the bathroom.

"Is that it? I talk to you and you just ignore me? Lilly told me what you did last night, he told me how your guilt is taking over and you don't give a damn to fix it. Because of your selfishness-"

"-Shut it Juvia." Gajeel interrupted her as he slammed the door between them.

Lifting up the toilet he relieved his bladder of its fluid contents, the steady stream of liquid echoed throughout the small house, silencing Juvia for at least that awkward moment.

Taking a deep breath, Gajeel opened the door hoping to find his home vacated by the intrusive woman, but he knew all too well that she was still there and ready to tear him apart or at least rust him to oblivion.

"Look Gajeel, after you left yesterday to pay off your fines, I finally got the guts to confront Master of something terrible I witness and was unable to act without causing a scene. The night you spent in Levy's room-"

Scarlet eyes bulged open, the towel he held in his hand to dry himself, found its way onto the wet floor and sweat started to accumulate on his forehead. Worry washed over his face as he clenched onto his loud beating heart, and gasping Gajeel tried to fill his lungs with air, but the trembling of his knowing body made it difficult.

 **Oh it seems we have witnesses dear Gajeel. Juvia knows what you did, but finding out so soon wouldn't be fun.** The shadows whispered in his ear maliciously as they took over his body, deafening his ears. Standing lifeless he witnessed as his long-time friend wailed in distress, spilling her soul onto him. Unable to hear, he tried to read her lips, but the only word he could decipher from her quivering lips was 'Lucy'. Tenderly he wiped away her tears and tried to comfort her in a warm embrace. Feeling miserable, he beat his head multiple times trying to figure out what happened to bunny girl, but he was still unaware what he had done to his bunny-girl, but deep down he knew it was deplorable and unforgivable.

"I'll make it right." Gajeel said tenderly as he petted his friend who sighed and gave him a faint smile. Moments later she left looking for Gray and once again, Gajeel was left alone in the worst company possible.

 **That was so close. We can't have you find out just yet, you'll ruin all our beloved plans.** The shadows swirled in the darker corners of the brightly lit house.

Biting his tongue, the iron-dragon slayer decided that fighting with these malevolent shadows was a waste of his time and maybe he should do good by his word last night and have a little chat with Ryos.

Meanwhile at the Sabertooth guild, Lucy was finally out of bed and re-energized. The skies appeared a spectacular shade of blue she hadn't appreciated in months and her magical weakness was gone. The morning had become a bit awkward with both Ever and Wendy witnessing how she finally accepted Rogue as her destined mate. Wendy stared at Ever for what seemed the longest of times, but they both gave a mutual sigh and smiled at Lucy's newly found happiness.

"So that settles things then. Lucy's mine and you girls can go back to your little land of the fairies." Rogue said as he placed a possessive arm around a very shy and blushing celestial mage.

Wendy puffed her cheeks and was about to scold her raven-haired senior when Rufus stormed in looking for Sting.

"Excuse me Master Sting, but there is something I must discuss with you, but remembering our visitors I must be discreet." The memory make wizard flamboyantly gestured his hands in the air.

Holding back from giggling like mad, the Fairy maidens proceeded to head out, when Rogue held onto Lucy.

"The other two can go, but now Lucy stays, she is my mate and anything I know, she knows." Rogue looked at his trophy with pride as the other two fairies just nodded their head in agreement.

With such a wondrous display of loyalty, Rufus felt even more anxious and jittery about the message he had to convey. Remembering the frequency that only dragon slayers can hear, he whispered that Gajeel was on the communication lacrima, demanding to speak to his former guild mate Ryos, now Rogue.

Frozen in place, he exchanged a concern look with both Sting and Wendy begging to keep everything normal.

"Lucy, it seems I have a private call, I'll be back once I'm done." Rogue quickly left the blonde's side as he stormed out of the infirmary towards Sting's office.

Closing the doors behind him and placing a sound barrier, the raven hair teen looked menacingly at the glowing crystal lacrima. 'There's no way he knows...' Rogue thought nervously as he approached his comrade's large desk and took a seat upon the large chair. Taking a deep breath, he ran a worried hand through his ebony hair and opened the line of communication.

"It's about damn time Ryos! I've been on hold for the last 15 minutes." Gajeel yelled through his lacrima and with a court smile, followed by a nod he apologized to his senior.

"So what's the occasion? You never call?" Rogue tried to sound cool and confident in the eyes of his calculating idol.

Waiting for an answer to his question, Rogue noticed how jittery and nervous the older dragon slayer appeared, there were obvious bags under his eyes.

"Look if this is about the blonde celestial wizard, I'm sorry." Rogue cautiously said, unknowing that Gajeel had no idea what was recently going on with Lucy.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What did you do to bunny girl? Are you the reason she hasn't come back home?" Gajeel roared into the lacrima completely relived that he might not be the reason his friend had disappeared.

At the accusatory question, Rogue was now left speechless. Was it possible that Gajeel was unaware that Lucy was pregnant or that she ran away because she had no other option? Could he not recognize his revolting scent all the woman he defiled? Sighing he now felt foolish for revealing such delicate information so easily, but after quietly thinking about it, this was his opportunity to separate the two forever.

"Well you see... she is with child, and I am the father." Rogue said as truthful as possible, unable to really lie to Gajeel.

The large office became rather quiet for some moments as the answer sunk in, Rogue could swear to hear light swearing and crashing furniture.

"How the hell did you manage that you damn rapist? My bunny wouldn't just get into bed with a little kid like you." Gajeel sneered into his lacrima, wanting so bad to strangle the kid.

While Gajeel was furious at the new reality of his friend, Rogue's blood pressure rose the second the word 'kid' had spewed out of Gajeel's mouth. Gritting his teeth against themselves he tried to keep his composure, no old as stone dragon slayer was going to preach to him about morality.

"Your Bunny? Shouldn't you be worried about your flat chested shrimp of a girl-friend, or excuse me, I mean your fiancee? And be careful who you call a rapist, Mr. Blacksteel." The younger dragon slayer bit the inside of his cheek to control his boiling anger.

While Rogue was trying to refrain himself from yelling and causing a ruckus, Gajeel was silently asking himself why he was so damn angry. Was he angry at the audacious insults about his fiancee or the fact the kid called him a rapist?

"Oi, what exactly do you mean by being careful who I call a rapist, Ryos?" The iron dragon slayer emphasized on the slur that had become Rogue's birth name.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Gajeel! And if you want to see a rapist, why don't you look at a Zeref-damned mirror? You're the whole reason Lucy ran to me. All she wanted was hang out with your flat-chested woman, but she didn't show up and then you force your drunk self into Levy's room. Do you want me to tell you how you pinned Lucy down and ripped her clothes off? Do you want me to tell you how you scratch her up from head to toe as you called her by your lover's name? Or better yet I can tell you how she struggled and struggled against you, while you drank all her fluid and how you almost deflowered her?" Rogue said in anger remember bits and pieces from what Lucy had told him.

Quietly the iron dragon slayer rocked his body back against a wall, as vicious shadows confirmed the validity of Rogues accusations. His body trembled and his once blocked memory recollected that night; the flavor of her desire mingled with sweat, the loud beating of her nervous heart, the scent of salt, strawberries and vanilla mixed with the soothing yet overwhelming aroma of Levy's lavender. Sliding down onto the floor he held the lacrima close to his body, because releasing it would almost ensure that he would shatter.

"Did I...?" A trembling voice asked Rogue.

The pathetic sight of Gajeel breaking down was not what the younger dragon slayer wanted, he just wanted to discourage his former comrade from engaging his mate.

"She managed to leave, I found her walking the streets late at night all torn up and broken. I barely recognized her let alone remember who she was, she called herself shameful and a slut. She cried about being unloved and then threw herself at me and I didn't resist." Rogue summarized more or less the recent events and twisted a few things around but felt like the truth still bleed through the statements.

"Ok... if she's with you, she's in good hands, but I called you to ask how you shut up these damn shadows." Gajeel said as tears ran down his face and guilt started to consume his sober mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Not I, but enjoy the next chapter of Guilt's Resolve!

* * *

Snickering shadows in the background echoed through the prison of Gajeel's home. Unable to tolerate the haunting laughter of the accursed shadows, Gajeel desperately sought for any amount of alcohol to shut up these demons he had foolishly consumed. Opening the usual cabinets, he found not a single bottle, grabbing his throbbing head, the iron dragon slayer tore his brain remembering where he had place his secret stashes. Under the bed, beneath the floor boards, in the crawl space above the kitchen, every where Gajeel searched not a single drop of alcohol was found.

"Lily..." Was the only word that escaped his lips, as the laughing and taunting of the shadows escalated.

Rogue was of no help; that little twerp insisted on ignoring their constant chatter and humiliation until they were silence from boredom, but he had no stinking time for that. He wanted them to shut the hell up and now! The only thing that seemed to work was drinking himself to oblivion, but his beloved cat had become overzealous and dumped his entire liquor store either down the drain or into Cana... either way the iron dragon slayer was not happy.

 **Aww come on Gajeel, we're not that bad. We'll tease you less if that's what you desire. You're now fully aware of what you did to your precious bunny.** The shadows laughed histerically as they faded away to leave Gajeel in the worse company he could ever have, his own guilt plagued mind.

After the laughing finally subsided Gajeel was indeed now alone, leaving himself susceptible to his self loathing and desperate need to see Lucy.

"I gotta ask her again, I gotta see her again." Gajeel whispered to himself quietly against his washing machine, where he had found one half-empty bottle of rum that Lily had missed during his adventurous purging.

Smelling the familiar aroma of the strong ale, his nervous demeanor seemed to calm down, his mind yelled to finish the contents within one gulp. 'This should do the trick bunny, I gotta forget you and be happy with Levy.' Gajeel thought right before he downed the bottle.

Back at Sabertooth, Rogue was furious. Not only had his idol finally called him for advice, but he had to be so damn smug and inform him about what occurred with Lucy.

 **The bastard's probably on the verge of suicide, let the fool die, then we can keep the child and woman; none will ever be the wiser.** Rogue growled loudly at the thought of his former guild mate taking his life because he wanted to flaunt the fact that Lucy had become his mate and none could ever take her from him.

Inhaling and exhaling the thick air, the raven haired man thought on how he could check on Gajeel, and keep Lucy at Sabertooth.

 **But what about Sting?** Swirling darkness asked the tormented youth.

Glaring at the moving void, his scarlet eye shone maliciously and his fangs elongated.

"What about Sting? Do you think he'd be stupid enough to touch my woman?!" He yelled furiously shooting a large shadow ball, shattering the barrier.

Whispering and snickering amongst themselves and fully aware that now their 'master' was fully audible to the rest of the guild, they decided to pester the boy longer.

 **Intelligence is not his strong point and the blonde is still very appealing. Gajeel might be making his way here, he might take her away.** The moving shadows whispered quietly into the shadow dragon's ear.

"To hell with all of them! Lucy is mine and none is taking her away! Wherever either of us go, the other will be there!" Rogue roared possessively, as a certain blushing blonde mage heard his resonating voice down the hallway with her fairy companions.

Evergreen elbowed the strawberry-red-faced blonde on the side as both Wendy and Charle giggled at what seemed to be Rogue's declaration of love. Amongst all the light teasing, Lucy's heart swelled up; everyone in Fairy Tail was pairing up, she was left lonely and then came her hero encircled in darkness. He was young, uncertain of many things, but wise beyond his years and a heart full of so much love that he offered to father her child while still wanting to keep a tainted harlot.

Tears seemed to stream out of her chocolate eyes and the trio of fairies stopped to comfort their beloved friend. "Lucy why are you crying, did we say something wrong?" Wendy said desperately as she took out a napkin from her dress pocket. Evergreen and her knowing sixth sense of love, understood fairly well what was going on and shushed the young girl, while hugging Lucy.

"Everything is going to fine now, don't cry over anything, you have a good partner." The older fairy comforted Lucy who only nodded quietly as more tears cascaded down her face.

With so much raw emotion taking over, a bright light shone from her dangling keys and out came Loke who sweep his beloved master off her swelling feet. Happily he nuzzled his face against the crook of her mated neck and his own set of tears intermingled with hers. Her cinnamon-strawberry scent was so unfamiliar to him, but the warmth of her magic was overwhelming. Ever and Wendy got teary, as Charle rolled her eyes at the over exaggerated scene.

"My princess, I missed you so much, I thought I would never be able to see you again." Loke kissed her golden bangs tenderly as his happy reunion seemed to last forever, but before she could say that he was probably going a tad bit overboard, a vicious whirlwind of shadows stormed in and ripped Lucy away from the arms of her pet lion.

The moment Loke had nuzzled against the mark Rogue made on her neck, his body was filled with jealous rage. The threat of another male taking what was his, was driving him mad, he needed to separate the two before he waxed the guild floor with the blood of all nearby males. His inner dragon shouted 'MINE' over and over again. After gently placing Lucy on her feet next to the unthreatening women, he broke the sound barrier as he quickly approached Loke. Grasping the orange-haired male by the throat, Rogue felt his shadow claws growing, his desire to shed blood strong and his sanity slowly slipping away.

"Rogue no!" Lucy yelled as she hugged him from the back.

"Let him go, he's a friend! He's the one who brought me to you." Lucy desperately tried to reason with him as Loke was moved to tears at the heroism of his beloved master.

Turning his head to the trembling blonde, he saw that she willingly embraced him and then he turned his face to Loke.

"I'm sorry, but you must learn your place, now that _I_ am her lover." Rogue said he threw Loke on the floor rubbing his hands clean. Still not content with showing the male his place, he slowly waked towards Lucy, embraced her gently as he rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip. Chocolate eyes sparkled with desire as Rogue bent down to close the gap amongst their lips as he stole a forceful, yet relieving kiss.

Her soft lips seemed to calm him, his scarlet eye lost its murder some glint; her warm skin against his usually cold demeanor felt like the summer sun and his overwhelming rage seemed to subside.

Bowing to his master's mate and apologizing for his open display of affection, he disappeared in a mixture of smoke and light.

Evergreen released her hold on Wendy's innocent eyes and laughed nervously as the two finally separated.

"Rogue, I appreciate your possessiveness, but no harming my spirits. Especially Loke... don't you growl at me, he's like my own exceed, like Charle over there or your cutie Frosch." Lucy pointed her index finger as she scolder her 'lover' who still embraced her intimately, as he nodded at her logic, that still didn't change the fact that Loke's scent was all over his woman and mark. Forgetting about everyone around them, the usually level headed teen attacked her neck with his wet hungry tongue.

 **Wash her clean, she reeks of that stupid over-sized cat.** The shadows whispered into his ear, as he enjoyed the taste of her skin, the alluring aroma of her shampoo and the embarrassing sounds her mouth revealed only to him. His hands became adventurous and proceeded to unbutton her top a little lower, when a familiar hand slapped him across the back of the head.

"Rogue, stop trying to shack up with Blondie in front of everyone!" Sting said extremely embarrassed.

Buttoning up his mate's shirt all the way to the last button, he bowed quietly apologizing for his lack of control and escaped to his room to recollect his thoughts and battle plan.

Upon Rogue's sudden departure, Lucy was left rather heated and dizzy as she fainted in Sting's arms. Wendy smacked her forehead as she mentally buried the blond dragon slayer in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya all! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you are all enjoying, remember Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and not me!

* * *

"I hate that lying witch! She and her new friends can just quit the guild for all I care. They don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail." Levy yelled to the air as she was trying to focus on a script project.

It's been two months since she last saw her beloved fairy sister in the comforting arms of another girl. Evergreen had been gone for two days and the short blue-haired script magician swore that she was with Lucy sharing all the gossip about her Sabertooth lover. 'They're probably picking out baby names now.' Levy thought as she stood up and slammed her book close. Everything was just getting out of hand and the catalyst was no where to be found. Lucy had gone through Edolas and back never once changing, their friendship only grew stronger, but something happened that one night she was gone and it was driving her mad.

"What on Earthland happened that you left me." Levy let her head sink, masking her escaping tears. Nothing made sense; Gajeel had been secluding himself in his home, Wendy rand off with the older traitorous women and Juvia loss the ability to look her in the eyes. One night, one event and everyone was silent. The only clue she had was that there was a huge gossip that Ever took with her and none dare talk about. Mira had her lips unusually shut for someone who initiated love triangles and crazed romances, Makarov was deliberately keeping all details of Lucy to himself and even Laxus looked like he knew something about her former friend.

Tired of being in the pressence of liars and traitors, the shorter woman decided that maybe she should take a break and go prepare for her upcoming wedding, without her destined maid of honor. Opening the guild doors and making eye contact with none she was about to exit, when an all familiar hand picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"What's down shrimp?" Gajeel said tenderly as he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Blushing with her feet dangling in the air, all her previous anger and resentment seemed to evaporate into nothingness. Gajeel was the only person that kept her sane, sure he wasn't there often and recently nursing bottles more often, but he was the only one that cared about her.

"Ah can you put me down? It's embarrassing when you pick me up like a kid!" Levy said her cheeks completely drenched in a red blush.

Lightly laughing at his fiancee, Gajeel complied like a gentleman and placed her gently on her feet as he then proceeded to ruffle her blue hair. Annoyed at her juvenile treatment the script mage puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips and declared to the world that she was a woman and not a child.

Lowering his head closer to her trembling face, Gajeel invaded her personal space and blew hot breathe against her pale skin. Wanting to tease, wanting to just forget about everything and focus on his little love he licked the outer side of her ear.

"I can't wait to get you in my bed and see for myself short stuff." Gajeel voice huskily echoed in her ears, before he rose up and gave her playful smirk. Blood rushing to her face and having a difficulty breathing, Levy subconsciously wrote in the sky 'ANVIL' which took form and dropped like a ton of bricks on the confused iron dragon slayer.

Chuckling to himself, Gajeel noticed how cute it was when her nose flared up and the vein at the side of her head swelled up. She wasn't half bad and with time maybe he could forget all about the bunny that had escaped down the rabbit hole. Eating up the metal ANVIL word he rose from the floor and mischievously threw his aggressor over his warm comforting shoulder.

"Gajeel what are you doing, I was heading out, I don't want to go back in there." Levy squirmed and flailed in his arm, as the larger man ignored her, passed all the staring guild mates and sat her at his table.

"Oi Devil-woman get us a round of drinks." Gajeel shouted to Mira.

Unbeknownst to Gajeel, Panther Lily had been gone all morning donating all of the iron dragon slayer's rum collection to a very accepting Cana and warning all the barmaids and bartenders that Gajeel was not allowed a single drop of liquor. Mira nervously looked at scarlet eyes that held an extraordinary desire to consume. Sweat accumulated on her forehead and trickled down her temples as she poured clear water into the bear steins. Walking slowly, she decided that looking the man in the eye wasn't the smartest thing in the world. Placing the water filled glasses on the wood table she gave them a weak smile and quickly turn away to return to the safety of her counter.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel looked incredulously at Mira not even touching his glass. He asked for booze and by all of Fiore he was gonna get hammered or kill someone trying. Levy just sighed at the man's agitation.

After what seemed like years of trying to learn a new language, Gajeel threatened Mira to give him alcohol or he was gonna have a merry ole time busting up the joint. White hair stood up in anger at the little pup having the audacity of threatening her when all she was doing was following orders. Glaring at the man wasn't doing anything, so her takeover demon form had to do, but before a fight could engage a ear numbing "Stop" came from the second floor.

"Gajeel you are to touch no alcohol until you get married, don't you glare at me young man, you brought this upon yourself." Master Makarov said with a swing of his cape and disappeared.

Growling lowly, he stared as Cana drunk until she passed out, if anyone needed an intervention it was the heavy weight of the guild and not him.

Levy looked at the tense and agitated demeanor of her soon to be husband in worry. 'When did he start drinking so much?' The short blue haired woman thought to herself as Gajeel stomped his way back to his spot to drink his stein of blasphemous water.

"So I talked to Ever a couple of minutes ago and it looks like she's coming home too." Juvia told Gray and Natsu who seem to be injected back with life.

Upon hearing the gossip and seeing the reaction of her guild mates, now Levy was in a fowl mood. Crossing her arms, she started to rock her chair to the edge as she clenched her teeth.

"Juvia too now, seems like I'm not needed for anything anymore." Levy whispered to herself, but loud enough for Gajeel to hear.

Nodding the firecracker of his fiancee, he got no reply and not really in the mood to dig too deep, so the iron dragon slayer decided to drop the subject.

"Lucy's returning to the guild, and she tells everyone and their distant cousin, but forgets to inform her supposed best friend." Levy told a now jittery Gajeel who could only nod.

Back at the Sabertooth Guild, Evergreen was on the verge of going blind after using her stone magic so much. She lost count how many times she had turned both Rogue and Sting into stone. After Lucy fainted into Sting's arms, the idiot decided to carry and watch over her in his bed. Wendy warned the light dragon slayer that Rogue was a bit possessive and his kind gesture was going to seem more like a threatening display to steal his friend mate underneath his nose. The guild went through overwhelming darkness to blinding light, multiple times before the sun could ever set. Frame by frame she tried to contain the reckless fight, each time they would break out and it would consume more of her magic to keep them in their stone states. Air seemed to escape the house of her lungs, sweat took the form of trickling streams and the color from her heavily colored face faded. Magic fatigue symptoms arose and Wendy was no longer content at their foolishness.

Using her sky magic, the young dragon slayer mingled the air with a sedative and both dragons collapsed on the ground. Sighing she then used her magic to carry Evergreen and place her next to Lucy on Sting's king-sized bed. Seconds later one of Lucy's spirit stepped out of their gate.

"Punishment?" A pink-haired made asked with a malicious look in her eyes at Wendy.

The child stared at both Rogue and Sting, then at a passed out Lucy. Nodding her head and smiling, the blue-haired girl pointed to the twin dragon slayers.

"So have they stopped yet?" Ever yawned lazily as she recovered from her fatigued state. Wendy just giggled as she explained the quality time the dragon slayers spent with Virgo getting punishment.

Laughing loudly, the older woman was a bit disappointed she couldn't witness a punishment session from the masochist that was the famed maid.

"Oh before I forget, tomorrow we all, have to go home." Ever said encircling her arm to include Lucy.

Wendy sighed knowing far too well that this was a retrieval mission and not just to stabilize their tormented friend. Lucy had to meet with Gajeel, and she needed to tell her sister that she could reverse Rogue's marking.

"I'm going too!" Rogue said as he chewed through the bandages covering his mouth, while he hung upside-down from the main wood ceiling beam.

 **So we're going into the dragon's den? Interesting... oh and by the way, don't let the child alone with Lucy too long, she knows how to remove your mark.** The shadows quietly informed their master, who just froze in place. Rogue was not happy at all, he thought that dragon mating was permanent.

"It's not like we want to return, but the master specifically said that Lucy must physically return herself, or she will be arrested for treason. She's been gone for months, and she has been within your possession for several weeks. Laxus will not have one of his fairies under any other guilds custody without a valid reason." The oldest of the fairies informed Rogue who looked at an equally bandaged Sting who only nodded in agreement.

"We have another dormant problem... the second we show up with Blondie, her former friend, yes I said former friend Levy is gonna give it to Lucy really bad. Supposedly the shrimp thinks Lucy ended their friendship and replaced years of sisterhood with me. There is also the obvious confrontation with Gajeel. From what Juvia told me, Gajeel is not doing good; he is mostly on edge and losing himself in a bottle. The guy hasn't been sober since Lucy left, his body knows what he's done, his mind just hasn't been invited to the party." Ever said as she got out of bed and flipped her hair, trying to air dry her sweat off. Just thinking about all the girl drama with Levy was giving her stomach cramps, from what the rain lady told her, Levy felt betrayed and neglected.

Rouge was not happy, he didn't want his mate to be anywhere near Gajeel. He also wanted to avoid all this necessary drama and stress, it would most likely affect her pregnacy and emotional state. Lucy ran away, and now her friends who help saved her life were gonna drag her back home.

"Okay. You girls do know I want her as far from Gajeel as possible. We might also want to rethink leaving tomorrow. Remember she did run away. I think we should head out now, while she still sleeps." The raven haired man said seriously as he hung from the large beam. Taking pity upon the dangling duo and feeling their calm auras, Wendy used her concentrated sky magic and sliced through the bandages that hung them to the ceiling. With a loud thump the two dragon slayers fell onto the hard wood floor.

After a light chuckle from the alert fairy maidens, the two sabertooth members stared daggers at their tormentors as they fiddled with their mummied states.

Within half an hour, Sting designated Rufus as interim guild master as he invited himself to this not so fun party. Everyone's luggage was packed and horses were prepared. Tonight they head for Fairy Tail to resolve legal guild issues and also confront the personal battle of a lifetime.

Wendy the most logical of the group, sighed mentally exhausted as she anticipated all the trials and tribulations awaiting her poor shattered-prone friend. Lucy was going to be heavily scolded and have her morals thrown into her face when they all realize that she is pregnant.

'If Gajeel or Levy finds out the truth all hell is gonna break lose.' The blue haired child thought as the horse and buggy trotted along and Charle stared at her master's petrified face.


	14. Chapter 14

Um warning, the later part of this chapter may not be suitable for Ms. Wendy Marvel or anyone under 18. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own my dirty mind and my membership to the GaLu fan-club. Hmm I know this looks bad, but this is still GaLu it's just gonna get real um confrontational later.

* * *

"Mmm where am I? And why the hell am I tied up?" Lucy awoke to a moving carriage with a passed out Rogue and humming Frosch. Kicking his feet happily, Frosch ignored the pretty fairy and continued to hum his song. Upset at being ignored, the golden haired fairy exchanged a sinister smirk with the oblivious cat as she focused her celestial magic.

"Open gate of the Lion!" The blonde yelled in anger as a golden gate materialized and out came her beloved Loke.

Greeting his beloved master with a bow, Loke was stopped dead in his tracks. Drool escaped his closed lips, his eyes trailed up and down slowly enjoying the sight of his mistress subdue in rope. Her arms were tied above her head, as she hung from a hook. She struggled and glared at her spirit as he stood in awe at her uncomfortable situation, she summoned him to aid her not to stand there and stare like a hungry lion. With a loud gulp, Loke's eyes froze on her bountiful chest as it bounce up and down with each movement of the carriage. Wiping of the liquid from the side of his mouth, he noticed how the ropes entangled his beloved fairy so seductively, her leg were caught in a spiral of scarlet ribbon, her abdomen was left bare as the fabric of her shirt rose up with each flailing move, her chest seemed to increase four sizes as the ropes were interwoven between both breasts. Instead of listening to his master, the leader of the zodiac took a seat behind his master. Visually and emotionally exhausted Lucy's loyal lion held onto his chest as he stared at her fabric riding up from behind.

"You perverted lion, stop staring at my woman! Just wait until this stupid carriage stops moving, I'm gonna gouge your blasted eyes out." Rogue threatened her spirit as he regain a bit of consciousness.

Smirking to himself, Loke understood, that as long as the carriage was in motion, he could stare all he wanted at his precious master. Lucy struggled against the binding to only reveal more skin to both males, as Frosch played patty-cake with his shadow completely oblivious to the sexual and violent tension permeating through the atmosphere.

"Forced gate closure! And open gate of the Maiden!" Lucy yelled completely annoyed at the feuding duo.

Blinding light filled their carriage as Virgo came out of her gate. Bowing to her master, the violet-haired maid stared in shock at her master's current predicament. 'Thank Mavis, I should have summoned her from the start,' Lucy thought hopeful as delicate fingers held the binding ribbons.

"Master, is this punishment?" The maid's eyes glisten with astonishment at the beautiful artistry of the binding. Her master's hopeful face turned into horror as Virgo took out a feather and gave one to Frosch.

Rogue laughed as much as he could, seeing his beloved exceed brighten with glee over tickling his mate. Salty tears and laughter filled his heart with joy as his stomach tried to exit through his mouth,

"I'm going to punish the both of you when this stinking buggy stops. Where the hell am I going and just why?" Lucy yelled and wiggled as the white feathers ticked her exposed stomach.

"We are 5 hours SE of the city of Magnolia, from what I can gather, we are en route to Fairy Tail and you have been so beautifully restrained to prevent any attempts at escape, but none of that matters. Just tell me what type of punishment am I to receive if I continue with the feather attack?" Virgo informed her mistress, with high expectations of future punishments.

Just before Lucy performed another gate closure, the carriage suddenly stopped. Virgo took that as her cue to stop tickling her infuriated master and return to the celestial world.

"Good riddance, all you spirits have it in for me!" Lucy yelled as the light from Virgo's gate faded.

Rogue sat up and regain his composure, Frosch ran out of the carriage to look for Lector, leaving the two alone. Forgetting the earlier atmosphere of laughter and joy, something had been bothering him for a while... she still smelled of Gajeel and it bothered him to no end. She was now in his possession and any traces of his stench, touches and memories had to and will be erased. Grasping onto her chin, he looked into her bewildered eyes.

"Rogue eh what's wrong? You're going to let me go right?" Lucy said nervously as his visible scarlet eye trailed down her exposed body and then up to her swollen pink lips. 'I have to make her mine, or else he'll steal her away from me.' Rogue thought quietly to himself as he brushed his fingertips against her cold stomach. Trembling in a mix of fear and pleasure, brown eyes looked in confusion at the man before her. Was she cursed to relieve her raping over and over again? Can't anyone understand that her heart was still fragile and susceptible to breaking? Closing her eyes she felt as his warm hand caressed her stomach and poured shadows into her.

"Rogue, Lucy, it's time to eat." Wendy said as she was opening the door, to witness Rogue filling Lucy's mouth with his fingers as he licked her bare stomach. Blushing profusely the child slammed the door closed and immediately tattled on Rogue to Sting.

Ripping the door wide open, Sting smacked Rogue against the back of the head and dragged him out of the steamy carriage.

Lucy was left hanging like a freshly caught fish, she heard Sting cursing and most likely beating Rogue for voyeurism. A few moments later everything went quiet, the door swung open and in came Evergreen with serious eyes.

"We gotta talk." Ever said as she closed the door behind her, unhooked Lucy from her hanging state and then sat down.

Nodding quietly, Lucy could only imagine the things her senior had to say. From what Virgo told her, they were on their way to Fairy Tail and it was not debatable.

Crossing her long legs, Ever waved her fan quietly and sighed. "I'll get to the main point, you'll have to see Gajeel again, but one thing you have miscalculated is that you had gain a new enemy in Levy."

Gulping nervously and thinking the worse, Lucy wiggled violently wishing to undo the ribbons, but to no avail. 'She can't know, she just can't!' Lucy thought as tears fled from her chocolate eyes.

"Stop your flailing child, she doesn't know about what transpired between you and Gajeel; it's a bit more complicated than that." Ever placed her fan down.

Calming down a bit, Lucy was relieved her beloved friend had not caught wind of her betrayal.

"Levy believes that you abandoned her and had her replaced with me. From what Bicks told me, the little shrimp caught Gemini, as you, and I hugging during your disappearance. Levy assumed that you would eventually return to her first and not someone you barely spoke to. Juvia informed me that she Levy also knows that your pregnant and thanks to me, everyone thinks you ran off with Rogue after a one night stand." The older Fairy Tail wizard told Lucy who was clouded by tears and confusion.

'Just how many people know? Bickslow, Levy, Juvia... Master for sure, maybe Laxus and Freed! I can't step back in Fairy Tail if they think I'm some sort of harlot, I gotta get out of here!' Lucy thought desperately as she tried to wiggle free from her tight binding.

Upset at her juvenile behavior, Ever rose from her seat and slapped Lucy across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself and grow up. I got the Sabers involve, but this is all your fault for not making Gajeel responsible for all of this. Don't glare at me Missy. I screwed up, but you running away made everything much worse." Evergreen crossed her arms, obviously upset at the whole situation.

"Did you think you could run away forever? Did you think Natsu and the others wouldn't come looking for you? Running away solves nothing! Now Rogue has to become a father, Gajeel has become a raging alcoholic, Wendy probably lost the innocence of a child cause you can't control men and you will most likely become a pathological liar! Lucy please, you can still make amends. We have to go back to Fairy Tail to prevent another Phantom Lord, don't struggle." The trembling voice of the fairy medusa sunk into Lucy's destroyed demeanor.

Tight ribbons were loosen from her once restrained body, but her feet refused to run. Did she really cause so much harm? Were all her efforts to avoid confrontation and accountability really that counterproductive? Gajeel had become an alcoholic... this was all new to her, sure he committed his dastardly deed inebriated, but that was a one time thing. Gajeel was never know to lose himself in a bottle... Levy hated her for leaving, but wouldn't have everything been much worse if she had stayed? Lucy's thoughts engulfed her in despair and all she could do was cry and nod to all the new information Ever provided.

"Where's Rogue?" Lucy asked holding onto her mark as her neck radiated in pain,

Pointing outside, Ever informed the blonde everyone had been turned into stone, so she could talk to her in private.

"Thanks for everything, but I can't hurt Levy anymore. I betrayed her, Gajeel was without fault and I have committed myself to Rogue." Lucy said as she stood up and adjusted the altered clothing, to properly cover her.

Sighing at the blonde's naivete, Ever already knew that Lucy would rather give up on the Iron Dragon Slayer, then destroy Levy. Opening the door of the carriage she reunited with the statues and reanimated them into their formerly rowdy selves.

"Stop turning us into stone!" Sting yelled in contempt at the woman he had grown to loathe.

Laughing at the idiot master of the sabers, Ever just gave a mischievous smile and waved her fan as she took her seat next to Charle and Wendy on the picnic blanket. Upset at being ignored, Sting ran off to scavenge for food.

Rogue just snickered at his friend agitated state, when suddenly the brushing of delicate fingers against his hand caught his attention. Whispering into his ear, Lucy dragged Rogue into the darkness of the forest.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy rose violently from the blanket. Evergreen pulled the child by the arm into a mothering embrace.

Looking somberly, Ever cried by herself as she surrounded herself in the silence statues once again.

"Where are you taking me Ms. Heartfilia?" Rogue asked the blonde who blindly dragged him further and further into the dark forest.

Stopping suddenly, her chocolate orbs desperately pleaded with his exposed scarlet eye. Quietly he understood and let the woman do whatever she wanted, nothing felt threatening or out of place.

"I smell like him, don't I?" The blonde rubbed her arm nervously as her neck radiated with anxiety and pain.

Nodding his head slightly, he confirmed her current fears of returning home. Loke's soap did wonders, but concealing his smell had proved difficult, giving her no other option than to run away.

"Can _you_ erase his scent from me?" Lucy's voice trembled as Rogue drew closure.

Licking her aching mark, he trailed his neck up her reddening earlobe.

"I certainly can." He whispered seductively into her ear.

A scarlet hue covered the celestial maiden usually pale face, as butterfly kisses trailed down her neck. Determine to forget all about Gajeel, this time Lucy knew she had to relinquish her body to this selfless stranger. His hot breath warmed her neck, as his hand tinkered with the buttons located at the front of her shirt. Cupping both mounds in his strong capable hands, her mouth relinquished a moan as her knees buckled. Falling into his embrace, she felt her desire starting to rise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your first." Gentle hands placed her on soft shadows as he removed his shirt.

Brown eyes gazed at the body usually covered by his loose-fitting clothing. He was lean, but all muscle, so similar to Gajeel, yet so much darker, mysterious and completely unkown. Her hand trembled as it made its way to his bare chest. His heart was racing, his eye filled of wonder, with a hint of confusion. 'He's just a child.' Lucy thought to herself quietly as he paused, calculating his next move. Gulping nervously, his hands fiddled with the front hook of her bra. A million times he had read how humans bred and how copulation occurred, but he never thought that he would feel so anxious and uncertain.

 **It's not that difficult Rogue, just strip her down to reveal all that juicy porcelain skin. Then all you have to is...**

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Rogue shouted out loud to voices only he could hear.

Quietly Lucy recalled her night with Gajeel. Remembering his tender moments, she looked tenderly at the soon to be 19-year old and took the initiative. Circling her arms around his neck, she brought him down to her level. Seductively she opened her open, setting free her hungry tongue that languidly licking the sides of his quivering lips. Gaining speed in her movements, she invaded his parting lips to be welcomed by his moist cavity. Sucking on his tongue, she rubbed her chest with anticipation against his.

Suffocating in lust and unaware of what was happening to Lucy, he felt blood rush down. Unbuckling his belt, he stroked himself pleasurably. Unfamiliar to this heat and passion, the shadows feeling their opportunity escaping took possession over his shaking hands. Gasping for air, their mouths parted as Lucy circled her legs around his muscular torso.

"Rogue, after this I'm all yours." Lucy said as fingers brushed against her opening.

Feverish moans echoed through the dark forest, as hazel eyes glared jealously at the display on the forest floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya All! Thanks for all the reviews and concerns about Levy. Um to all of you who wants this to be a RoLu, I love ya and will give you a ton of steamy moments, but there is no love between these two. This is a Galu... whether Levy likes it or not. Oh and one last thing I might have forgot to mention... the ending will not be well loved, if at all.

Onwards to the claim that I do not claim, also known as the disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail, it is physical, intellectual and emotional property of Hiro Mashima! So thanks to Mr. Mashima for characters we actually want to mess up and change their whole lives!

* * *

"Lucy..." trembling lips uttered as his heart suddenly felt the urge to stop right there and then forever.

Gajeel's lightly tan skin turned a shade of blue, his lungs restricted themselves of air, scarlet eyes felt heavy as his head began to throb violently. His body felt like someone had beaten him with a steel rod and then threw him in lava to burn off his flesh. The room seemed to spin around, Levy and Lily ran towards him after his body made contact with the floor.

While Gajeel was taken immediately to the infirmary. Makarov called for Polyurisica, but she was nowhere to be found, so in a desperate last measure, the old sage called for Warren to locate Wendy. Apparent Lucy and the others were about a half hour away from the guild, he communicated this information to a very upset Levy.

Rogue passed out from his motion sickness in the moving carriage as Lucy stared at her child-like husband while hugging Frosch tightly; the blonde mage felt horrible and cheap. Not only was she carrying another man's baby, but she was shacking up with the equivalent of the father's younger brother. The shadows inside her womb were content, the child was healthy, but she felt like at any moment, Mavis could come for her soul and she wouldn't even put up a fight. Evergreen made her feel worse with their earlier conversation and although she had regretted not notifying Gajeel of the occurrences that night, she was content that none of that made it to Levy's ears. It mortified the Celestial wizard that she could possibly destroy her beloved friend with opening her mouth and speaking the truth.

In the other carriage, Evergreen, Charle and Wendy just sat in silence as Sting complained about his stomach. The ride to Magnolia had become painfully awkward and everyone just wanted to arrive.

Pacing back and forth waiting for the young sky dragon slayer to return, Levy was nervously waiting for Lucy. Was she happy to be with Evergreen and her new friends, why was she returning home now after 3 months, did she want to brag that she was leaving Fairy Tail to go off to the Sabers? Worried about both Gajeel and Lucy, time seemed to drag on forever and the second hand on the huge grandfather clock seemed to go backwards.

It didn't take long for Panther Lily to take over Gajeel's care, the iron dragon slayer was delusional and he could hear the muttering of Lucy's name perfectly. Taking of his shirt, he pretended as if he were to strip Gajeel so his body wouldn't over heat and Levy took the cue and waited outside. Letting out a large sigh pass his lips, Panther Lily stared as Gajeel tossed and turned crying for Lucy. It was a pathetic site to the small exceed, his friend was a man of his word and Lucy's return would cause a clash between former friends. Since neither Lucy or Gajeel had the heart to hurt Levy, both would die from heart ache than pursue their own happiness.

Gajeel started convulsing on the bed and his body switched between flesh and iron as his body fought with itself and imaginary battle. Panther Lily had sat by his friend countless times, but this was the first time he ever felt fear. Gasping for air and drenched in sweat, Gajeel seemed to be on his death bed, Lily was terrified and about to rush out the door to get Levy, when Wendy in a state of panic ran through the infirmary doors. Quickly the child placed her hands on her dear friend as she poured her healing magic upon his fragile form.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lily voiced trembled trying to make an audible sound.

Nodding her head slowly, she reassured the small exceed that his partner would live, but Wendy was a bit nervous. She wanted to ask if Gajeel had talked about the blonde-

"Bun...ny" Gajeel gasped as color returned back to his face. Wendy swallowed her anxiety and understood exactly what was going on. She had to talk to Lucy and Gajeel alone, Lucy might think she belongs to Rogue now, but she was utterly mistaken. Everything was getting extremely complicated and all this silence was going to build up, explode and cause many casualties.

Quietly Lucy entered her guild for the first time in months, she felt so out of place. Everyone stared at her awkwardly as she held Rogue's hand tightly. Team Natsu were on a mission, Gajeel and Levy were nowhere to be found and she just felt extremely nervous until a big hand slapped Rogue on the back.

"Oi, congrats on nabbing our Blondie." Laxus booming voice announced to the whole guild and all eyes were upon the newly recognized couple.

Evergreen just stood there in disbelief as Lucy lied through her teeth about her union to the Saber. The obvious holes in her story were covered the second she said she was pregnant with his child and they were mates, everyone called her a liar, because she didn't seem pregnant, but Laxus and Mira both confirmed.

"Hey Mira, we know Laxus is a dragon slayer and that's why he can smell that Lucy's pregnant, but how can you?" Cana asked as she put her barrel down wanting to be as sober as possible to hear her answer.

Glaring at Cana, Mira explained that she could tell when a woman was pregnant from a mile away, and she should just shut up and drink herself into oblivion, all while sporting a hypocrite's smile.

The guildhall was so busy reconnecting with Lucy, that Levy just stared in anger. Lucy should have known that Gajeel was ill from Wendy, she was suppose to barge through the door and comfort her as Wendy healed her fiancee. Once again, the blonde mage showed her complete disregard of their friendship, and instead of reconnecting with her and offering apology for the prolong distance, she was showing off her mate and her pregnant state, Levy just sat in the darkness of the second floor by the infirmary doors. Frustrated tears fell down rosy cheeks, 'I thought we were friends Lu-chan, but only I ever thought we were friends...' Levy thought as her clenched fist dried her eyes.

Within the quiet room, Wendy stared at Panther Lily and walked him to a small corner of the infirmary far away from the doors.

"He's sick because of Lucy, isn't he?" Wendy stared surprised by the intuitive exceed

The blue-haired mage's shocked eyes was more than enough of a response to the usually vigilant exceed. Guilt, alcohol and unrequited love probably caught up with his old friend. What Panther Lily didn't know and Wendy refused to disclose was that Gajeel fathered a child with Lucy and the magical ties that unite the three were being destroyed, thus driving him insane. Her mouth wanted to assure the worried exceed, but this truth it wasn't hers to tell.

"I'll need to get Lucy and Gajeel to meet in secret, we have important dragon slayer things to talk about and I know Levy might be a problem." Panther Lily heard the child say as he confirmed that yes Levy at the sheer mention of Lucy would become irrational.

"So when's the wedding?" Makarov asked innocently trying to push civil rival guild formalities.

'Wedding?' Both Rogue and Lucy thought simultaneously as they stared at themselves puzzled. Weren't they mates? Wasn't that enough?

Everyone who sat around them, stared and their silence awkwardly, until Laxus stood abruptly from his seat.

"Don't tell me you stinkin' Sabers were just gonna let Lucy live as some whore." Laxus slammed his fist against a table causing it to shatter.

Silence by fear and disbelief Rogue just sat there unable to answer. He was to father her child, she was now his mate, a title much stronger and more prestigious than the title of wife. They never discussed any plans of conventional marriage, they were now bound to each other by the law of dragons, which was stronger than any piece of paper. The young dragon slayer couldn't understand why Laxus insulted his mate and questioned their moral code.

Still enraged by the Saber's disrespect for one of their most precious mages, Laxus stomped his way towards the shadow dragon slayer and picked him up by the collar of his shirt as he balled his other hand into a powerful fist.

"Laxus put him down this instance! We never once spoke of marriage." Lucy begged as she held onto his closed fist.

Stormy eyes glared at her chocolate orbs in annoyance, he remembered how many times she talked with her Shrimp-friend about how she always dreamed of getting married. Growling at the Sabertooth filth he let go his hold as the light man fell upon the hard guild floors.

"You refused to be my wife, to be someone's friend with benefits?" Laxus growled loudly as he pursued to choke the man who stole Lucy from the safety of her home.

Ever stood frozen in horror, as Rogue's scarlet eye shone blood red as he to let out a feral growl aim towards Laxus. 'I couldn't prevent it, we're going to have another Phantom Lord!' Evergreen thought nervously as Lucy was pushed aside and collided with the floor. At the sight of his mate and child being abused, Rogue could no longer hold his contempt for the lightning dragon slayer, he came here to make amends and to formally accept Lucy at her guild, but instead he was being harassed over some trivialities.

Baring his sharp fangs and his shadows darkening the once sunlit guildhall, he charged towards the giant man.

 **Don't let some Fairy trash push you around. At the very least Rogue, shouldn't you avenge your mate?** The shadows commanded a very persuaded Rogue.

"Stop this right now!" Both Master Makarov and Sting yelled.

Unfazed by the commands of their respected guild masters, Laxus and Rogue continued with their brawl. Lightning clashed against shadows, some spectators lingered, others ran off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Levy asked Lisanna who was hiding from the violent clash.

"Laxus hit Lucy, and Rogue's pissed off as hell." Levy's eyes grew in horror, worried for her friend's physical well being. All the avoidance and anger she had built up, immediately subsided. Even the fact that Gajeel was ill in the infirmary left her mind as she made her way down stairs.

Blood trickled down Laxus' brow as electricity sparked around him, and a murderous smirk adorned his face. Rogue struggled to breathe from all the physical punches to his gut and face, but every time he saw how Lucy was sprawled on the floor, because of some stupid electric oaf, the shadows in his blood boiled. Concentrating his shadows into a blade, this time Rogue wasn't trying to give any lessons, he was out for blood, but before he could pierce his shadow blade into Laxus' beating heart, Makarov grew in size and placed his wall-sized hand in front of the two.

The blonde was shaken, frustrated tears streamed down Lucy's eyes and the smell of her salty tears calmed both dragon slayers down. Both men were told to sit on opposite corners of the guild hall, and Laxus was slapped across the face by an agitated Makarov. "Don't you ever raise your hand at a pregnant woman!" The short man yelled at his apologetic grandson.

"Rogue let's go back to my apartment, I need rest." Lucy suggested as she hugged his muscular arm. Sighing at his lack of control, he thought that maybe he too could use some rest. Getting up, he picked up Lucy in his arms as she directed him outside the guild.

"Lucy, what about Levy, shouldn't you at least say 'hi' ?" Evergreen ran out of the building, hopping that Lucy would remember her strained relationship with her friend.

"I need to rest, maybe later." Lucy said as she nuzzled her head against Rogue's strong chest.

Unable to accept the shattering of the most envied friendship in Fairy Tail, Ever tried once more to convince Lucy to at least approach her friend before she turned in for the night.

"Didn't you hear me Ever? I don't have time for Levy, leave me alone!" Lucy yelled in frustration prompting Rogue to walk take her home.

Upset at the Lucy's stupidity, Ever tried to make her way back into the guild when the tears of a familiar script mage stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Le-" Ever started to say, extending her arm to pat the girl on the head, when she slapped her arm away.

"Don't touch me!" Levy said as she ran back into the guild heartbroken and completely shattered.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya All! Thanks for all the reviews and the support. So onwards with the disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail it's property of Hiro Mashima! Other than that I'm glad people are understanding the misunderstanding between Levy and Lucy, I want big drama and next chappie is a WTF are you on Eclipse... so please don't hate me XD I know what I'm trying to convey.

* * *

Wendy in all her youth saw her older guild brother toss and turn in anguish as his dragon instincts tried to reason with his humanity. Gajeel in the past might have been a rebel, and a notorious member of Phantom, but he still had his pride. It was evident that his sobriety was the catalyst of his emotional breakdown; the overwhelming guilt about what he did to Lucy was maddening and completely out of his normal character. He tried to distract his guilt with Levy, the engagement, and the unavoidable wedding. When the Shrimp was absent, his unoccupied mind contemplated on the possibility of harming Lucy, and that drove him directly to a bottle.

The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't speak to anyone, his bunny girl had runaway from his clutches and left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. The only moments of peace the usually quiet loner was when he passed out on alcohol or exhaustion. The stress and anxiety his guilt caused him was unparalleled to anything he had ever felt, but the resolution to this problem eluded him. Lucy ran away and left him completely empty inside. Dark voices started to whisper things to him in the dark, only he heard them and they were helping him lose what little sanity he retained.

Wendy continue to sit next to the emotionally aching man and sighed in frustration. 'How can adults ruin their lives so easy? Is talking so hard?' The small child thought profoundly, as she wiped away the sweat from his forehead gently.

Swiftly the once dormant man, grasped her tiny wrist tight, causing the girl to wince in pain.

"Where's Bunny girl?" Piercing red eyes, threatened the small girl who smelled faintly of the tormentor of his dwindling sanity.

Nervously she shook her head honestly not knowing where Lucy was.

"Oi, don't give me that bull brat. I smell her all over you. You better tell me where Bunny girl is or I'll-" Gajeel got up from the bed, dangling Wendy by her aching arm.

"- Or you'll what Gajeel?" Lily asked in battle mode with his sword pointed at his partner's throat.

Wide scarlet eyes glared at his partner. "How dare you threaten me you worthless exceed."

The cold metal blade rested against Gajeel's frozen neck. Panther Lily was not amused at his friend's insult.

"Put the girl down Gajeel, or I swear on Metalicana that I'll slit that throat of yours." The large exceed nervously threatened his friend.

Ruby eyes snapped back into reality. Holding his breathe, sweat trickled down his forehead as the sheen of a blade caught his attention. The current surroundings made no sense; he was griping Wendy by the arm, as Lily held his blade in determination, ready to strike at any moment.

Gajeel head pounded furiously as he tried to recollect the events that led to this point and that's when the snickering shadows started to laugh.

 **Oh how the mighty have fallen. Black Steel Gajeel, the murderer of innocent children and rapist of women. If this continues you'll only have us to keep you company. Even Panther Lily wants you dead now.** The echoing voices informed him of his attempted actions, and once he grasped what he almost did to his guild mate, his grip loosen on Wendy's petite arm.

Falling to the ground, the young sky dragon slayer, just held her wrist in shock. She knew Gajeel was succumbing to his inner dragon, but he never once raised his hand at her. Gulping slightly, the child only understood one thing, Lucy and Gajeel had to talk before it was too late.

"I'm sorry shortie, I don't know what came over me." Gajeel said apologetically as he stared at his clawed hand, and that's when his throat felt dry. Not only had he probably raped Lucy, but he was willing to shed the blood of an innocent child. What kind of monster was he becoming? Why did his insides burn and where was Lucy, the cause of all his angst?

After calming down, Wendy immediately forgave him, but not without a warning: 'Insanity and love are intertwined, normalcy is a myth and your objective must be met or blood will spill.' The young sky dragon had a way with words, but Gajeel was not fooled; this ordeal with Lucy was bigger than anyone actually stated.

Just the whiff of her scent was enough to drive him feral for blood.

'She's been here!' His instincts screamed in his mind. Her captivating scent was like a fine scotch and he just wanted to drink her scent. Hyper-aware of her proximity, the Iron Dragon Slayer needed to find his bunny girl, he wanted answers, but above everything else, he wanted to see with his own eyes that she was fine.

Without thinking, his feet moved like lightning as he escaped through the 2nd floor window. The iron dragon slayer was determined to talk to his bunny girl and get everything right so he could wed Levy in peace.

Landing safely on a nearby roof top, he noticed the smell of his petite fiance, Evergreen, Lucy and a familiar male. Scanning the area he noticed how Levy ran desperately into a library, Evergreen was on her knees distraught over something, but Lucy was no where to be seen. Concerned about his betrothed, his heart ached to chase after her in the library, but his feet moved in the other direction. Conflicted, but certain his feet took him in front of Lucy's apartment; her scent was strong and his sobriety seemed to diminish in the alluring aroma, but while enjoying her unique scent he let out an angry growl. The other scent of a male made Gajeel furious and he couldn't comprehend why. After all bunny girl was free to be with whoever she wanted, so why did he feel so agitated?

* * *

"Master, Sting we need to talk!" Wendy demanded with all the authority of the cosmos as she stormed into Makarov's office.

The two guild masters were caught off guard as they were exchanging questionable magazines. Nervously they covered their precious collection with their bodies, quickly they shoved their contraband into the large desk's drawers and suggested Wendy to sit down.

"Ah... next time my child, could you please knock?" Makarov said exasperated.

Sporting an apologetic blush, the child nodded to her father-like master, while holding both Charle and Lily in her arms. Worriedly she explained how Gajeel lost control of himself and threatened her. Gasping in disbelief, Makarov radiated with anger. How dared Gajeel lay a hand on one of his beloved brats! He promised that he would never purposely hurt any of his fairies ever again. The old man just sat in his chair fuming, as Lily confirmed how he witnessed and protected Wendy from Gajeel.

"Master please calm down. He wasn't aware of his actions, he was acting on instinct and he apologized! Right now we need to separate Rogue and Lucy. Gajeel needs to talk to Lucy, there are too many lies, too many politics and lives involved." Wendy pleaded with the two guild masters as she knelt in frustration.

Sting just looked at Makarov, engaging in a telepathic-like conversation, not once did there mouths move. Opening a locked drawer, Makarov showed Sting a sheet of paper, his hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers, but without giving it a second thought, he took out his insignia, bit his thumb and stamped the paper with his scarlet blood.

Quietly the young Sabertooth master rose from his chair next to Makarov and left the room in search of his comrade.

Wendy opened her mouth to ask her master what had just transpired, but he held his ground and told her to exit quietly. Whatever those two had planned was neither for her ears or eyes. Standing up she bowed and thanked her master, as she closed the door behind her, she could hear her master quietly sobbing. Holding her chest tightly, Panther Lily and Charle flew around her trying to soothe her fears.

"It's better this way. You're suffering as bad as them. Please just leave this to the masters." Charle seeing into the near future feigned a smile.

* * *

Opening the entrance to Lucy's building, Gajeel drank her scent, his body and head felt dizzy, while his lips were as dry as sand. The effect of her smell got stronger with each and every step up the stair case, but somewhere midway between the entrance to the building and her apartment, a dark figure showed its unhappy face.

"Hello Gajeel, what brings you here?" Rouge said quietly enough for only Gajeel to here.

Letting out a furious growl, Gajeel ignored his former guild mate and continued to head to Lucy's apartment.

Quicker than Laxus' lightning, the shadows bolted Rouge right in front of Lucy's door.

"Get the hell out of my way Ryos, this has nothing to do with you. I gotta talk to Bunny girl, now." Gajeel seethed through his sharp teeth.

Cracking both fists, Rouge glared back at Gajeel's impertinence.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gajeel, but she's asleep right now, and frankly, I don't want you anywhere near my mate, you damn rapist!" Rogue stabbed the verbal dagger into the older dragon slayer's fragile heart.

Boiling anger swiftly turned into anxiety and guilt upon hearing the cruel words Rouge threw at Gajeel. Each word he understood to be true, but it was because he knew there was some validity to them, he wanted to talk to Lucy. He wanted to make sure that he didn't destroy her, that if he had to take responsibility for anything he would act like a man. Gajeel Redfox did not run away from his problems, but apparently his problems ran away from him.

Placing a trembling hand on Rogue's shoulder, Gajeel tried to keep his composure.

"I need to speak to her Ryos, I'm dying. I've hurt her before, then made promises to never touch her again. She lied to me, I tried to rectify everything, but everything I say and think is wrong, but bunny girl can resolve all of this. Please Ryos, let me see her." Rogue heard Gajeel beg, and it broke his heart. Ever since he was a child, he never once saw his idol beg or break down in front of anyone and yet the baffling reality took place right before him.

Hearing the name Ryos usually agitated the Shadow Dragon Slayer, but hearing the cracking of his idol's voice had him immobilized. Should he let these two meet up and resolve their issues, Lucy was most likely going to lie, and Gajeel was in the process of marrying Levy, so there was no threat.

 **Are you stupid or do we have to do everything? Look at this pathetic man, that damn woman is gonna melt the second she sees him. Don't let his words deceive you, he wants to take her back.**

"No he wouldn't! She said she was mine!" Rogue argued like a maniac in front of a perplexed Gajeel.

 **We're warning you, she loves him and he idolizes her. The flat-chested wench is a 2nd place trophy that he conformed to. Protect your family, and don't be a fool.** The shadows swirled loudly making sure both dragons heard them.

Scarlet eyes looked into the abyss analyzing the validity of their statements. 'Did I ever have a chance with Lucy? Do I really love Levy?' Gajeel's hand gravitated to brush his mane in confusion.

Growling furiously at the uncertainty of his idol, Rouge slithered in the shadows. Swirling menacingly around Gajeel, he caught the Iron Dragon Slayer in a painful hold of dark miasma.

"Lucy's mine!" Rogue roared, materializing his upper body and violently headbutted the constricted Gajeel.

Smirking wildly, Gajeel turns his body into steel.

"The second you turn back into your solid state, it's been proven that you're no match for me Ryos!" The Iron Dragon Slayer recalled his winning at the Grand Magic Games while smacking his iron head against the crook of Rogue's neck.

Coughing up a bit of blood, Rogue's scarlet eye shined murderously. Charging back, he takes out his shadow claws lashing at every opening visible. "Tch." Gajeel smiles back as he inhaled Rogue's shadows, but before the younger slayer could make a move an iron club smacks against his exposed abdomen. Ricocheting against Lucy's door, the shadow dragon slayer hisses in anger.

 **You know what to do Rogue, let us take over. Succumb to anger and jealousy.**

Listening to his inner darkness, the shadow dragon sunk into the abyss of desperation. The hallway was engulfed in darkness. Gajeel struggled to breathe and move, consuming these shadows proved to be impossible and the air in his lungs seemed to escape, and he was starting to feel dizzy. Desperately he attacked the darkness, but he was unable to lay one punch on Rogue, as the darkness hid the younger slayer well.

"Iron Dragon Roar! Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel spewed out metal in every direction possible, but the void sucked up all form of sound along with his multiple attacks, his senses were all hindered. He couldn't see, everything felt like Rouge, sound and smell were voided. Gasping for what little air remained Gajeel tried one last attack.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" The huge attack managed to cause a break in the shadow enclosure, allowing the light to shine through and drive the shadows back into Rogue.

Both raven haired men laid on the floor gasping for air, neither one possessed the strenght to get up. Too drained to yell at each other, both bodies were both heavily bruised, yet they still had enough energy to rotate their heads to face each other and glare.

A blinding flash of light caused Gajeel and Rogue to firmly close their scarlet eyes. When the light faded, Gajeel opened his eyes and Rogue was no where to be found.

"Good riddance!" Gajeel belted out in victory as his head gave way and he passed out on the floor.

Standing cautiously behind her locked door, Lucy sighed in relief when she heard silence engulf the once boisterous hallway. Quietly she creaked the door open, her brown eyes peered through the small crack, witnessing the damage left to the torn stairway, the splintering wood floors and a familiar body on the darken floor. Immediately thinking it was Rogue, she ran straight to him.

Kneeling next to the passed out body, she waved her luminous keys over the dispersing shadows. Holding her mouth, brown eyes were shocked to see Gajeel laying before her. White legs rose her trembling body. 'Where's Rogue?' Lucy thought desperately as she slowly walked away from the tormentor of her world.

'I can't be left alone with you. He's gonna leave Levy if he finds out. I gotta run!' Lucy's legs were ready to sprint out of the torn up building when suddenly Gajeel grasped her ankle.

"Oi, Bunny. We gotta talk." Gajeel's raspy voice echoed through Lucy's ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya All! Sorry for taking my sweet time, inspiration is a two timing floozy who hasn't been knocking at my door often... but yeah here is chapter 17! Woohoo! (Throws confetti at the readers)... anyway, I the maiden that has been eclipsed by her dark desires, acknowledges and proclaims that Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail!

P.S. I also want to give a big shout out to the followers and those who have favorite this story.

Reviewers, you guys give my life :)

ChristieAmanda thanks for enjoying the roller coaster ride of my perplexed mind.

Love Crimson Red Ray88 its been a pleasure reading your reviews for almost each chapter :)

Adelene900, BlackRose851, AiMila, Ashanta87, and Illustre thank you so much for all your reviews, they have been motivating me to do my very best!

* * *

Chapter 17: Just Tell Me

Sometimes, obtaining peace becomes quite the difficult ordeal; rights are questioned, revoked and compromised. The boisterous cries of liberty, equality and fairness must be muted for the greater good, but as the guild master of Sabertooth witnessed, sometimes obtaining peace can be questionable.

Navy blue eyes witnessed amongst the shadows as his best friend suffered for the blonde temptress that dragged them into this chaos. As time passed on, Rogue seemed to succumb his fragile will to his inner demons.

'What am I doing? I should be helping you, protecting you and instead I side with another guild to lock you up as Blondie potentially makes up with the iron-head jerk.' Sting thought deeply as his face was frozen in a scowl.

Silver shackles adorned Rogue's pale wrists and covered ankles, as anxiety and fear resided on his once calculated face. Desperately the shadow dragon slayer struggled amongst the magic canceling chains. For three torturous hours, Sting painfully watched as his fellow dragon slayer pulled and fought against his entrapment, screaming for freedom like a caged animal.

"So we've come to this? I thought you cared for me, but the shadows were right... you just want Lucy all to yourself." Rogue whispered quietly.

Rolling his eyes in disbelief, he stayed masked in darkness where he could not be seen. The light dragon slayer wanted to rebuttal, wanted to explain that this was only a request from Makarov, but the murderous glint in his exposed eye and his elongated fangs were the proof that Rogue was falling deeper and deeper into the deceptive arms of lunacy.

"Show yourself you pathetic dirt-bag!" The raven-haired man shouted into the abyss as the shackles shook vigorously.

 **Poor pathetic Rogue, can't even get your friends to listen to you. What are the chances of that wench remaining loyal? That harlot is probably in the arms of the child's father at this very moment. Enjoying the advances of a passionate man who knows what he's doing, instead of a clueless kid.**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! She wouldn't!" Rogue screamed at the swirling shadows who took great pleasure in mocking and tormenting him, while deceiving others in their invisibility that he was going crazy.

Worried for his friend, Sting activated a recording lacrima to later show Makarov the thin thread that adhered sanity to Rogue.

Sighing quietly to himself, his mind wondered to Blondie. The golden haired mage was someone he stalked for months after her humiliating loss at the Grand Magic games, and ever since she had been getting under his skin and it drove him mad to think that she had ended giving herself to Rogue. The only thing his counterpart wanted from the blonde was her bastard, nothing more nothing less. Bored with watching his friend argue at the wind, Sting pulled out a small knife and began to carve a flute out of an ebony branch, recalling when he first met Lucy and how he thought she was some ditzy wannabe wizard. Chuckling to himself, he laughed at how screwed up everything had turned out to be.

Ever since he ease dropped on Lucy and Rogue in the forest, her bare body imprinted itself on his mind. 'She should have been mine.' The Sabertooth master thought as he violently stabbed the knife through the thick branch, making a mouth hole.

While jealousy, insanity and desperation were enclosed in a nearby secluded prison in the woods, Lucy was in the clutches of the man who made her into the horrible person she was becoming.

Dim scarlet eyes, stared at her for what seemed hours, and after Gajeel said that they should talk, not one word was exchanged. Grunting for her to help him get up, Lucy without Rogue to give her strength, complied to the Iron Dragon Slayer's demands. Awkwardly he placed his arm around her trembling shoulder, smelling her alluring aroma he tore through all the lies she fed him until now. She still didn't smell right to his nose, but one thing was in his favor this time: he wasn't fighting a hangover, and for the first time in days he was completely sober.

Breathing in her ever-changing scent, gave away all of her dirty secrets, but his mouth was stumbling to ask the questions his guilty conscience ached to voice. Lucy opened her apartment door and let him in, nervously she helped him take a seat on her only sofa, which faced her bed, but she could not relax and sit. She wanted him out of her room, out of her life, her feet wanted to run and never been seen again, but her loyalty to Fairy Tail was the only thing that brought her back to Magnolia. Looking at the quiet man made her uncomfortable, was he ever going to talk? Was he just going to play mind games until she broke?

"Hey Bunny." Gajeel addressed her quietly.

"Ye...s?" Her voice trembled.

This was finally happening, she was going to confront Gajeel. Her mother didn't raise a liar, she should have been infuriated and demand for justice, but the thought of hurting Levy drove her down the path of lies.

"About what happened a few months ago, you lied to me." The raven haired slayer finally said, as he felt a couple thousand pounds being lifted off his burden-laden shoulders.

Shivering, her scent completely changed, sweat trickled down her brow and she hugged her chest as she looked out the window hopping Rogue would return and save her from this situation. Her breathing grew rapid, he could hear her heart beat violently as she held back tears.

"Huh? What.. are you talking about ? I don't lie." The blonde woman stuttered nervously, never once making eye contact.

Slowly Gajeel picked himself up from the couch and slowly made his way to his trembling friend. She was so close yet she felt unreachable, but this time he wouldn't let her run away.

"Yes you did and still are. I took advantage of you when I was drunk didn't I?" He said grasping onto her shoulders and staring into her watering eyes.

The usually happy room, fell silent. Lucy couldn't confess her pain, he wanted to rectify his actions, but as noble as he was, Levy stood in between them. Her chocolate eyes were consumed in water, she wanted to cry out and tell him his faults. Her hands balled into tight fist wanting to punch his chest, she wanted to accuse him of her tragedies, her heart ached to confess how she had fallen in love with him, but it was too late. Now she had to lie her way through life and let others be happy. Tears trickled down her face on their own, causing Gajeel to get a little agitated.

"Stop yer crying and just tell me, damn it!" Gajeel shook her violently unable to take her lies, unable to just cave in and leave her alone. He needed answers, he wanted to hear it from her. Everyone else around him could say whatever they wanted, but until Lucy spoke he was in denial.

"Yes, you did! Happy? I ran away because you couldn't tell the difference between Levy and I. You stole my virginity screaming out her name through the entire ordeal. You saw me the next day, touched me, saw my desperation and couldn't even remember what you did to me. If you would have remembered, if you would have noticed me, maybe everything would have been easier, but since you didn't, I ran away as soon as I could. Eventually I met Rogue, we clicked, we became mates and..." Lucy confessed.

Scarlet eyes widened in horror. So everything his body was telling him was true, he had hurt his beloved bunny girl and now all the scents she emanated made sense. She smelled of his earth, Rogue's darkness and Wendy's healing care, and then there was the mixture of strawberries mingled with earth.

Tenderly he took the blonde into his arms, she had been suffocating by herself. Subconsciously his hand held her chin tenderly as he caressed his thumb against her puffy red cheek. The gentleness confused the blonde as her chocolate eyes looked at him questioningly.

Entranced by her beauty, he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, causing her to let out a small moan. Her eyes closed and the distance between their mouths lessened.

"I think not." Loke emerged from his gate and pulled his master away from Gajeel.

Letting out an agitated growl, he glared at the orange haired leader of the zodiac sign. He was thankful for his intrusion, but the possessive way he held her, infuriated him. Ruby eyes glared as Loke encircled an arm around his master and stood between them.

"Sorry Mr. Redfox, but Lucy here belongs to Rogue, and I have sworn loyalty to my master's mate." Loke lied through his teeth like a pro, not wanting his princess anywhere near the neanderthal that destroyed his precious master's life.

Ever since the brute of a man attacked Lucy those many years ago, Loke wanted nothing to do with Gajeel, let alone his dirty spawn. Clenching his fist, the leader of the Zodiac constellation contemplated the possibilities of his master's present if those twins would have kept their talkative mouths bolted and explain the situation to him.

'I could have rigorously train her, take her out drinking or even get her to change kitty litter... anything to ensure an abortion promptly.' Loke thought in anger.

Right now the lion spirit was just appalled that her former aggressor would take advantage of his weaken master while she seemed to be alone. While cursing Gajeel in his mind, Loke was furious that he was even in the same room with the man who violated his innocent master.

Lucy's loyal lion tried to put an optimistic front, but the idea of his master breeding so young scared him. Aquarius had informed him long ago that Layla's death was unnatural. She died from magical exhaustion, not only because she didn't have a second magical container, but because she bore a child with limitless magical potential, that she had to feed until she was completely drained. Apparently Celestial mages don't live long unless they turn to a life of celibacy, where they can monopolize their magic.

Feeling protected in Loke's comforting arms, brown eyes peeked at Gajeel who seemed to be pacing and wondering what to do next. Suddenly her guilt came to smack her in the face, she became weak in his presence, she wanted the strong man before her, while she had become Rogue's mate. Lies and more lies seemed to consume her current life, and all she wanted to do was protect her precious friendship with Levy and runaway with her child.

"Lucy." Gajeel's husky voice commanded her attention.

Loke felt her body shift in his hold, trying to break free and run to the voice who called her. Firmly he held her tightly as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"This is all bull. Your covered in so many lies, that the Lucy I know died. When you want to be honest and cut all the crap you know where I live. Oh and before I forget..." Gajeel said he approached Loke.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Loke watched as Gajeel with lightning speed grabbed the arm that was encircled around Lucy's waist.

"Never get in my again, or I'll tear off your ears and eat 'em for supper." Gajeel threatened Loke as he twisted the spirit's arm until it bent unnaturally, causing him to fall on his knees.

Chocolate eyes stared in horror as Gajeel caused her dearest friend pain, she forced his gate closed and told Gajeel to take a hike and to never again touch any of her beloved spirits.

"Whatever, I'm going home, but I will be waiting. Oi and Bunny-girl, this time if you run away, I'll come and chase you down and make you mine so many times that you'll forget you ever met Rogue." Gajeel said as he smirked deviously as he closed her door and exited her quiet apartment.

Hugging herself, guilt continue to build. How many people had she cause to suffer? Levy was going to be devastated when she hears the truth, Gajeel was slowly breaking, Loke got hurt protecting her, and on top of it all. Sting and Rogue are involved in another guild's inner war. Everything she was trying to resolve and mend was bursting at the seams. What frustrated the blonde mage most, that instead of confronting her fears all she did was hide everything in tears and lies. She felt pathetic, weak and frustrated. Running away wasn't an option, lying had always been difficult and Gajeel gave her the option to tell the truth. Biting her bottom lip she looked perplexed.

"Just follow him." Evergreen said seated upon her windowsill.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy question the Medusa of Fairy Tail.

The older woman laughed as she collapsed her fan and tucked it down her bra. Entering her apartment, Evergreen explained that she had followed Gajeel from the guild to her apartment and stayed by Lucy's window as the two men fought. She also explained that her relationship with Levy regardless of what was happening with Gajeel was as good as over. Everything she was trying to mask or lie about, was exploding in her face and Lucy only had two options: 1. Tell the truth and face the consequences as a full fledged adult, or 2. Lie and destroy everything she had built up until now.

Sighing Lucy got up and nodded her head knowing exactly what to do.

"I'll talk to Gajeel." Lucy said defeated.

Smiling, Evergreen gave the younger mage a thumbs up as she back-flipped off the windowsill to a nearby lamp post.

Overwhelm with the realization of his actions, Gajeel swore in frustration. How could one night do so much damage, why was Lucy such an idiot and not tell him with time? There were too many afflicted variables involved now; his engagement to Levy, Lucy's new relationship with Rogue and that's just the small stuff. Laxus was now dead set on getting those two married or starting a guild war, there was also the accusations of Sabertooth guild kidnapping Lucy, Wendy and Evergreen, but most of all, his heart ached to confess to Lucy that he had always been in love with her and not Levy.

Passing the library, he never noticed Levy crying at the entrance. It was Sunday and apparently her haven was close, but right now the world was ever-consuming and ever-destroying him from both the inside out and the outside in. His world was upside down and right side up at the same time, he was in two dimensions at the same time and whatever Lucy did and said next would force him into one of the realities. If she continues to lie, he was going to force the truth out of her and become a villain, but if she came with the truth he would shatter and destroy everything around him.

Shortly after Gajeel disappeared from eyesight, Lucy came down the street and passed by Levy who this time was hopping her fiancee would return to comfort her, but instead her ex-friend going to her lover's house. Picking herself up from the steps of the building, she placed a cloak over her blue head and took the popular route to Gajeel's house.

Grinding her teeth together in frustration, Evergreen stared down from Kardia Cathedral at the mysterious woman following Lucy. 'Should I continue to intervene? Those two need to talk and she would misunderstand.' The gossip of Magnolia contemplated her actions as she jumped down from the cathedral's tall spire. 'This is for Lucy, sorry Levy.' Evergreen thought as she landed in front of the small script mage who fell on the hard cobblestone floor. Removing her glasses she stared directly at her guild mate, thus turning her to stone.

While Evergreen continued to converse with statues, Gajeel finally arrived home, but he was well aware that a certain Bunny girl was tailing him, so he held the door open for the surprised woman.

"How did -"

Laughing lightly, he pointed to his nose, reminding the Celestial mage of his ever knowing nose.

Feeling a little stupid, she smiled.

"So Bunny what brings you here?" Gajeel asked as he closed and locked the door to his dark and secluded home.

Fiddling with her fingers she seemed to be lost at what to do, she didn't know if she wanted to continue down the path of a liar or be relieved from the chaos she had built.

Placing a hand on her stiff shoulder, he told her to loosen up and take a seat. Quietly she did as he suggested.

"Bunny I suggest you tell me the whole truth cause I can smell all your secrets. I'm not some 3rd generation dragon slayer whelp." He stated as he leaned against the wall next to her as she sat on his sofa.

Gulping down, she had anticipated that he could smell her out, but instead of relieving her, she felt worse. Everything she worked so hard to shelter from the world had become completely apparent to the one person she had tried to deceive.

"I will tell you the truth but you must promise me-"

Lucy stopped herself trying to phrase the words right in her head, what did she want from him? To disregard his own child, to ignore her, to act like nothing happened? She thought quietly when he coughed lightly to get her attention.

Watching his hand descend from his mouth, she met his fierce eyes. "I won't promise anything until I hear the truth."

Nodding her head in defeat she complied to his request and told her story.

"Before I start, please don't interrupt or comfort me if it gets difficult." Lucy asked Gajeel who signaled her to start her tale.

"After the incident, you left me shattered and lost. I wanted to tell you off, to call you a rapist and a drunk, but instead I went home and cried to Loke. You betrayed me, and what was worst of all I couldn't bring myself to accuse you or to even resent you. The Phantom Lord Gajeel that did me so much harm in the past died long ago and my friend Gajeel, whose always had my back, had a little too much to drink and made a mistake. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, so I remained quiet. When you came after me the next day, relief brushed through my soul, I thought you remembered, I thought you came to apologize and make everything right like you always do, but when I saw you so broken at the thought of harming me, how could I destroy you? So instead I was dead set to forgive and forget-" Lucy said trying to hold back tears.

Gajeel just stood there feeling horrible, he wanted to tell her that he felt so like a corpse in the world of the living when she left, it would have been preferable to know, break Levy's heart and take responsibility for his actions, instead all living with so many doubts that drove him to the bottle. A low growl informed her to continue, cause he really wanted to give her a piece of his tormented mind.

Squirming a little, Lucy tried to give him only the bare facts, she didn't want to confess that she had fallen in love with him.

"But I couldn't forget, so I ran off on a string of missions. Immersing myself in training and work, but that only helped me for a month and a half; actually I was about to return home, when a magical parasite emerged. My celestial spirits worked diligently trying to cure me, but the disturbance in my magic was so detrimental and slowly killing me. Food was repugnant, sleeping was my only escape and then Evergreen told Gemini what should have been my first conclusion: I was pregnant. When my spirits finally confirmed it, they all insisted that I abort, but I couldn't. It was and is my family, I could care less who the father was. I was going to be mother and regain my stolen family. My initial plan was to runaway with my child and never return to Fairy Tail, but when does plan A really ever work? Instead of being independent, my child who I was dying to protect rejected my magic, so I needed a magical donor or we would both die. Thankfully, Evergreen was making rumors left and right and that's when Loke out of desperation headed to Sabertooth. On our way there we met Sting and Rogue. They both decided to adopt the child and be its donors, but it ended up doing worse. I was bed ridden and apparently none of the healers in Sabertooth could restore me, that's when Wendy was contacted. I'm better now and mated with Rogue." Lucy concluded truthfully to Gajeel who was fuming red.

Crouching down, he held her trembling hands tenderly. Scarlet eyes stared angrily at her apologetic chocolate orbs, but instead of calming down, she irritated him even more. So he stood up and made some distance from the woman who had literally destroyed his life. All he wanted to do was smack her and call her a f-ed up idiot, but what was done was done and regardless how he felt, it was still his fault.

After calming down by pacing the whole house at least eight times, he returned to quiet living room.

"Gajeel I just came to tell you the truth, you don't have anything to do, I solved everything!" Lucy yelled nervously.

Frustrated at her resolution, he hissed lightly and combed his fingers through his dark spiky hair.

"Look Bunny girl, I appreciate you trying to protect me and all, but I ain't a child. The only thing you've done 'til now is screw everything and everyone!" Gajeel scolded at Lucy who could only cast down her head in shame. She was very well aware that everything was starting to unravel in the worst way possible.

Taking a seat on the couch he placed a comforting arm around Lucy's quivering shoulder. Pulling her unto his chest, Gajeel kissed her blonde head as he stared up at the his tin ceiling.

"Were you ever going to tell me about my child?" Gajeel whispered into the atmosphere.

Tears fell on their own as she clutched onto his inviting chest. Wailing like a child, Lucy wanted to reveal her heart, but it was too late, she was now with Rogue and he had Levy.

Staring at the ceiling scarlet eyes closed as he let his friend empty the dams of her eyes, and relax.

"Bunny girl please don't cry, what's done is unfortunately done." Gajeel tried his best to comfort the shattered girl, who stared up at him with a sad smile and nodded.

Brushing her tears with his thumb, Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the contact of the man who moved her heart. Gajeel let out a small feral growl as Lucy's eyes shot back open. He held her wrists above her head, as his other hand hungrily trailed up her bare cold leg.

"Lucy, Lucy." Gajeel whispered her name into her ear as he stole licks at her exposed marked neck.

Being engulfed by the protective weight and warmth of Gajeel's body, Lucy's guilt continued to grow. She dreamt of him calling her name over and over again, but this was wrong. He had Levy and she promised her life to Rogue. Regretfully she looked into his passion filled ruby eyes and kneed his gut, pushing him off her.

"I won't have others have what is mine!" Gajeel slammed her knees back down and forced a desperate kiss.

 **So you're gonna rape her again? Seems like we had the wrong impression of you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya all thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I don't own Fairy Tail, its property of Hiro Mashima-sensei!

Enjoy

* * *

Pride, lust and guilt no longer had any occupancy in Gajeel's tormented mind. He still hadn't come to the conclusion that his heart authentically beats just for Lucy Heartfilia, and not for his soon-to-be-bride Levy McGarden, his mouth synched effortlessly with the strawberry flavored lips before him. His long tongue found its way in her moist succulent mouth like it had always belonged there. Her blonde hair deterred the darkness of his mane and intrepid whispering shadows; unconsciously Gajeel was reclaiming his stolen property. The insolence of that whelp and the naivete of the blonde have completely obliterated his comfortable present.

"Because of you, because of him and mostly because of this." Gajeel whispered tenderly into Lucy's ear as he caressed affectionately her growing stomach.

Silence took over as the mighty Black Steel laid quietly weeping ontop of the mother of the child he always wanted.

"Gajeel... what's wrong?" Lucy asked quietly as she forgot the fearful moment as she patted him on the head.

Teary ruby eyes shone in the darkness of Gajeel's living room, melting Lucy's fragile heart. Everything could have been so much better if she only talked earlier... they could have been together... Lucy thought as she stared at the white ceiling as the man continued to quietly weep.

"Bunny girl, your making me into a terrible man. I'm breaking my promises to Levy, destroying my pride every time I don't run away with you and our child. Do you know how difficult it's been avoiding jail every time I see that cheeky whelp." The dark haired man whispered quietly to his receptive audience who could only sadly nod in acknowledgment.

Sitting up, Gajeel lowered his head in apology as he got up from the shocked woman and took a new seat on his rocking chair. This was wrong, both thought to themselves as they sat quietly in frustration, they both felt the chemistry, the lust and the familiar, yet forbidden, taste of their affair. Sighing, Lucy button up her open shirt and brushed her shirt back into place.

"Look Gajeel, I didn't come to take you away from anyone, you wanted the truth and I needed to get rid of this guilt. I'm with Rogue, you're with Levy. The child has a father-"

"-you bet the child has a father and that's me! Bunny girl stop ticking me off!" Gajeel roared obviously upset at the thought of his things being own by another.

Was he truly upset? Did she confuse him for another? No, all Lucy had been doing this time was covering up their mistakes and instead of feeling relieved by her resolutions, the man just seemed to get upset. He tried to take advantage of her, but he couldn't even touch her that way unless he was under the influence and mistaking her for another. The one who was growing upset and hiding it like a pro was the ex-aristocrat and not the use-to-be renegade.

"Look you had your fun with me, and now its time for you to wear your big boy pants and marry my friend." Lucy got up from the couch and headed for the door.

Turning the door handle quickly, she noticed that it stopped halfway. It was locked as she heard a sinister chuckle she hasn't heard in years. Stealing a quick glance, she noticed as her friend was being consumed in shadows.

"I never said that I was giving up Levy, for you. I just want what is mine. When in hell the only thing you can do is burn, so let's ignite the whole world around us." Gajeel said morbidly as he succumbed to the shadows who projected their dark desires to the young blonde.

Shaking her head in fear, Lucy fiddled with the doorknob and tried to kick it down, but it was no use, the door was locked from the outside and she was trapped with whatever monster took over her friend. 'I gotta get out of here, he's delusional and I can't stay around him.' Lucy thought to herself desperately as she tried to summon her celestial spirits.

"Hahaha Blondie, there aren't any keys in existence that can free you from us." Gajeel spoke maliciously as he pinned her against the door.

Nervously, Lucy expended all her magic trying to open each and everyone of her gates, and no matter how brightly her keys shone, they wouldn't produce even Plue, the weakest of her spirits. Her whip lost all of it's Celestial power. 'What's going on? Loke! Virgo anyone, help!' The blonde screamed into her celestial keys, hopping one of them would use their own powers to barge in and rescue her.

"Aww don't you like us anymore, little blonde bunny? Can't get out? Wanna know why? This room is immersed in Rogue's and Gajeel's shadows, they nullify your celestial powers." Gajeel's voice said distantly as he licked her marked neck defiantly, assuring cataclysmic chaos.

A mind numbing roar shot through the wilderness on the outskirts of Magnolia. Heart thumping violently, Sting rushed to the source, but when he got to the cell, Rogue was gone.

"Damn." Sting cursed as he took out his communication lacrima to warn Makarov and Fairy Tail.

Metal claws stripped the young blonde of her clothes, lustful scarlet eyes wanted to mar her skin in marks and cover her in red velvet blood. Scraping her long arms with his fangs, Gajeel relished in her strawberry flavored blood, and each lick enticed for another light laceration, his heart was thumping so hard, but once her tears and sobbing caught his ears, Gajeel came back to his senses. Clutching his head in frustration, the iron dragon slayer fought with his inner dragon, darkness and pride. Lucy was driving him to lunacy, he wanted to eat her alive, mark her right there and then, but once again he broke his promise to her. The sweat, the blood, her tears and lust clouded his nose and then he stared at his naked shattered friend.

"Rogue..." Lucy cried huddled up against the door.

"What did you say?" Gajeel hissed at Lucy who flinched in terror.

Whispering over and over she cried for Rogue to save her, only confusing an already angry Gajeel.

As Lucy's desperation rose, her mark signaled for her mate to come rescue her. The man was filled with so much anger and blood lust that he overcame his magical weakness and broke free from Sting's imprisonment; whatever was happening to Lucy, it was driving him mad. His mark ached so much, it felt like molten magma burning off the flesh off his neck, he had to find Gajeel and kill him.

Quickly Rogue ran like a mad man through the streets of Magnolia feeling Lucy's dwindling magic, while inadvertently grabbing Evergreen's attention, disrupting her spell on Levy who took advantage of the situation and vanished.

"Damn it all to Tartoros!" Ever cursed as she ran towards the hell hole that Gajeel's house was soon to become.

Slithering in the shadowy streets of Magnolia, Rogue understood two things, his mate was with HIM and he was making her suffer. His growling whilst in the shadows sounded like a howling of a storm to the citizens of Magnolia who witness a malevolence consuming the northern corner of the usually lively city.

Bitting the inside of her cheek, Levy ran towards Gajeel's house with a sense of doom and one thing bothered her greatly: somehow her once best friend, Lucy was involved. Taking a shortcut, behind Lucy's apartment, Levy cautiously approached the fear-engulfing house.

"NO!" Levy could hear Lucy cry out in pain as a body banged against the front door of Gajeel's rune barricaded home. Thrashing, whimpering and loud roars where heard as Levy trembled at the chorus of violent noises. What was going on? Her mind became numb fearing the worse of her fiancee. Why was Lucy here?

The evidence before her, did not result in her questions being answered. From the noises and screams, it sounded like he was raping her, she didn't sound that terrorized and that made her whole world spin out of whack. A few moments later, she saw everything happen in slow motion, Rogue materialized from the nearby shadows, Evergreen seemed to hug her from the front so she couldn't see and her own hands seemed to understand the situation more than her processing mind as they tried to cover her ears and deafen the horrendous noises echoing from the familiar house.

Minutes later she saw Freed, Laxus and Master. 'What's going on?' Her mind continued to ask, but the situation that played in front of her could not provided logical answers.

"Gajeel get your rapist self out of here and face me like a man." Rogue yelled as he was propelled from the front door for what seemed to be the millionth time, but then he realized that Fairy Tail was there...

Freed dropped his rapier in shock at the news; Laxus let out a string of curses and Evergreen just shed tears as Levy shook violently in her arms, before she fainted.

Thanking their deceased master, Mavis, Evergreen placed Levy on the floor as Freed finished writing a rune that had expel Lucy from Gajeel's house.

Emerging from a bright light, the destroyed blonde seemed to have lost a lot of blood, her perfect skin was scrapped with fangs and claw marks, her eyes were red and puffy, and as she limped her face was drenched in excruciating pain. Everyone stared in horror at her brokenness, as she seemed to blindly walk pass them and into Rogue's arms. Growling furiously, he covered his mate in his cloak and demanded Gajeel's head for recompense.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but we simply can't allow that." Makarov said extremely upset at his child's brokenness. Makarov showed a calm front, but on the inside he wanted to kill Gajeel, drag his soul across Tartoros, bring him back to life and repeat several times until he was satisfied. 'You promised me... you promised her, but you still ended up hurting her.' The Fairy Tail master thought as he saw Lucy cry into Evergreen's motherly chest.

By this time, Levy came too, but pretended to be asleep as she heard Lucy's Saber argue with her master.

"I want the bastard dead! He raped her once, I'm taking responsibility for that, but this second time... I want his carcass in a tomb!" The shadow dragon slayer hissed as Levy gasped quietly in acknowledgment. 'So that's what happen... the rumors were all true, Gajeel raped Lucy, she ran off...' The script mage added the new information in her head feeling horrendous at her friend's misfortune.

Makarov quietly tried to calm down the blood thirsty Rogue, as Laxus teleported with his lightning inside the house of terror.

"Gajeel... you f-ed up so bad my friend." Laxus said at his rabid friend who chanted 'where's Lucy' over and over again. Rolling his eyes, the older slayer could feel that his guild-mate was not in possession of his own mind, the invisible dark miasma that consumed the house was poisoning Gajeel beyond control.

A flash a lightning consumed a quarter of the city as the windows and clear skies seemed to reflect Laxus' mighty rays, as he shocked Gajeel into unconsciousness.

The door of the secluded house finally opened as Laxus emerged with Gajeel over his shoulder. Lucy eyes felt the guilt of the situation overwhelm her, she wanted to cry, apologize and run to his side, but now she was too traumatize to even talk. Chocolate eyes witnessed as Laxus threw Gajeel on the hard cobblestone ground next to Makarov as he dusted his hands.

"I didn't know we had this kind of trash in our guild." Hateful stormy eyes glared at the man on the floor.

Sting was the last one to arrive and when he saw how disheveled Blondie was, he too wanted to shed the bastard's blood all throughout Magnolia. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the desire to act as he closed in on Evergreen and Lucy.

"Are you okay Blondie?" Lucy nodded her head slightly as tears fell on her own. She was in pain and her voice was shed in the last series of screams.

"Stay away from her you traitor! She'd be fine if your nosy self would have stayed out of this. I was going to let them talk, I was gonna make sure that eventually when she was ready we could arrange something with the child!" Rogue said as he struggled to get out of Makarov's enlarged fist.

Hearing the logical plan his friend was going to execute with the blonde bothered Sting. The only reason he got involved was because Rogue was blinded by darkness, why did he get involved it wasn't his mate, it wasn't his child or even his close friend. Sting felt so guilty that his jealousy over his friend's happiness destroyed a slue of people.

Clutching to Rogue's cloak like a life line, Sting saw as Lucy limped painfully towards her master. Unable to vocalized her thoughts, she pointed to her beloved pink guild mark.

"No..." The old man released Rogue, and held Lucy tenderly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hiya All! Sorry for the long period of inactivity on my part. Work, vacation and tons of food holidays and party has occupied a lot of my time. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I'm just a crazy fan girl who enjoys to write. I hope you all enjoy and next chapter shouldn't take too long. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I appreciate criticism and if everything seems a bit scatterbrained, it's not you, its totally me XD. I don't want to fall into a cookie cutter GaLu and angst is my fave genre...

* * *

~Chapter 19~

Tears of agony and despair cascaded down the wrinkled cheeks of Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar, his heart was breaking at the sight before him; Lucy tormented beyond belief and the source was the one person he placed his faith on. Broken before him, his adoptive daughter Lucy couldn't even utter her resignation from her home and family. Wrestling with his inner turmoil, the old guild master shook his head in defiance, he would not lose his beloved child over the idiocy of another, so instead of erasing her mark, Makarov ran off, unable to think of a solution.

"Ji Ji, where the hell are you going?" Laxus yelled as he ran after his distraught grandfather.

Silence should have overtaken the area, but Lucy's sudden muteness and bleeding wounds screamed louder than any audible voice could ever muster. Rogue was torn between consoling his mate and tearing the deplorable flesh that coated Gajeel's rusting skeleton. Then there was Sting... he tried to console his property, the person who suffered the most because his inability to take command. 'Some guild master you turned out to be.' Rogue silently thought as the shadows pulled him towards Gajeel's unconscious body. What pleasure he would get from kicking the bastard while he was down, cracking his knuckles a sinister smirk emerged off his stoic face.

"Don't you touch him!" Levy shouted as she ran towards Gajeel.

Brown eyes trembled at Rogue's exposed blood eye, his face was down cast and his shadow claws were unsheathed. This wasn't the quiet outsider that only killed for hire, the blood-lust was overwhelming and her desperation grew exponentially. "Stop it Rogue! Gajeel is like your brother, it's all that whore's fault!" Levy shouted with an accusatory finger at her once friend, who shattered in place as her heart just finished shattering.

Rogue growled at the wench who called his mate a whore, but instead of ridding Earthland of its Fairy scum, he turned around being filled with overwhelming desperation. Lucy's emotions were going on the opposite spectrum of what they usually were. Love, friendship, loyalty, compassion all were erased once Levy insulted her, but Lucy understood that this was all her fault; she dared to think that maybe she had a chance with Gajeel even though she belonged to Rogue.

"Luce! Where are ya?" The familiar voice of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, echoed to the streets of Magnolia.

Dead brown eyes, filled of brokenhearted tears turned in the direction of her team. Clutching tightly to Rogue's cloak, Lucy picked herself from the floor and with an uncertain heart and quivering legs that resisted motion, she impulsed herself to her flaming torch in the overwhelming abyss her life had become.

"Natsu!" Lucy locked legs became loose and picked up speed to her beloved friend. Stumbling a bit, she met him half way and jumped into his warm arms.

"Hey there Luigi, what's with all the crying?" Natsu asked tenderly, brushing away the unwanted moisture with his warm hands. After his long awaited reunion with Lucy, his expression of joy dissipated and was immediately replaced with anger when he caught the glimpse of all the intimate wounds on her once perfect body.

Golden eyes narrowed as his body caught ablaze, 'How dare he!' Natsu roared internally as he passed his beloved sister to Erza. Many times Natsu warned Lucy to not get close to Gajeel, he knew that the bastard couldn't be trusted, he was cool among his rivals, but he was a womanizer and closet drunk. Now she reeked of his defiling, not only that but all her smells irritated the usually ignorant yet blissful dragon slayer.

"Rogue... Metal mouth, I'm not having either one of you have what is mine!" Natsu said incorrectly to everyone around him. Evergreen smacked her head in annoyance, was everyone in her guild brain dead, or just plain stupid? This was turning into chaos too quickly and she had to get everyone settled or this guild war was truly going to happen.

Slowly Ever tried to use her eyes to turn her guild-mate to stone, but he was blinded by rage and he was going to dye the stones scarlet with blood. Desperately she walked in front of Natsu, only to be pushed aside, not once making eye contact, fully knowing her intentions. Desperately she saw Gray who was trying to analyze exactly what was happening, and that's when a light bulb flickered in her head.

"Gray, freeze the slayers! There's no time to explain!" Ever yelled terrified over the drama she helped caused.

In a matter of seconds, Sting, Gajeel, Rogue and most importantly Natsu were encased in several layers of ice.

"Ever I suggest you explain, cause Wendy only told us to rescue Lucy." Erza commanded as covered Lucy's trembling cold body in one of her many protective armors.

Sighing briefly, she glimpsed at Lucy and realized that this was no longer a little secret that she could keep for a friend.

"We don't have much time, Natsu's flame are slowly melting Gray's ice, but I can at least tell you this: Lucy's in this mess because of me. I started a series of rumors that drove Gajeel to the bottle and sent her directly to Rogue instead of coming home and solving this with her own guild." This time the level-headed Ever balled her fist against her wet cheeks as she confessed Lucy's tragedies and her mistakes for being a loose lip.

Erza Scarlet was not amused at the small summary of occurrences, it was heinous to think that her beloved friend had to endure so much emotional turmoil on her own, while listening to the idiotic ramblings of a woman who still rejected love knocking on her door. Clenching her mouth shut, Erza magically summoned a sword while embracing Lucy protectively.

"Don't you ever come near our Lucy. Especially if it's only going to make her suffer. Get out of my sight Ever, or I promise you that the dragon slayers and a guild war are the last things you should concern yourself with." Erza held Lucy closely as a reminder not to shed guild blood and giving the gossip an escape route.

Stuttering Lucy tried to defend Ever, but Erza would hear none of it. Placing a finger on her quivering lips, Erza placed her head against Lucy, whispering that she was now safe from all of Ever stupid ideas.

"Ever isn't the only one who should be leaving." Levy said maliciously as flicked her blue hair to the air, exiting the premise, passing a completely shocked Lucy and Erza.

Gray started sweating profusely, his mouth gasped for air as he continued to compete against Natsu's flames, Gajeel and Rogue's burning shadows and Sting's light. The ice held long enough, but the dragons were no longer patient or complacent.

"Erza, I can't hold em any longer!" Gray screamed nervously as he felt his magic deplete rapidly.

Understanding his position, Erza readied herself for the idiocy that was going to be unleashed upon Magnolia over something that should have been resolved 3 months ago. With the grace and honor of royalty, Erza Scarlet walked literally into the dragon's den and waited for the last fragment of ice to melt.

Instead of being surrounded in chaos, the dragon slayers just stood there quietly, unable to look at one other or even let there wrath unleash. Gray was successful in delaying them, but also quenching the fire and blood lust in everyone's veins. Exhaling in relief, Erza was elated that bloodshed was avoided momentarily and a verbal discussion seemed feasible.

"Okay you maggots, no one's killing anyone, until we talk this over." Erza like a drill sergeant commanded the hoard of men with the utmost ease.

Rogue spit on Gajeel, who growled back at him menacingly as Natsu glared at them both and Sting just questioned why he was frozen in the first place.

"Look Scarlet, I don't-" Gajeel got up from the floor dusting himself off.

"- I don't give a damn whatever you slayers think, you are all getting along and Lucy stays with me until we get all this crap settled!" Erza yelled.

Sting was about to argue about him being faultless in this manner, but Natsu's terrified hand on his shoulder kept him silent and in place.

Conveniently Gajeel's house was in proximity for gathering place, but Erza was well aware that the transpiring in his home would just ignite the others, Lucy's apartment was too small and the library was closed on Sundays, so the only reasonable thing left to do was to barge into the guild and kick everyone out. This was the only logical option, and the space was large enough that everyone could be placed separately.

"This sucks, I didn't do anything." Sting complained while sitting next to an unusually quiet Natsu, who tried to shush him.

A sword was flung immediately at him, just barely missing the light dragon slayer. "Anyone else? Cause next time I won't miss." Erza crossed her arms, standing upon a table in the middle of the guild hall.

"Wendy has explained the gist of everything that's transpired and besides castrating Gajeel and letting Natsu relieve his frustrations, I believe that Lucy has already made her decision to be with Rogue and as a guild we should respect that." Erza informed.

Everything that Titania had said sounded well with everyone except Gajeel, until Lucy got up from her chair and spoke. "Pl... please reconsider. Levy's gonna marry him soon and I can just join Sabertooth." She begged her overprotective friend as she tugged on the navy skirt, like a loss child.

"No way!" Natsu and Gajeel opposed in unison.

Glaring at Gajeel, Natsu tried not to use his roar attack to melt him out of existence, but he was not going to lose Lucy again because of metal brain's idiocy and inability to hold liquor.

"I'll just cause problems, I didn't even want to come home, Rogue and the others forced me returned." Lucy whispered quietly, being heard by all the dragon slayers, eliciting growling and mumbling from each one.

Erza knelt on the wooden tabled and stared at her adorable friend. Lucy's true weakness is her inability to blame others. Like a loving mother, Titania petted the blonde head and glared at the growling men, silencing them immediately.

"You're not a problem Lucy, I'm sorry we didn't come running to your aid. We thought you wanted to train and needed some alone time, but we were wrong." Erza whispered tenderly apologized to her friend.

Smiling lightly at Erza's tenderness, Lucy sighed at all the drama she started by coming back, and how it was all avoidable if she would have just been stronger.

"Eh he..." Rogued cleared out his throat, but actually requesting permission to speak.

Nodding her scarlet head, Erza allowed him to speak his mind as she summoned swords in the direction of Natsu and Gajeel, threatening to launch them the second they revolt.

"Lucy is MY mate, and as so, I wanted her to come and willingly break her ties to this guild, if she wanted. When she was stronger, and when I was a little less insecure, we were going to approach Gajeel and explain what happen and keep this as our secret alone, but you saw how well that went." Rogue's shadows swirled around him in anger as he glared at the sexual offender that his beloved brother had become.

Quietly everyone stared at Gajeel, waiting for him to shoot from his seat and reject each truth that was flung against him, but he kept quiet in his chair and agreed that he understood.

Relief brushed over her face when Natsu rose his hand enthusiastically, hoping that Erza would permit him to speak his mind. Seeing how well behaved Natsu was being, she didn't see the harm in letting him talk.

"Rogue, I'm not happy that Lucy got hurt by metal mouth , but there is something everyone has been avoiding... Lucy's pregnant with Gajeel's kid." Natsu stated like it was a guild secret.

Rolling their eyes, everyone waited to see where Natsu was headed with this information.

"Igneel taught me that dragon slayer babies need a lot of magical energy and that must come from the parents." Natsu tried his best recalling the parts of the conversations he usually drowned out.

"Well her spirits informed us of the adoption process, the child accepted my magic, we mated and I have become it's foster parent." Rogue informed Natsu, like he was a clueless buffoon.

Pissed of at the third-gen's cockiness, Natsu rose his hand once more, asking for permission to rebuttal.

Nodding her head in approval, she warned him with her eyes to progress cautiously.

"I know that you are a third generation dragon slayer, but there are things taught to us first gens that you will never understand. We live by instinct, we live under the blurred consciousness of human and dragon, but I can tell you with certainty, dragon adoption is impossible if he's still alive!" Natsu pointed to Gajeel, who just hissed at the fact the flame-idiot revealed such a piece of delicate information.

Brown eyes widen in horror. Her spirits always tended to filter information, there was no way she would agree to having Rogue to foster her child if she would cause the life of another. Upset, she brushed her fingers against Loke's key and summoned him to this town-hall-like meeting.

"Princess how can I serve you?" Loke asked somewhat aware of what the discussion was about.

Angry chocolate eyes, bore into her spirit's soul. The mighty lion spirit appeared to have his tail in between his legs as he was domesticated just with Lucy's stern eyes.

"You knew didn't you?" Lucy clutched on to Loke's shoulders as he averted his eyes from his master.

It was no secret to Lucy or the rest of the constellations that he bore a serious hatred for Gajeel. When Lucy heard word of his plans to make her accidentally lose her child, Lucy was furious. Loke red through the ancient text of dragons, realizing that if he couldn't get rid of the rat bastard's brat, then he would allow the illegal adoption process to kill Gajeel.

Casting his head down, Loke apologized for misreading the ancient text. Under normal circumstances, Lucy would have shrugged it and accepted his error authentically, but since it involved the iron dragon slayer, she felt her spirit insulted her intellect.

"Don't give me that stupid look, you withheld the fact that if we continued with this adoption ritual he would have to die!" Lucy's brown eyes burned with anger, as Loke avoided eye contact with his master.

Loke prostrated himself apologetically, as he witnessed his master's frustrated tears as she slapped him across the face.

"Force gate closure." Lucy spat out, falling to the ground and grabbing fistful of her golden strands.

Both Rogue and Gajeel wanted to run towards the tormented blonde, but Erza coughed reminding them, that until the issue was resolved none was allowed near Lucy.

"But we're marked... we're mates... how could that cause death?" Lucy asked at Erza who looked to the first generation dragons to speak up.

"It was a mistake, but the marking is reversible, she can go back to Gajeel." Natsu stood up from his seat and left no longer wanting to be part of this idiocy.

Gajeel smacked his head at the truth on the table, Rogue was not going to allow anyone near Lucy, he couldn't willingly take her, he promised himself to Levy and a dragon slayer can't break promises.

"Isn't it obvious?" A mysterious voice echoed through the darkness of the guild.

"And what's that?" Erza asked demanded of the unknown voice.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the familiar scent.

"Lets have a double wedding." Levy emerged out of the darkness unwilling to give up Gajeel or hand him over to Lucy regardless of her innocence in the matter.

Snapping his raven head towards the blue haired script-mage, the turbines in the shadow dragon slayer's head started to turn.

"I...concur?" Rogue agreed unaware that was even an option, after the revelation of new information.

Smiling, Levy assured the ultimate separation of her lover and the woman she once called friend.

Erza stared at all the present parties and deemed that this could be a plausible solution. Nodding her head she agreed that this decision was in the best interest of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"Hell no!" Gajeel roared upset as he flipped his table towards Titania's arsenal of swords and stomped away.


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya thanks for all the support :) I love writing and this darker story has me hooked. Please enjoy and remember Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail. From this point on... forget about the power of friendship and love, this is only the start of the beginning.

* * *

Last time:

"Lets have a double wedding." Levy emerged out of the darkness unwilling to give up Gajeel or hand him over to Lucy regardless of her innocence in the matter.

Snapping his raven head towards the blue haired script-mage, the turbines in the shadow dragon slayer's head started to turn.

"I...concur?" Rogue agreed unaware that was even an option, after the revelation of new information.

Smiling, Levy assured the ultimate separation of her lover and the woman she once called friend.

"Hell no!" Gajeel roared upset as he flipped his table towards Titania's arsenal of swords and stomped away.

* * *

~Chapter 20~

Liberated from the hostility and accusatory interrogation that had befallen his guild, Gajeel placed his hands in pockets as he quietly walked away while staring at the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. His scarlet eyes were confused and filled with so much sorrow, and all he could contemplate was how he was crashing and burning faster than a flaming comet on collision with Earthland. Every time life succumbed to his will, it always seemed to break lose from his metal clutches just to avenge itself and cause massive damage.

Three months ago, life had been perfect; Lucy and him finally dropped all the dividing barriers that drove them to isolation. The turbulent past he shared with the blond was erased with a promise. With a clear conscience, his guild grew to accept the ex-villain wholeheartedly and then there was Levy, the woman who introduced him to love. Kicking a forgotten can, the raven-haired dragon slayer thought how he was betraying himself if he accepted Levy's preposterous plan. Was it so bad he wanted both women? He wanted to keep his word to the woman who showed him love and compassion when others wouldn't, but then there was Lucy... the woman he fell for the second he saw her.

"Hell no!" Gajeel yelled out of the blue as he held a frustrated handful of hair.

The citizens around him ceased their daily activities, to stare at the hysterical shout at one of their famous dragon slayers. Children were seen hiding behind their mother's skirts, men were whispering amongst each other and his damn ears caught it all.

"Isn't that Gajeel Redfox?"

"Why are his clothes tattered?"

"Doesn't he look like he's been drinking?"

"Look how far the great have fallen."

Casting his head down, Gajeel picked up some speed and ran to the refuge of the solitary city alleys.

Wandering aimlessly in the shadows the voices that plagued him resurfaced once again.

 **We can take her back, just give the word and Rogue's gone. The whore and our son... yes son will be ours again. Or is your promise to that flat-chested weakling more important? Dragons don't break promises, but didn't you already rape her twice?**

"Shut up I never asked for your damn opinion!" Gajeel yelled at his shadow as he continued to stumble through the sun-hidden streets.

Back at Fairy Tail everyone was left in silence at Gajeel's sudden outburst and obvious jealous rage, but Levy never once thought that her fiancee would act so rash. He promised on his dragon slayer pride that nothing on Earthland or Tartoros could ever take him away from her.

'That little bitch! She stole him from me.' Levy thought as she broke down and cried at Gajeel's reluctance and his confession of love. Balling her fists in her head she thought how selfishly she begged for the Iron Dragon Slayer to take her for a wife, she was well aware he didn't love her. If he couldn't love her, than she would make him promise his life to her, it was the perfect plan... the woman he loved was unattainable, but she never realized that it was Lucy...

Lost in her own world, darkness seemed to enter her.

"Shorty doesn't look too good." Sting obviously pointed out to everyone.

Chocolate eyes stared widely at Levy's broken demeanor. 'This is all my fault.' The blonde thought as her friend cried, she wanted to console her beloved sister, but she was just with her fiancee and everyone knew it. As her eyes leaked the sorrow of her broken soul, Erza placed her head on her plated bosom, as her strong hands patted her anxiety away.

"It's not your fault, but I'd consider her option. You wouldn't have to quit the guild, Gajeel doesn't have to die and everyone could stay paired up as they are." Erza's voice trembled softly, not entirely certain how good an idea it was, but Lucy nodded her head and walked towards her shattered friend.

Inhaling desperately for courage from the celestial world, Lucy bent down and tried to pat her best friend blue hair, but she never got the chance.

"Don't touch me you whore!" Levy angrily pushed her away and stood up all on her own, and that's when Lucy finally understood Ever's words: go talk to Levy; your friendship in danger. Biting her tongue, Lucy didn't protest or defend herself, she was in no position to protect her integrity.

Standing in the middle of the guild hall she use to consider a home, she felt suffocated, she didn't know what to do or where to go. Erza offered her protecting embrace, Natsu left frustrated and probably back home, Master ran off to who knows where, Rogue and Sting were fighting, her magic was dwindling and all she wanted was to cry into the arms of a man who didn't want her. Frustrated with her weakness, Lucy did not allow her tears to free fall or break down anymore, life was becoming difficult and she had to be strong even if she died trying.

"I accept. We all know I'm pregnant with Gajeel's kid, but father isn't the one who creates you, father is the one who raises you and this child will be adopted by human means. No one's gonna die, no one's going to steal anyone, we are adults and having Rogue's last name will cast away all the suffering I endured as a Heartfilia." Lucy announced to the guild, but more specifically towards Erza as she walked towards the man who accepted her when she was broken goods.

Upon hearing Lucy's response, a pin could fall in the guild hall and sound like a boisterous bomb, but Levy as well as the rest were left completely dumbfounded. It made no sense, she was suppose to fall to the ground, cry her eyes out and cause pity, but instead she's grown stronger and aware of mistakes and actions; this Lucy was unrecognizable.

"No one's gonna die or be killed, isn't that right my love?" Lucy whispered quietly as she embraced Rogue from behind, shedding tears only he could feel against his back.

 **So are you gonna be a pussy and let this whore tell you what to do? We must get revenge. He touched what is yours, he can't go on living like nothing ever happened.** His shadows protested to the blonde's pacifism.

Swallowing his rage and need to avenge himself, the calculating technician of Sabertooth sighed and turned the blonde around.

"Whatever you say." The Sabertooth slayer said as he smiled lightly and embraced her gently. Pulling back a bit, Rogue licked her dried tears and then exchanged a heated kiss with _his_ mate in front of all to see. Showing Erza, Levy and especially the traitorous Sting that this fallen angel was his and his alone.

Coughing a little Erza had a blush on her face, and instructed the two on proper etiquette resulting in an awkward chuckled from those who remained. After the light hearted moment, the guild doors were once again open causing its members to flood in, wanting for all the details they half heard when they were huddled up against the door.

While conspiracies and resolutions were being plotted against him, in his home guild, Gajeel was slumping around the alley ways of Magnolia, gritting his sharp fangs in frustrations at the idea of sending Lucy into the arms of another.

"Oi a bottle of scotch would feel real good about now." The grumpy slayer whispered to himself as he drooped down against a darken brick building. This thing with Lucy and Rogue was infuriating. In his mind Lucy was stupid for trying to play the martyr by running away and Rogue was a brain-dead imbecile for marking her, when obviously she wasn't his. Casting his head down, the darken floors reaching out to the scattered fragments of sunlight, made everything clearer; his sudden breakdown a day earlier, his weakness, the voices that persisted on tormenting him at night and all these dreams he had been having of a look-a-like cub; everything just made so much Mavis-damned sense.

"Ahh a bottle of whiskey would be nice right about now." A familiar, yet distraught voice exclaimed.

Raising his head up a bit, Gajeel was shocked to see his vertically challenged Master perched atop of a garbage can, apparently hiding.

After realizing his current predicament, Gajeel felt hopelessly lost; he was feeling horrendous enough that he harmed Lucy, but now he was stuck in the same ditch of an alley with his guild father after breaking the same promise to him. The second Master Makarov became aware of Gajeel's presence and the their eyes met the sense of doom and hostility returned to Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" Makarov asked bitterly.

Uncertain why his master was cowering in the backstreets of Magnolia, Gajeel could only talk back rashly. "I could as you the same thing master..." Upon hearing the audacity behind the younger man's voice, anger built in him instantly, but fighting here and now would only reveal their concealed location to his rather frightening grandson.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to answer me afterward. Look Gajeel, I'm really angry at you and at the moment you are the last person I want to see or talk to, but knowing that I'll tell you why this old man is running away like some lost little kid. You are probably more aware of Lucy's upbringing and past than most of the guild; and it is because of that I refuse to let her leave. Ever since she entered the guild, she seemed to fill a void we never knew was there, she confessed to me over and over again that she rather die or kill herself before quitting the guild... and then this happens." The old man glares at Gajeel, who flinches instantly in guilt.

Silence seemed to be exchanged for a couple of minutes as Makarov calms himself down. He's been angry before, but never like this. Even when Laxus decided to do his coup d'etat with his Fantasia tournament, and got exiled, he didn't feel his blood boil so hot as it was burning now. Criminals can turn good, everyone deserves a second chance, live to redeem your mistakes, all these principles he believed earnestly were true, that is until today. Lucy wanting to quit the guild over Gajeel's stupidity felt like he was being stabbed in the back. No amount of begging for forgiveness could rectify this atrocity, but he could at least vent to the perpetrator.

"Not only are my children fighting and suffering tremendously, but instead of solving problem like a real family, we had to involve others... don't you realize that just like her we are your only family and home? Why did it all come to this?" The old man sighed as he clenched his teeth.

"Err... this was my fault." Evergreen emerged from an unnoticed corner, having heard most of the conversation.

Upset at herself, Ever revealed that she often ran to the alleyways of the city to clear her head and drink herself back to reality. Opening her small purse she handed her master and Gajeel a small bottle of strong whiskey.

"I didn't think I would have caused her so much trouble. I thought I was looking out for her and Levy, although her spirits were the ones looking into the ancient dragon texts. I pushed her to Sabertooth, but when she was about to die, Rogue saved her by mating." Ever said as she slumped down against a nearby wall, while facing both men.

Both sat there with unopened bottles in their hands, hanging on her every word, perplexed and learning at the same. Their attentiveness urged her to continue with her confession.

"Her magic was draining fast, she was bound to die within a couple of hours after Wendy and I arrived. The kid did everything in her power to save Lucy. Her body was devouring itself from the inside out, Wendy couldn't heal her and then Rogue marked her, stabilizing her magic thus saving her. While all this was happening, Lucy did not once fear for her life, she was just happy that her child, her only blood family was going to live. Wendy tried to talk sense into Lucy, but she can be so stubborn when she wants to. Gajeel's its father, it needs his magic, but all she could say was that doing it her way, meant that the baby and Levy didn't have to fight over Gajeel."

Evergreen sipped oh her tiny bottle trying to calm down, she was turning into a nervous wreck. Master Makarov was intimidating her and she knew the moment she stopped talking, that he was going to scolded her like a child. This whole situation was avoidable and she destroyed Lucy, the guild and potentially any amicable relationship with Sabertooth; his accusatory eyes were too much, she wanted someone to tell her she made a simple mistake, that it was a misunderstanding, but she knew it blew up too big for any one thing to resolve this matter.

"But do you know how damn irritating this is? I know I screwed up. None of this is Gajeel's fault, and after Lucy, he is the one most suffering. It all started as a joke and a rumor. I didn't know everything was going to blow up so badly. I didn't think just chatting away was gonna cause so much trouble... I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry." Evergreen said as she took a mirror out of her purse.

Everyone was going to blame her, she had no where to go, she wasn't like Lucy. Starting from zero wasn't an option, she was one of the eldest women in Fairy Tail, she had a secure back-up plan in Elfman once she wanted to settle down. Her home was Fairy Tail and if she couldn't belong to her home guild, life wasn't worth living. Staring into her mirror, she said her final apology and cast a petrification spell so strong, that it would even work on her.

Quietly the two men stared in shock at the statue of Evergreen in bewilderment. Did she deserve this? Was her mouth a weapon of good or evil? Gajeel didn't know what to make of this, was she alive or put to rest, he didn't know, but he was gonna rectify _his_ mistake at whatever cost.

"Gajeel can you fix this?" The old man asked desperately at his guild son, as he stared at Ever's stone state.

Running an uncertain hand through his thick soft mane, Gajeel was torn, but he decided to vocalize his apprehensions sincerely.

"In theory we can solve everything, but there are too many Mavis-damned variables. Rogue's marking is 100% reversible. The whelp doesn't understand that being the father of the child trumps anything the idiot mother chooses. My actual problem is I can't do a damn thing about anything. The day I gave Levy her engagement ring, was the day I sealed my fate and became hers without a possibility of backing out. Anytime before that engagement, right after I raped her, we could have solved things peacefully and quickly, we could have been happy since I love... to hell with it. Since I love Lucy, but I can't break symbolic promises." Gajeel's scarlet eyes shone in frustration as he got up and took a swig of his bottle and threw it at Ever's statue.

"I would have happily gone with Bunny Girl, but you took that option away from me, you damn meddling wench!" Gajeel yelled.

Turning his arm into a metal club, he walked towards the statue slowly.

"Because of you now I have to watch as my kid brother, steals away the woman of my dreams, as I marry her best friend while knowing what I did to her. Is that funny? Was that a joke, or was it a rumor? If it was for me, I'd show exactly how hard this club can hit, I'd show you why they called me Black Steel, but I made a promise. 'Don't ever hurt your brother and sisters in guild' Wasn't that right Master?" Gajeel said as he turned his teary eyes towards his master.

Nodding his head the old man agreed, "yes indeed my son."

Silence occupied the crowded alley for a couple of moments, until Gajeel dried his tears with his metal arm. Walking away from the stunned master, he shot an arm in the air waving a hand he informed his master that they would meet up later.

"You're stupid you know that Ever? How could you do that in front of me? Didn't I teach you anything? You can only find resolution to your problems if you're alive." Makarov petted her stone head in mourning, unable to break the stone's hold on her body. He couldn't crack it and the one thing he was fearing during this whole fiasco happened right in front of his eyes: one of his beloved children unwilling left his guild by taking their life.

Crying on her statue, his tears seemed to become her tears. The stone statue glowed a dim blue color just before it crumbled into tiny unrecognizable pieces. Screaming out loud in pain, Makarov thought that Ever was breaking through her suicidal spell, that it was just a front, but once the pieces fell to the ground he could no longer hold his anguish. In a fraction of seconds he had hoped and lost at the same time. The distraught man yelled for his grandson as he picked up the pebbles, unable to see them all through his cascading tears and trembling hands. In a flash of lightning the blond man appeared before his grandfather instantly.

"Ji ji, I'm here." Laxus said automatically, but once he saw the old man crying while gathering tiny pebbles, he was left perplexed.

Unable to understand what was happening, the large man knelt on the floor and aided his desperate grandfather pick up the scattered pebbles.

"Why don't you kids listen to me? You can't solve anything if you're dead!" Makarov held tightly onto the pebbles, as his heart accelerated to beyond it's normal range, causing him to collapse and pass out.

Unable to piece together why his grandfather was picking up rocks, the large rushed to heart attack stricken grandfather and teleported to the guild.

"Someone get Wendy fast!" Laxus roared after leaving his grandfather and a handful of pebbles in the infirmary.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the 3 month hiatus, it wasn't planned, but it happened. Work, too many holidays, and um other animes, had gotten involved. I wanted to apologize with a super long chappie, but I didn't want to drag it too long. Thanks for letting me know that people still care about this story. We are getting close to the end, and I feel like no one is expecting the true finale of this story. Remember I am POOR, so Hiro Masima-sensei owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Menacing eyes drowned Lucy in an ocean of guilt, it seemed her return to Fairy Tail had only caused chaos and despair. Her beloved master's sudden collapsed only confirmed her doubts. Everyone in the distraught guild hall seemed to accuse her.

Ill intensions, jealousy and betrayal were suffocating the usually insecure Lucy, she wanted to return home on her own term, she wanted to privately ask her guild father for the freedom to run away, but Rogue and Sting stole that from her. Instead of taking everything step by step, disappearing from the guild and Magnolia, she was just being propelled out of both.

At some point during Lucy's mental breakdown, Rogue exited the guild with his master.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't stay here, and Rufus is going to mess up eventually trying to remember everything he thinks is right. We can go snatch blondie in the middle of the night and get escape these Fairy-turds." Sting informed his twin dragon slayer, who seemed to be miles away from this conversation.

 **Of course we are going to steal OUR mate, we're going to devour that body and make her forget about that scum, but little Rogue aren't you being exceptionally behaved?**

Rogue growled loudly at what his shadows were insinuating. There was nothing more than he wanted then to castrate the rapist, yell until his eardrums burst. The quiet rage he held back had his mouth bleeding from clenching so hard on his cheeks and tongue. Gajeel was going to pay and he didn't need anyone remind him.

 **And when did you allow Sting call our mate, blondie?**

"I never allowed him, I'm gonna get that bastard. She's mine!" Rogue yelled furiously as he pushed Sting and ran off to find Gajeel.

Sighing at the crumbling sanity Rogue displayed, Sting just looked at his position with wonder. Why did he agree to come, why was he acting like he was part of this mating? He didn't love Lucy, he just wanted her. Rogue could care less about love, all he wanted was some stupid idea of family. Getting up from the cobblestone floor, Sting felt that following Natsu might lead him to the answers he was seeking. There was too much strife in his head and he needed someone who feigned idiocy to guide his path.

 **You really plan on leaving her alone? Don't you know her guild mates are gonna eat her up alive? We can't let the baby suffer because that woman is a whore.**

"Can't you shut the hell up! Lucy's no whore, the baby will be fine, the father though won't be." Rogue ran off trying to find Gajeel with his inferior tracking skills.

Forgiving Gajeel for the one occurrence was difficult enough, but the second time, while he was mated to the woman was an insult. 'Couldn't you just tell me? I never wanted to kill you, but now… I must!' The dark haired youth thought as he prowled the streets for Gajeel.

Brown eyes scanned the guild for her mate, but he was nowhere to be found. She wanted to leave, and he was there to pick up her crumbling pieces, not abandon her when she most need him.

Laughing lightly at how difficult her life has always been, she had to face everything alone. This time, there would be no melancholy good-byes, or heartfelt moments, only regrets, now all her feet wanted to do were to run away. The tender eyes of her guild mates were replaced with overwhelming hate, some with pity and pride, her home had become hell and it was only getting hotter with every passing second. Between the raging hormones, depression and guilt, Master Makarov's sudden heart attack was the last straw, her clenched fists and trickling sweat indicated that she believed to cause his critical condition.

"You can leave if you want, just be careful Lucy." Erza whispered tenderly, interrupting the self-destructive thoughts of the blonde. Wide chocolate eyes stared at her scarlet haired friend in shock. 'Even Erza…' Lucy thought as her friend continued to automatically pet her blonde hair; nodding her troubled head, Lucy understood one thing clearly, even Erza accused her. Casting the last of her last hopes on the power of friendship, the Celestial mage picked herself off and she regrettably left before her bipolar friend acknowledged Lucy's guilt.

Quietly she removed herself from Erza, moving stealthily through the concern crowd; each step away from her guild father felt like a knife to her heavily stabbed and bleeding heart, she wanted to run to his side. Lucy wanted to summon her spirits and heal him, expedite Wendy's arrival, be useful to the one person who truly believed in her. With the current standing, she understood as clear as day, that none would let a murderous adulterer anywhere near their precious master.

Lucy finally reached the liberty outside the accusatory guild doors and the Magnolia air never felt so relieving. Everything she had endured in these couple of days were starting to tear away at her soul and all her attempts of fixing her mess were blowing up in her face. She couldn't go running to Gajeel and approaching Rogue at the moment seemed inappropriate, as she still probably reeked of her Iron Dragon Slayer. Taking difficult steps away from the guild, Lucy found speed in her movements and ran towards the train station, where no dragon slayer would follow.

She needed to runaway, her original plan was always the best and it was her weakness that allowed her thoughts to be swayed by Evergreen.

"We gotta runaway Heartfilia, no turning back." The blonde cried running down the streets of Magnolia, refusing even to gather her things and accidentally running into anyone who would sway her.

Lost in her worries, Lucy finally reached the boisterous station. Time seemed to drag on for the emotionally distraught Fairy Tail wizard, who just wanted to be anywhere but here, but no amount of worrying and panic was going to expedite her long wait in line.

After half an hour in line, the Celestial Wizard had her ticket to freedom in hand, her next stop would be anywhere but here. She needed to disappear and this time no one was going to sway her decisions, and she had enough of Gajeel's magical energy to last her until the birth of their child. Biting the inside of her cheek, the blonde regretted immediately everything that had led her here, if only she was stronger, more determined and honest, she would be happily home at Fairy Tail and giving her child the life that Asuka was having.

"My weakness will be your strength. Hopefully you will take after both of your fathers." Lucy tenderly caressed her growing child, and with tears drowning her eyes, the Celestial Wizard boarded her train to a destination filled of loneliness and regret.

As the final train out of Magnolia for hour departed, the twilight painted the evening skies in hues of orange and pink, reflecting on the past morning and transitioning to the impending blues and darkness of the night.

The once crowd-filled happy city was waning down as the trials and tribulations of the earlier day disappeared.

Within the guildhall of the Fairy Tail guild, the overwhelming fear of losing their beloved guild father consumed their turbulent present.

All the drama concerning Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and Rogue was easily forgotten the moment Wendy finally arrived and immediately headed to the infirmary. The young sky dragon slayer diligently struggled with her magic to repair the damage inflicted to Master Makarov.

"This is all Lucy's fault. If the little witch just kept her legs closed and stayed as the village nun, he wouldn't be in this condition." Bickslow commented as he chugged down on some beer as his babies chanted 'village nun' over and over.

Erza threw Happy at him to get his attention, and before he ran off his usually foul mouth, the Fairy Queen glared at him so viciously that the black seith wizard could only apologize for his insolence.

While Erza kept the peace, Laxus was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary room's door. At times like this the Thunder Legion would be by his side, but Ever went off somewhere and the other two thought that leaving him alone was best.

"When I need ya Ever, your usually here, why now do choose to leave me alone?" The future guild master thought as he stopped his pacing and perched himself against the infirmary door. At first the intimidating lightning dragon slayer was allowed to be watching, but the second he caused Wendy to lapse in concentration, she threw him out.

Understanding the child's reasoning, he didn't hold it against her; she had all her right to be violent and agitated when trying to save his grandfather. Now that he wasn't barking orders to Wendy and he wasn't seeing the old man struggle to breathe, the events of the day were starting to make too much sense and there was a perplexing variable that really started bugging him.

Usually when the old man ran off, it took days for him to come to his senses and call his grandson back. Lucy hit him hard, but she wasn't the first to quit the guild, all the drama with his beloved children he would have resolved it, but something else had to happen.

"Ji ji, your sad, but I know you were fine when you ran off." The large man ran a pensive hand through his short blond soft spikes.

The events of the day replayed countless time in his mind, but whatever caused the old man to breakdown so quickly, it most of been truly horrendous by the way he wailed for his grandson. 'This doesn't smell like Lucy's doing, Gajeel wouldn't do anything to Ji ji, he considers him his savior, so what happened?' Laxus thought as he slid down the infirmary door, taking a seat on the oak floor, when he noticed the small trail of pebbles on the ground. Remembering how distraught Makarov had been picking up all the pebbles from the ground, the Lightning dragon slayer decided to further examine the peculiar rock.

Laxus gathered a couple, weighing them studiously in his hand, all he could determine that is was some type of stone, it didn't look particularly interesting, but upon sniffing the perplexing catalyst, his stormy eyes widen in horror.

"Ever…" Laxus whispered lifelessly at the small rocks in his hand, as tears accumulated in his eyes already mourning an event that he had yet to prove true.

While Laxus was trying to keep strong and not run out of the guild in search for his beloved friend; everyone else in the guild was continued to be oblivious to just about everything. They didn't understand that neither age or Lucy had any contributive factor in their beloved master's breakdown.

In her empty apartment a certain dragon slayer waited hour after hour, for it's owner to return, but she never did. The transition from day, to evening, and to night and the very pregnant blonde refused to come home. Growling and unknowing the situation, the dark haired man marched his way to Fairy Tail.

"Oi where the hell is bunny girl?" Gajeel belched out to the mourning room, unaware of his master's critical condition.

Erza pulled him to the side and informed the Iron Dragon Slayer of the latest occurrences within the guild and that's when it him. Lucy disappeared... Again.

Bowing his head, he apologized for his uproar and without any notification ran out of the guildhall. Levy's eyes followed her fiancée as her fragmented heart continued to break. She didn't have to ask, she already knew by his body language, he was going to chase after Lucy, the harlot who let him revel in her virginity. Grinding her teeth in rage, she pretended that everything was okay, she wholeheartedly worried for her master and Gajeel and Lucy's affair only destroyed her from within, never scaring her superficially.

Following the scent of vanilla, earth and cinnamon, Gajeel traced the blonde's trail to the train station. Frustrated at her method of transportation and his patience for staying in her apartment building for so long, the iron dragon slayer stared at the train schedule.

'If I was bunny girl, where would I run too?' The raven hair man asked himself, until a ghost-like wave underline the city of Crocus.

"Bunny you're making me into such a horrible person.…" Gajeel laughed quietly in defeat.

The iron dragon slayer took off his engagement ring and threw it behind his shoulder.

"I'm not going back." Gajeel sighed as he refused to look back. He was going to throw caution to the wind, and chase after the woman he had ever loved.

Darkness, void, abyss are words that are synonymous with the night, but alternative meanings can also be synonymous with hell, death and feelings of deception.

 **See Rogue, our beloved Gajeel is chasing after your whore… we told you to stay with her.**

Rogue heard his chatty shadows whisper into the night as he found a familiar silver ring glittering in the darkness of night. A visible scarlet eye, shone lividly as he crushed the piece of jewelry Gajeel swore he never would remove into dust with a shadowed fist.

"The bastard, his father and the witch are all gonna die." A sinister smile adorned Rogue's face as he finally snapped.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks everyone for waiting, and sorry for making all of you wait, I got a promotion at work and well been doing over 40 hours of work a week. It's been really hard to get to writing, but hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter. Remember I still do not own Fairy Tail or it's character, Hiro Mashima is the proud owner of this little world of fiction, I just put my fanatical twist in pairings. Love y'all and thanks for everything always.

* * *

Despair has always been a funny word for Lucy Heartfilia; written on paper it seem to define itself as many singling out a pair, but right now in it's actually meaning was destroying her from the inside out. Her desire to have her own family had only caused chaos, deceptions, and possibly the death of her beloved master. Grabbing an angry fistful of her golden strands, she continued to contemplate the sanity of all her miscalculated actions.

'Were all my dreams a waste of time? Should have I listened and gotten rid of this child?' Lucy thought to herself in self-loathing doubt as she recalled the numerous attempts made by her concerned spirits to get rid of the 'parasite' as they call it.

Loki and her spirits told her on multiple occasions that the life inside her was a bad omen and a possibly the seed of Tartaros; but every time she passed a loving hand over her swelling abdomen, the tiny life inside of her reacted.

Tearing up again, her stubborn tears refused to fall. Lucy knew very well that despite what the entire world told her, amongst all her solitude and isolation, this little life resting inside her had become her one and only source of happiness. Back in Magnolia, she was forced to adorn a fake smile whenever she wasn't in harm's way, none cared about all the emotional pain and turmoil she had endured when she lost Aquaris, when she was used over and over again by the forces of evil. Lucy Heartfilia was to be the beacon of love and justice for Fairy Tail, even when she was wilting from within. Romantic love had been out of the question the day Levy confessed she had a thing for Gajeel; Natsu was brain dead from the waist down until Lissana came back and everyone else seem to pair off. The blonde run away learned to smile as invisible tears trickled down her face, she learn to laugh to mask her lonely sobbing. It was impossible and an act of injustice to ask her to give up her child, a true sorce of love she could have for herself.

"We're both useless bastards sweetie, our daddies leave us but only mommy gives us the strength to keep living." Lucy whispered tenderly as she slowly brought her legs closed to her chest, while sitting in a abandoned train. Fluttering chocolate eyes seemed to lose their strength to stay open, and the cold night air seemed to seep into the empty train car, causing her body to shivered lightly. There was no warmth, protection or love; from the start she was alone and she knew it, but when she was about to fall into the seducing embrace of slumber, Loki popped out of his gate with a blanket in hand and a cheeky grin. Lovingly her protective spirit proceeded to cover her in a warm star lit blanket, obviously knitted in a pattern only known to her maid Virgo.

"Stop being so stupid, we're always here." Loki informed his master as he took the seat beside her and draped a non-flirtatious arm around her. Looking at the wooden floor boards of the moving locomotive, the blonde mage quietly nodded her head and gently wept.

Calming her racing mind, she took a deep breathe and thanked Loki.

"I should have ran to Rogue, instead of running away, but I couldn't stay in Magnolia. Gajeel's there, Master's in critical condition, and Levy hates me. Everything seems to be my fault, I have never felt like such filthy, worthless -"

Loki silenced her nonsense with a pain-filled kiss on her dry chapped lips; and when they parted he shook his orange head in disapproval.

"Lucy you're perfect, everything you do, even if it's evil, means nothing to us. You are our beloved master and you're not allowed to downcast yourself." The orange haired spirit said as he stared with all his strength and valor.

Chocolate eyes looked tenderly at her beloved protector and she looked away in shame. Lucy Heartfilia, a once rich and proper lady of society, had become the tragic harlot of a bizarre love story with the ending looking exceptionally grim, no matter what the outcome. As the full moon illuminated the night, fatigue finally caught up with the distraught mother-to-be and she gave into the alluring calls of sleep. Loki placed her head on top of his chest, hatred building stronger with each month closer to his master's parasite with the unscrupulous Gajeel. Sighing he cursed the beauty of the full moon and wished for all this torment to be just a horrid nightmare.

"If she would only let me get rid of you, then she could be happy." Loki stared at the corner of his eyes to the 3 month curse that would soon would be born. At the end of his threat, the fetus plummeted his mother's magic so low that even Loki felt out wind.

Gasping for air, he glared at it once more and asked the unborn entity if it was aware of itself and surroundings. Lucy was out cold from fatigue, so he had to make sure it was only a one time occurrence.

 **Leo the lion, I guess you found out my little secret… The incubator would not be please to hear you threaten my life, but I do find this whole ordeal rather amusing.**

Growling lightly, Loki couldn't understand what exactly was going on, but this accursed being was using Lucy and everyone involved his incubation.

"Don't you dare hurt her." The leader of the Zodiac whispered menacingly as he saw Lucy turn in her sleep.

The fetus did not respond back, but laughed smugly. In his own way the child's laughing screamed 'of course you dolt, how else would I be born?' Loki ran a worried hand through his orange mane, but after another series of laughs from the vile being that infiltrated Lucy's womb, his magic was expelled and the leader of the Zodiac could no longer keep physical form.

 **Oh uncle Leo, you want to see a cute trick I learn from your master?**

Raising a questioning brow, he let out an involuntary "Oh?" As he wondered what this unborn brat could do.

 **Remember when your gate was force shut? Well I can control this vessel's magical flow… and you get the gist of this conversation. I can even keep your gates close while she tries to summon you. But I grow weary of this triviality…**

Wide eyes stared in horror as Loki felt his master's magic be manipulated to force his gate close. She never uttered a word or touched her keys, and yet he was being expelled out of Earthland. Whatever this nuisance was, Loki knew that he would have to meet with the Spirit King or the world as they knew it was going to be thrown into a state of chaos.

While Lucy and her apparent demon seed slept through the night, Loki gathered his fellow Zodiac Celestial spirits and made their way for an emergency audience with the Spirit King, who unfortunately was already aware of the current flocculation in his beloved friend's magic.

"You already knew? Then why didn't you do something?" Loki angrily stood from his chair at the celestial conference hall. The King stared down at Loki prompting him to return to his seat, silencing him and demanding silence from anyone else who wished to question his actions.

His back was to the 12, his fingers drummed nervously against his large right shoulder, the usually bright world seemed dimmer than usual. Words would come out as mutterings and the 12 Zodiac Spirits waited in anticipation for a reason or an answer to his exclusion of the current situation.

"I will say this once and only once. I cannot do anything to prevent that _thing_ from being born. Lucy's spirit and desire for his birth are so strong that even I cannot interfere, furthermore you spirits should have stayed silent. Your interference has done so much damage that our only method of reversing the malignant nature of this vile seed has been extinguished ." The Spirit King explained unable to look at his loyal subjects.

Silence and guilt swarmed into the atmosphere of the conference hall, as the spirits tried to understand how Lucy's tragedy has gotten so convoluted and twisted.

"Is Hime-sama's life in danger? She doesn't deserve punishment!" Virgo cried as everything sank in.

The Spirit King refused to answer any further questions and the Celestial Spirits felt as they were being suffocated. Everything that has transpired against their beloved friend was all due to their interference, each one of them thought that they had only one choice in the matter and that was to guide and protect their beloved master. There was never malice in anything they did.

Who was this culprit that perverted something that should have been a joyous reception amongst their celestial community?

"Brother do you think his majesty was talking about Gajeel?" Virgo and Gemini asked in unison.

Shaking his head to indicate that he didn't think it was the iron dragon slayer, his teeth clench shut as he thought who the real culprit was.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blue-haired Aquarius interrupted their idiotic conversation.

The questioning gasp of the trio aggravated the short tempered spirit as she flung her hair back, enticing them to guess.

"Is it perhaps Rogue?" Virgo asked uncertain of her own answer.

Smiling, Lucy's substitute mother, walked over to Virgo and gave her quite the puzzling answer.

"Yes, no and maybe. It's not him, it was him and it will be him." The blue haired maiden whispered into Virgo's ear.

Shaking her head, fear consumed the usually sadistic maid as her knees gave out and her pale complexion took on void. Most wouldn't understand, but she did and it panicked the pink hair maiden.

"This sucks." Loki muttered to himself, overhearing Aquarius as he stood by a glowing pillar crossing his arm tightly in worry.

As Lucy slept, spirits consulted and two determined dragon slayers chased down after a midnight train. The night truly masked all the horrors that were soon to arise.

 **Rogue's chasing after her too. She might be ours physically, but she became his willingly dear Gajeel.**

"Shut up!" Gajeel ran on the right railing of the train tracks. The voices had come back, but this time he wasn't going to drown them in alcohol. This time he wasn't going to be foolish and worry about his sanity; Gajeel Redfox has never been a coward and up until now he has been an absolute pansy. This time he was going to face his demons and get back the woman of his dreams, even if he had to shed blood.

 **So you're even willing to kill Ryos now? I wonder what he would think of that? How's the whore gonna take that? She was a great lay, but not enough to go to jail for.**

Pretending not to listen the condescending voices, Gajeel continued on his track. Wasn't it enough that he already broke his fiancée's heart? He was chasing after a woman he raped on multiple times, while the closest thing to a father he ever had was on his death bed. On top of it all, he was going to have another confrontation with the one person he ever got along with in his Phantom Lord days and this time he was willing to spill all his crimson blood.

"I'm scum, the worse of the worse, but you know what you damn shadows. I've always loved that bunny girl, and if Rogue's gotta die…" Gajeel stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he felt his malice rise.

Hatred, lust and jealously, each emotion felt so strong and so terribly raw. He didn't want to avenge Lucy or himself, he authentically felt deep within in soul to destroy the bastard who touch his precious woman. The ignorance of the third generation bothered him in the guild hall, but now after running in the cold air, everything seemed to be adding up. The fool had insulted his very existence the second he tried to claim her as a mate, the iron dragon slayer felt as his rising rage elongated claws.

"To think someone as powerful as me, could have been killed suddenly by a stupid kid." Gajeel growled in frustration as he continued to chase down the train.

The smell of coal was getting stronger, if he kept his current speed, he would be able to reach the metal death trap in about twenty minutes, and when he calculated that it was just about dawn, the iron dragon slayer cursed himself for not bringing Panther Lily. As his speed decreased, and his sleepiness made him more aware of his impending doom, he wondered why Rogue never caught up to him.

 **Aren't you stupid… Of course Rogue never caught up to you…** Malevolent voices echoed in his ears as they stated the obvious and answered something incomprehensible to him at the current time of day.

While Gajeel continued to follow the train, Lucy stirred in her sleep, as she felt a strong chest against her sleepy head. Sniffing the familiar scent, she thought Loki stayed with her the whole night, but suddenly she came to her senses.

"Rogue? When did you get here?" Lucy cried happily as she embraced him tightly.

Throughout the whole night Lucy was filled with overwhelming guilt, she didn't know why she left Rogue or what she was going to do on her own. All the Celestial Mage did know was when she most needed a savior and a loving friend, Rogue was always there.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to leave you. My feet ran off before I could think… I told you I wasn't ready to return to Magnolia. I don't care about Fairy Tail or Sabertooth, I just want to live happily with you and our son." Lucy told Rogue sincerely.

 **Rogue, she's lying, she's only using you until Gajeel. Lock her up and show her who's boss, and if you're not man enough, we can always take a turn and rough her up real good.**

Growling at the voices, Lucy started to worry. She was about to question him, when he took her by the collar of her shirt and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Even with morning sickness and breath you still taste like that accursed lion. Lucy if you're going to be mine, stop acting like a whore in heat." Rogue informed _his_ mate, informing her he was on the train the entire time.

Shadows are swift, shadows are invisible in the night. Pass Gajeel, hidden from the light of the moon, he passed his adversary quickly and undetected. On the train since night began, hidden until the moment was right. Rogue has every card in his hand, he slips and shows a suit, but never his entire hand. The shadows do as they will, and all will know with time, but the star in the heavens looks most brilliant when enshrouded in darkness, and that's exactly what Rogue plans to do.

"Lucy, Gajeel left Levy for you, he's been following us all night, what do you want my love?" Rogue whispered into her hot ear.

With a petrified stare, she trembled in Rogue's protective arms. She couldn't believe her ears, Gajeel left Levy, it was a nightmare come true. Lucy never wanted to tear anyone apart, she never wanted any one to suffer, she did that for everyone else, but now it was too late.

"Rogue let's disappear and never be seen again." Lucy begged the husband she chose as they exchanged a kiss.

A sinister smile adorned Rouge's face as his red eye locked on with a furious beast, this time he had won the battle. Gajeel stood at the duo, going unnoticed by Lucy. The Iron dragon slayer's anger was kindled against his former brother. Aloof he just glared at the impudent youth as he encircled Lucy into his consuming darkness.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel belched out his attack, dissipating Rogue's shadows. Once the sun's rays penetrated the train car, Gajeel feel to the ground exhausted and defeated.

Lucy was gone again, and this time he had not even a clue.


End file.
